Embarazo adolecente estilo twilight
by Sally CH
Summary: AU. Bella se entrega a Edward una noche, ahora esta embarazada. Vampiro o no, un embarazo adolecente siempre es un embarazo adolecente. Durante eclipse, embarazo normal, Vampxhum. NP.
1. Positivo

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia, es hecha sin fines lucrativos.  
**

* * *

**Embarazo adolecente estilo twilight**

**Capitulo 1: Positivo.**

Estaba recostada en mi cama, sin haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Pensando en la posibilidad de estar… ¡Ni siquiera lo podía decir! A pesar de que me repetía una y otra vez, que eso era imposible, que Edward no puede tener hijos, había algo que me decía que la palabra imposible y yo, no nos conocemos. Había estado toda la semana muy distante con Edward, con Alice y con Jasper en la escuela, no me sorprendería que Jasper hubiera notado mi ansiedad, de hecho, estoy segura. Pero, es que aparte de ser perseguida por un psicópata vampira, ahora también me tengo que preocupar por… por…por ese pequeño problema.

Me levanté cansada de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, últimamente mi apetito había mejorado y por mucho, creo saber el por qué. Caminé despacio, no quiero tentar al destino. Cuando por fin llegué, me sentía un poco indecisa. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué una rebanada de pastel que había quedado de la noche anterior. Me la comí sin pestañear una sola vez. Cuando estaba lavando los trastos sucios, me atacó una gran ola de nauseas y corrí al baño lo mas rápido que pude. _Ahí va el postre de ayer y de hoy en la mañana. _Me lamenté. Me lavé la boca y decidí que era momento de tomar una ducha, no hay mejor momento para aclarar ideas.

Salí de la regadera, cuando noté que mis dedos estaban muy arrugados. Cuando salí del baño, estaba decidido, hoy es el día en que el que le diré a Edward mis miedos y le pediré que me compre una prueba de embarazo, para terminar de una vez por todas con mi calvario. Lo más probable, es que solo consiga que se burle un poco de mí. Pero no me importa, es mejor que seguir con esta tortura.

La hora de ir la escuela, llegó muy temprano y como siempre, Edward ya me esperaba, puntualmente, en la avenida. Tomé una manzana y salí de la casa, gracias a Dios mi hermano me levantó el castigo después de dos meses, y también perdonó a Edward, después de todo el solo estaba siguiendo a su familia. No podía quedarse a vivir aquí por su cuenta. Bueno, es la versión que le hicimos creer.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por él vampiro más hermoso y educado del universo. Me esperaba con la puerta abierta, como todas las mañanas, y con su hermosa sonrisa, que hace que todos mis problemas desaparezcan por un momento.

—Hola, amor— me saludó dándome un muy corto y repito, corto beso en los labios— ¿Pudiste dormir algo en la noche?— su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, creí que estaba siendo discreta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le cambié el juego, fingiendo demencia.

—Bella, no creas q no me he dado cuenta que últimamente no estas durmiendo bien. — se quedó callado por un momento— De hecho, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Te importa si nos saltamos la primera hora de clase? Es algo importante. — bien, creo que ha llegado el momento, tendré que hablar con él, este lista o no.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no hay problema. Yo también tengo que decirte algo importante. — le dije tomándole la mano.

Quisimos hablar en nuestro prado, no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo. Y, siendo Edward quien estaba tras el volante, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo de viaje, lo pasamos en un incómodo silencio. Me senté a su lado y esperé paciente a que empezara a hablar.

—Bella, desde hace un par de semanas, has actuado de una manera, un poco extraña. — habló con su hermosa cara mostrando solo preocupación. —He notado que ya no te ríes como antes, en las noches no duermes. Pasas horas enteras, pensando en no sé qué. Y lo peor, a veces, parece que estas cargando con un problema tan grande, que en cualquier momento te vas a derrumbar. No sabes que doloroso es para mí, el verte sufrir de esa manera. Y que tú, me dejes afuera. Me sacas completamente de tu vida. — tomó un innecesario respiro— Quiero que seas honesta conmigo, ¿Es por Jacob?, ¿Por qué no lo has visto en mucho tiempo?, porque si es así, estoy dispuesto a dejar un poco de lado mis miedos y aceptar que lo veas. Pero, por favor, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, haré lo que sea necesario. Incluso, si eso implica, dejarte ser feliz con otra persona. – me dijo en agonía, y si le fuera posible, creo que en estos momentos estaría llorando.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Edward, lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir estas semanas. La verdad es que no me daba cuenta, creí que lo disimulaba muy bien. Pero, por lo visto estaba equivocada. Si no he hablado contigo, si me he encerrado en mí. Es porque siento, que esto es una verdadera estupidez, no veía el caso en complicarte más la vida, por una tontería. Pero, sabiendo que no lo puedo ocultar más. Te diré, que es lo que me tiene así, lo que me impide sonreír. — él asintió, apretando mi mano, para darme valor. — Tres semanas después, de que tú y yo, viviéramos esa maravillosa noche. Noté que tenía un retraso, no lo había notado. Pues sabes lo estresante que ha sido el asunto con Victoria. Así que cuando me di cuenta, culpé al estrés. Hasta que empecé a sentir cambios extraños en mi cuerpo. Por ejemplo, mi apetito ha aumentado notoriamente. Y, los olores que antes soportaba, ahora me causan nauseas y vómitos. Tengo mareos, dolor de cabeza.

—¿Bella, estas enferma y no me lo dijiste?— me interrumpió molesto.

—No, bueno, creo que no. Déjame terminar, por favor.— le supliqué. — Yo sé que es completamente imposible, y también sé, que mi suplicio ha sido en vano. Pero, cuando estaba en el baño de la escuela. Escuché a dos amigas hablando, sobre la probabilidad de estar embarazada. – dije la palabra con cautela, evaluando su reacción. Al principio no entendió la conexión, pero, sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse. –No me lo tienes que repetir, sé que es imposible que esté embarazada. Pero todo este tiempo, me he estado preguntando. ¿Por qué sufro los mismos síntomas que una mujer embarazada? Y si realmente pasó.— Edward se quedó congelado en su lugar. – Sabes que, olvídalo. Sé que es más allá de imposible. Me he estado torturando por nada. Soy una gran estúpida por pensar eso.— admití. Sentí como mis ojos empezaron a agudarse, esto, pareció hacer reacciónalo. –Júrame que es imposible, júrame que no estoy embarazada. – le pedí llorando en sus brazos. Él me acarició la espalda y me susurró al oído.

—Amor, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Quisiera poder decirte, que todo esto es solo consecuencia de tu gran imaginación. Pero, no sé que creer Bella. Cuando mencionas la palabra imposible en la misma oración en la que estamos tú y yo, la palabra pierde el completo significado. — dijo mientras me limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que seguían corriendo. —Debiste de haberme dicho esto antes. Yo hubiera estado ahí para ti, no tendrías que haber cargado con esto tú sola. Ahora entiendo, porque estabas en ese estado. — iba a replicarle, pero él no me dio oportunidad. —Lo primero que haremos, será comprar una prueba de embarazo casera, antes de llegar a una conclusión, ¿Te parece bien?— yo asentí agradecida y me aferré a su cuerpo. Dejé que él me cargara hasta el auto.

Compramos la prueba de embarazo, en una pequeña farmacia de Port Angeles. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que se enterara en el pueblo. Ni siquiera sé, que le explicaré a mi hermano, respecto a la falta de hoy. Lo único de lo que estoy segura, es que no estará muy feliz al respecto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me esperó pacientemente a que me preparara algo de comer. Porque embarazo o no, pero últimamente no paraba de comer. Cuando terminé mi delicioso sándwich. Edward y yo subimos en silencio a mi habitación, habíamos estado callados casi todo le tiempo, los dos estábamos igual de nerviosos.

—Bueno, creo que ya no puedo prolongar esto por más tiempo, tomaré la prueba ahora. — le dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía al baño. Él se paró ha acompañarme al baño. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, me jaló y me besó con mucha fuerza.

—Bella, no importa el resultado de esa prueba, yo te voy amar siempre y sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos. No lo olvides. — yo asentí, no confiando en mi voz. Entré y seguí las instrucciones, eran muy sencillas. Ahora, solo tendría que esperar cinco minutos, para conocer mi destino.

Salí del baño y entré a mi habitación, donde Edward me esperaba sentado en mi cama, como si estuviera dormido. Me subí con cuidado en la cama y lo abracé, recargando todo mi peso en él.

—Bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar cinco minutos y sabremos si estoy embarazada, o no. — hablé con la voz cortada.

— ¿Has pensado que quieres hacer si el resultado sale positivo? — preguntó él, abrazándome más cerca de su cuerpo.

— Yo, yo no sé que hacer. Quiero decir, no creo en el aborto. Pero, Edward, por Dios, solo tengo 18 años. Teníamos tantos planes, ir a la universidad, convertirme, casarnos y esto de pronto cambia mi mundo. — murmuré en pasado, como si eso ya no fuera posible. — Aunque yo sé, que si estoy embarazada. Y nos lo quedamos, él o ella serán nuestro hijo o hija, nuestro milagro. — fui interrumpida, por la alarma de la prueba de embarazo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

—Calma, cariño. Por favor. — me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme de la cama. — Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos unidos. — con las piernas temblorosas, nos dirigimos al baño. Edward fue el primero en tomar la prueba, se quedó paralizado al ver el resultado. Y en ese momento lo supe.

Le quité la prueba de las manos y lo comprobé. Positivo, estoy embarazada, Edward y yo vamos a tener un hijo. Mi mundo se desvaneció de pronto, yo me entregué por completo a la oscuridad.

* * *

**A/N:Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo. **

**Besos**

**Sally =]  
**


	2. Despertar

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia, es hecha sin fines lucrativos.  
**

* * *

**Embarazo adolecente estilo twilight**

**Capitulo 2: Despertar.**

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, Edward y yo estábamos en mi baño con una pequeña y muy positiva prueba de embarazo en las manos. De pronto empecé a recordarlo todo, no era un sueño, era verdad, Edward y yo íbamos a ser padres. Esto no podía ser cierto, tiene que ser una clase de broma, Dios que sea una broma, por favor. Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente, Edward estaba a mi lado tomándome la mano y con una cara muy preocupada.

—Que bueno que despertaste, estaba a punto de llevarte al hospital— trató, inútilmente, de bromear. — ¿Cómo te sientes?— me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama.

—Edward, por Dios, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— volvió a su cara original de preocupación. —Estoy embarazada, te das cuenta, ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a tu familia, a mi hermano?— en eso empecé a imaginar, como seria cuando se supiera en la escuela, en el pueblo, era un pueblo muy pequeño. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el bebé?— no podía seguir de pie, tenia que sentarme.

—Bella, la verdad es que no se que haremos, estoy tan aterrado como tu, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos— me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba con fuerza, yo aproveche y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho— No sé qué es lo más conveniente para el bebé, pero, no creo que un aborto sea la mejor opción. — musitó, yo no pude evitarlo me levanté bruscamente y le corregí.

—Un aborto, claro que no estaba hablando de un aborto.— su cara inmediatamente se relajó. — A lo que me refiero es que, vampiro o no, tú y yo somos muy jóvenes para ser papás.— le recordé, mientras tomaba otra vez asiento en sus piernas— Y no me refiere a madurez tampoco, me refiero a que teníamos tantos planes, íbamos a casarnos, entrar a la universidad, convertirme, viajar, conocer muchos lugares, disfrutar uno de otro— mientras decía esto no pude evitar las lágrimas.

— Lo sé, pero que tengamos un bebé, no significa que no podamos hacer nada de eso. Será un poco más complicado, pero lo superaremos.— me aseguró mientras me besaba suavemente. En ese momento, puede despejar un poco mi mente e imaginarme por un momento un bebé de Edward y mío, era realmente algo hermoso.— Pero, necesito que seas honesta, con tu decisión. Si tú piensas que lo mejor es dar al bebé en adopción, créeme que será considerado. — nunca podría soportar estar separada de este bebé, es algo tan raro, no es que me sienta feliz por mi embarazo, al contrario. Es como si de pronto. esa tristeza y decepción se aligerara un poco con el pensamiento de mi hijo o hija.

—Quiero quedármelo, quiero tener a mi bebé conmigo— le dije mientras le devolvía el beso. – Pero antes, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi vida.— me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—No quiero que se lo digamos a nadie todavía. Por favor, no estoy lista para lo que viene— la verdad no creo que pueda soportar la presión de los pensamientos de las personas en este momento.— Yo te haré saber el momento en el que este lista para que mi hermano lo sepa.— en realidad es él, él que me preocupa más. Las demás personas, pueden opinar lo que quieran, pero no creo que pueda soportar en estos momentos la decepción de mi hermano.

—Será como tú quieras. Bela.— aceptó mientras me abrazaba— Bien, ahora mis condiciones. Primero que nada, no quiero que hagas ningún trabajo pesado, ni que te estreses demasiado, quiero que comas todo lo que quieras a la hora que quieras, no quiero que mi bebé sufra hambre.— bromeó con uno de las sonrisas que me derretían el corazón- Una de las ventajas del embarazo, es el comer todo lo que te plazca. — Quiero que tengas extra cuidado cuando camines.— claro, no se le podía pasar burlarse de mi falta de coordinación. – Y, por ultimo, y esto no esta en discusión. No quiero que veas a Jacob. No hay forma de que te vaya a arriesgar, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo.

—Ok, por ahora no tengo ganas de discutir, así que lo dejaremos así, por ahora— le advertí poniendome de pie. — Por lo pronto, haré uso de mis nuevo privilegios e iré por unas papas fritas, porque el hambre me estaba matando- le dije por mientras lo iba prácticamente arrastrando por las escaleras. – Sabes qué, cambié de opinión, quiero un sundae de oreo.

—Muy bien, señorita, sus palabras son ordenes para mí.— me dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi casa para que yo saliera.

* * *

Tengo que decir que ese sundae fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. La verdad para risa de Edward casi termino comiéndome el plato, pero juro que no lo puedo evitar, es como si la comida fuera mi nuevo Edward.

Llegamos a mi casa como a las 7:00 p.m, aprovechamos mucho el tiempo de nuestra cita.

Mi hermano ya estaba en mi casa cuando llegamos.

—Bells, que bueno que ya llegaron, prepare la cena, ¿Nos acompañas a cenar Edward?— le preguntó amablemente a mi novio, mientras ponía los cubiertas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

—Muchas gracias, John. Pero tuve una gran comida y estoy más que satisfecho— le respondió mi novio educadamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la pequeña mesa— Pero, sí acepto el vaso de refresco.— le pidió mientras me guiñaba el ojo. La verdad es que Edward y mi hermano se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, yo creo que se agradaron mutuamente, desde que mi hermano, empezó a trabajar en el bufete en Port Angeles, la verdad es que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos y creo que lo estaba empezando a resentir.

—Claro y porque no te quedas a ver unas pelis que acabo de rentar, acabo de rentar 2 muy buenas.— le dijo mientras le servía un vaso de refresco y a mi una rica lasaña, mmm se me hacia agua la boca, por Dios contrólate Bella si sigues así lo único que podrás hacer dentro de 5 meses es rodar. Pero dentro de toda esta bonita escena no pude evitar pensar como le iba a decir a mi hermano que estaba embarazada, que tendría que esperar para entrar a la universidad, para viajar, que me tendría que casar dentro de poco, un momento ahora que lo pienso Edward y yo nunca hablamos de que haríamos, nos casaríamos ahora o cuando naciera el bebe, bueno la verdad yo preferiría casarme con el después del bebe, no me culpen si no quiero salir en las fotografías con mi panza mas grande que el pastel. Boda, lo que me recordaba, como es que Alice no esta aquí brincando y gritando a los cuatro vientos que va a ser tía, a menos que no le agrade la idea, que lo dudo. Le tendría que preguntar a Edward mas tarde.

* * *

Después de que terminamos la primera peli, que por cierto me hizo llorar tanto, yo creo que son las hormonas, una muy buena peli "el estudiante", me excusé para irme a dormir y Edward para irse a tu casa. —Te veo en un rato amor.

Ya acostada en mi cama todos los acontecimientos del día me empezaron a caer encima.

—Edward, vamos a ser papás, voy a ser mamá, vas a ser papá— le dije mientras me abrazaba a él y recargaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé— me replicó mientras empezaba a tararear mi nana, con eso, me entregué con los brazos abiertos a Morfeo.

* * *

**A/N:Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo. **

**Besos**

**Sally =]  
**


	3. La familia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La familia**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que supimos que estaba embaraza, Edward todavía seguía un poco molesto conmigo porque le dije que no iba a dejar la clase de gimnasia, no entendía como quería que lo hiciera, simplemente no podía llegar con el profesor diciendo "estoy embaraza, no puedo hacer ejercicio". Aunque yo sabia que no lo podría ocultar por mucho mas tiempo. Ninguna de mi ropa me queda ya, tenia que cerrar mi pantalón con una liga y yo creo que Alice sospecha cada día más, bueno sospecha que me está pasando algo grande.

Después de haber hablado con Edward, me dijo que desde hacia unos meses Alice tenia visiones muy borrosas y poco importantes sobre mi, dijo que ella pensó que era porque por que estoy en una etapa donde ocurren muchos cambios en mi vida y gracias a Dios no le dio importancia. Pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, el otro día oí a dos chicas de mi clase comentando en el baño que yo estaba mas "gordita" que antes, afortunadamente eh estado engordando parejo, así que todos creen que es porque como de mas, si tan solo supieran la verdad.

-En que piensas amor- me preguntó mi Adonis personal con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Estábamos viendo un estúpido video en nuestra clase de historia.

-En ti- le dije – Y en nuestro pequeño problema.- le decía así porque no quería arriesgarme a que alguien me oyera. Aunque no me gusta referirme a mi hijo/a como problema. El timbre de salida sonó en ese momento. Gracias a Dios era nuestra última clase del día. Agarramos nuestras cosas y caminamos directo al estacionamiento a esperar a Alice y a Jasper.

-Bella quería hablar sobre eso, ahora que lo mencionaste- dijo mientras me abría la puerta de su auto-En cuanto dejemos a Alice y a Jasper en la casa me gustaría que habláramos en privado- dijo mientras se subida al auto. Demonios, pensé. Desde hace un mes esta un poco impaciente porque vayamos a ver al doctor, según él no puedo pasar un día mas sin ver a un doctor y yo se que es un poco irresponsable de mi parte, pero se que si vemos a un doctor aquí en el pueblo, todos se enterarían de inmediato. Sabia que este momento tenía que llegar, tendríamos que decirles a todos la noticia muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que me gustaría. Alice y Jasper llegarón muy pronto.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Alice dando saltitos como siempre.

-Alice, parece que hace mil años no me vez- le dije riéndome.

-Pues, últimamente no te veo, siempre te escabulles en la escuela y ya no vas a mi casas- me dijo triste -Parece que huyes de nosotros.

-Alice, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, es solo que eh estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y algunos asuntos con mi hermano, pero te prometo que iré a tu casa más seguido- le dije y realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía arriesgarme a que se enterarán, quiero decir, ellos pueden llegar a oír el sonido del corazón de mi bebé.

Después de eso no hablamos mucho, solo de cosas de la escuela y después de dejar a Alice y a Jasper en su casa, nos fuimos a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, él como siempre me abrió la puerta antes de que me quitara el cinturón. Entramos a mi casa y nos fuismos a la sala, nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Bella amor, no creo que podamos ocultarlo por mas tiempo, quiero decir, mi familia esta empezando a sospechar que algo no está bien- me dijo mientras de hincaba a mi altura –Desde el embarazo has ido solo una vez a mi casa, ellos también te extrañan amor- yo sabia que desde que me enteré de la noticia me había apartado del mundo exterior por completo – Sin mencionar que cada ves que sales con Alice ella se da cuenta que no eres la misma amor, últimamente la oigo pensar en cuanto extraña a su mejor amiga, yo creo que lo mas conveniente es que le los digamos mañana- me dijo con un tono que me indicaba que no había lugar para una discusión, yo sabia que lo tendríamos que hacer pronto, pero aún así no podía evitar tener miedo. Pero creo que ya es momento.

Me quedé pensando por un momento que era lo que debíamos hacer -Esta bien, vamos a decírselo a tu familia mañana, pero a mi hermano todavía no por favor.- él dudo por un momento, pero al final dejo que estaba bien.

-Ok, pero no creo que se lo podamos ocultar a tu hermano por mas tiempo amor, quiero decir la verdad ya te ha saltado un poco la pasita- me dijo él con una juguetona sonrisa, la verdad es que no era un poco, era un mucho, pero era de esperarse no hacia otra cosa mas que comer, yo creo que mi hermano ya lo sospecha pero se niega a creerlo, después de todo no se puede ocultar mi gran apetito.

-Hablando de eso, me estoy muriendo de hambre, que te parece si ordenamos una pizza extra grande con extra pepperoni y extra queso- le dije mientras me paraba y buscaba el teléfono. Él se rió.

-Me parece bien, nada mas que la pediremos grande, no quiero arriesgarme a que te la acabes y termines indigestada- me dijo recordando que hace 1 semana me comí una pizza entera y una bolsa de papas fritas grande, no puede dormir obviamente en toda la noche, porque me dolía la pancita, Edward casi sufre un colapso nervioso esa noche, me costó toda mi fuerza y un poco de enojo para que no me llevara a urgencias, a veces puede ser un poco dramático este hombre, lo juró.

Después de que llegó la pizza, que por cierto estaba muy pequeña para mi gusto y después de haber caminado 1 hora por el bosque (obligada para que no me cayera pesada la comida), me pusé a hacer mi tarea y en cuando la terminé, la cena. No puedo creer que todavía vaya a cenar, ¡Por Dios me acabo de comer una pizza grande hace 2 horas!, definitivamente iba a rodar los últimos meses de mi embarazo.

El mañana llegó muy rápido para mí, no quería que terminara la escuela, Edward y yo habíamos decidido que lo mejor seria decirles en cuanto volviéramos de la escuela y convocó a una reunión familiar donde estarían todos. Para mi desgracia el día también pasó muy rápido y ya íbamos camino a su casa. Con Alice quejandosé en el asiento de atrás.

-No sé porque no puedo ver lo que nos van a decir- dijo Alice, estaba un poco molesta pues no esta acostumbrada a ser sorprendida. –Porque no nos pueden decir ya- dijo dando brinquitos desde el asiento de atrás.

-Alice por 1000 vez te repito que necesitamos que todos estén presentes- le dijo Edward un poco fastidiado también pues Alice no había dejado de preguntárselo.

-Está bien, como quieras- hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua a Edward. Jasper y yo reímos, la verdad es que a veces se comportaban como típicos hermanos.

En cuanto nos aparcamos en casa de Edward, Alice y Jasper salieron corriendo del auto prácticamente, Alice ya no podía esperar más por la noticia. De ponto el pánico inundo mi cuerpo.

-Edward no puedo hacerlo- le dije aferrándome a el.

-Amor no hay nada que temer, ellos son nuestra familia, te prometo que no te van a juzgar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza- A parte, te prometo que te vas a sentir mucho mejor una vez que se los digamos- me dijo mientras caminábamos juntos a la entrada de casa. Yo solo pude asentir.

En cuanto entramos a la casa fue envuelta en un abrazo por Esme.

-Bella, hace mucho que no venias a visitarnos, me alegro que hayas venido hoy- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento Esme, vendré más seguido lo prometo- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia al comedor. Después de saludar a todos empezó la plática.

-Y bien Edward, ¿Cuál es la noticia que nos van a dar?- preguntó Carlisle.

- Bien, bueno Bella y yo tenemos algo importante que decírles. Se que esto es un poco precipitado, sin mencionar que lo creíamos imposible- dijo antes de ser interrumpidos por Emmett.

- ¡Se van a casar! Por fin la convenciste de que te diera el si, ¿huh?- dijo Emmet con una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-¡No claro que no!- grité rápidamente, después me di cuenta que mi reacción se había malinterpretado -Quiero decir Edward no me tiene que convencer de nada y si nos vamos a casar, dentro de algunos años, pero esa no es la noticia- dije volviéndome a sentar.

-Hay ya por Dios díganos cual es la noticia- gritó Alice en desesperación, Jasper inútilmente estaba tratando de calmarla.

-Bueno la noticia es, que Bella y yo... vamos a ser papás.- en cuanto terminó de decir eso, todos jadearon en respuesta, Alice estaba completa y totalmente en shock por la noticia, nunca pensé que podría dejar a Alice sin palabras, Jasper estaba tratando de controlar las emociones inútilmente, Esme tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara al igual que Emmett, Rosalie tenia una cara de sorpresa y de….. ¿Tristeza?, tendré que preguntarle luego a Edward y por último Carlisle estaba estudiando la situación muy detenidamente.

De pronto el silencio se acabo por un grito de Emmett – Lo sabia, sabía, sabía que Edward no podría aguantarse por mucho tiempo mas- todos y digo todos le devolvimos una mirada envenenada y luego Rosalie lo golpeo en la cabeza, yo no sabia que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir algo.

Pensando esto sentí unos fríos y pequeños brazos abrazarme, eran de Alice. –Por eso es que te comportabas tan rara últimamente, ¿verdad?- yo asentí no confiando en mi voz. –No entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Es que no sabia como hacerlo, tenia tanto miedo, no es que me enorgullezca decir, hola tengo 18 años y estoy embarazada.- le dije honestamente.

-Bella, no debiste de haber tenido miedo, yo soy tu mejor amiga y si eres un poco joven para estar embarazada, pero eso no quiere decir que te tengas que avergonzar de nada, sabes que te voy a apoyar siempre- y con eso cayeron las lagrimas que había tratado de no derramar.

- Lo siento Alice, te prometo que no te volveré a guardar ningún secreto- después de eso se acerco Esme a abrazarnos.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, se que serán muy buenos padres- nos dijo mientras me abrazaba maternalmente.

-Gracias Esme- después de eso, los demás nos abrazaron y nos felicitaron.

-Y bien Bella, ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?- me preguntó Alice. Me imagino que haciendo cálculos mentales sobre cuantos meses tendría para comprar ropa y muebles para el bebé.

-Bella y yo calculamos que tiene alrededor de 3 a 4 meses de embarazo- le respondió Edward tomándome de la mano.

- ¿No han ido a consulta con el Doctor, nunca?- dijo Carlisle reprobatoriamente.

- He estado tratando de convencer a Bella de ir, pero ella quería que fuera después de que se los dijéramos a nuestra familia.- le respondió Edward.- Pero ahora que lo saben, arreglare un cita para ir con el a mas tardar en una semana- dijo Edward firmemente, sabia que tendría que decírselo a mi hermano antes.

-Muy bien, ¿Han pensado que van a hacer, digo se van a casar antes de que nazca el bebé o después?, porque si es antes ya estamos muy atrasados, tendremos que ponernos a planearlo ya.- dijo Alice, la verdad es que no lo sabia, Edward y yo habíamos hablado muy poco sobre el tema de casarnos y yo siempre le había expresado que no me quiero casar nada mas por estar embarazada y muchísimo menos quiero ver las fotos del día de nuestra boda y pensar que una ballena y yo podríamos pasar por hermanas gemelas.

-No lo sabemos Alice. Bella y yo todavía no tenemos nada planeado- respondió Edward. Iba a agregar algo mas, pero en ese fue interrumpido por Emmett

-Por Dios ustedes son las personas mas desorganizadas que conozco, no tienen nada planeado, no han ido con el doctor y todavía ni siquiera saben si se van a casar o no, la verdad me avergüenzas Edward- dijo Emmett interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no habíamos pensado en eso, pues nos habíamos preocupado mejor en como se los íbamos a decir y como evitar que el embarazo se supiera en la escuela- le respondió Edward enojado- Lo importante por ahora es que Bella y el bebé estén bien, después vemos que vamos a hacer después de que nazca.- termino. La verdad es que yo me quiero casar después de que nazca nuestro bebé, pienso que será lo mejor, quiero decir así no sentiré que me estoy casando nada mas por estar embarazada, aunque yo se que amo a Edward y que el me ama a mi por igual, pero no puedo evitar en eso.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno aquí esta el cap 3 editado por que tenía muchos errores, esperó que les haya gustado ;)**

**Salli =]**


	4. Sola

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia, es hecha sin fines lucrativos.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**Sola**

Después de hablar con la familia de Edward y próximamente mi familia, me relaje un poco, porque sea como sea sabia que ellos nos iban a apoyar, aparte no es como si Edward fuera en realidad un adolescente de 17 años en verdad.

Fuimos a mi casa después de eso, Carlisle nos dijo que no había problema en ir con un ginecólogo normal, pues cree que si el embarazo fuera anormal ya lo habría notado, así que Edward hizo una cita con un obstetra para el lunes, no estoy muy contenta de ir, la verdad obvio los doctores, sea la situación que sea. Después de hablar con la familia de Edward siento que quiero un poco más a mi bebé, pero todavía me siento un poco decepcionada de mí.

Pasaron 2 días más y Edward se puso firme, me hizo llevar un justificante para la clase de gimnasia, así que oficialmente estoy fuera de ella y no entiendo porque me molestas, digo es la clase que mas odio en todo el mundo, pero últimamente me molesta que no me deje bajar escaleras, que no pueda estar en un lugar púbico donde se permita fumar y mil cosas mas que ¡ni siquiera sabia que existían!. Mi hermano me invito a cenar hoy con el, así que el vendría a recogerme a la salida de la escuela, iremos a Port Angeles y pasaremos todo el día juntos, creo que seria una oportunidad perfecta para decirle, pero no quería arruinar nuestro día, hace mucho que no estamos juntos y solos.

Mi hermano estaba esperándome en cuanto salí, me despedí de Edward y después de que le jure que no iba a hacer nada muy divertido o arriesgado me dejo ir, no entiendo que tiene este hombre contra la diversión, en serio., después de todo estar embarazada no es sinónimo de estar enferma, Jessica me invito a un fiesta este fin de semana y creo que aceptare ir, Ángela y yo necesitamos un tiempo de chicas.

—Hola Bells, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?— me pregunto mi hermano.

—Muy bien como siempre— le conteste alegremente.

—Me alegro, oye estaba pensando en que tengo que esperar unos documentos de fax, ¿Te parece si retrasamos un poco nuestra comida?— me dijo, mientras conducía a la casa. La verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre pero podrías comer un snack en casa o algo así.

—Si, no hay problema. —le respondí mientras sacaba unas galletas de la mochila.

—Últimamente tienes buen apetito, ¿No?— me dijo, y fue ahí cuando puso cara seria —De hecho, esperaba hablar contigo sobre eso, no te parece que últimamente has subido un poco de peso, la verdad es que me preocupa, tu nunca te habías cuidado lo se, pero nunca habías subido así de peso— yo no sabia que responder, me quede congelada — La verdad es que eh notado que has actuado un poco extraña , quiero decir me parece que hay noches en las que te escucho llorar y ya no sonríes como antes, pero creo que me lo estoy imaginando, ¿no?— intente no llorar, pero me fue imposible, voltee mi cara para que no lo notara. En cuanto llegamos a la casa subí corriendo a mi habitación y me puse a llorar sin parar. Yo sabia que se le tendría que decir, pero no ahora, por favor no ahora.

Una hora después mi hermano subió y toco a mi puerta —Bells ya llego lo que estaba esperando—Me dijo intentando entrar a mi cuarto. — ¿Por qué esta puesto el cerrojo? — me pregunto.

Yo no podía responderle, así que simplemente me levante de mi cama y le abrí la puerta, el inmediatamente noto mi cara, había estado llorando por una hora no quiero ni siquiera pensar en como se veía.

—Por Dios, ¿Por qué están llorando?, Dios es porque te dije que estaba un poco subida de peso, sabia que era un idiota por decirte eso, lo siento sabes que eres hermosa y puedes seguir comiendo todo lo que quieras, no importa como estés yo te amo.— me dijo con una cara muy preocupada, él creía que me había ofendido por llamarme gorda — Perdóname Bells, lo que dije fue horrible y no lo volveré hacer— cuando dije eso supe que no podía seguir lastimándolo mas.

—Estoy embarazada— le grite, no se de donde saque el coraje para gritarlo.

—¿Qué estas que?— me grito de vuelta, en ese momento me sentí muy enojada no se porque, era la que menos tenia razón para estar enojada.

—Estoy embarazada— le volví a gritar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada?— me grito y eso elevo por mucho mi enojo.

—¿Tengo que explicarte como se embarazan las mujeres?, veras cuando un hombre…— y en eso fue interrumpida por él.

—No seas cínica, a lo que me refiero es que habiendo tantos métodos para no quedar embarazada, tu tenias que ponerte a jugar a la ruleta rusa— me dijo sin gritar, pero todavía muy enojadado— No tengo ningún problema en que Edward y tu tengan intimidad, pero, ¿Por qué no se cuidaron?, ¿Por qué arruinar su vida así?, no lo entiendo— terminó, no sabia que responderle, no le podía decir que mi novio es un vampiro de mas de 100 años y que nunca pensamos que me podía embarazar, de hecho no creo que un anticonceptivo hubiera servido en este caso. Así que me quede callada.

Unos cuantos minutos después volvió a hablar —Y, ¿Qué vas hacer?, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida ahora?— en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, me sentí tan sola, mas sola que nunca, me sentí tan abandonada e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo que haría cualquier persona en mi lugar.

—No se que voy a hacer todavía— le dije en una voz muy baja —Tengo sed, voy a la cocina por agua— en cuanto llegue al final de las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi camioneta y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, mi hermano obviamente escucho cuando salí, pero no creo que me persiga, espero, encendí la camioneta y metí el acelerados a todo lo que daba, no había forma en que enfrentaría esto sola, necesitaba a Edward conmigo, así que fue a su casa, mi hermano no paraba de marcarme al celular, así que lo apague, no podía hablar con el ahorita.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Edward, estaba esperándome en la puerta de la entrada.

—Por Dios Bella, me tenias muerto de la preocupación, tu hermano me llamo furioso, sabia que vendrías a verme, dijo que te quiere en la casa ya— me dijo mientras me abrazaba — Por favor explícame lo esta sucediendo, ¿no íbamos a darle la noticia los dos juntos?— me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Lo siento, no se lo quería decir, pero las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca— le dije mientras empezaba a llorar por milésima vez en este día —Hubieras visto la mirada de decepción en su cara, nunca lo había visto así, me dijo que había arruinado a mi vida, me dejó sola.— le dije mientras me abrazaba a él —Fue horrible Edward— le dije sollozando, demonios porque era tan débil.

—Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí contigo amor— dijo él, no supe en que momento llegamos a su habitación, estábamos los dos sentados en la cama que acababa de comprar para mi. —Tenemos que volver a tu casa, tengo que explicarle mis intenciones contigo— y en eso recordé que no podíamos explicarle nuestra intención con la situación, porque no la teníamos.

—Pero que le vamos a decir, ni siquiera hemos decidido si nos vamos a casar antes o después de que nazca nuestro bebé.— le dije, mientras me paraba —Bueno la verdad es que no me quiero casar antes de que nazca, prefiero que esperemos hasta que nuestro hijo/a cumpla tres o cuatro meses— le dije mientras caminaba un poco por a habitación.

—Pero no crees que eso seria malo para el bebé, yo quiero estar con el y ella desde el primer día de vida— me dijo mientras el también se paraba.

—Y lo vas a estar, digo que no estemos casados no quiere decir que no vivamos juntos.— le dije, el me iba a empezar a replicar, seguramente sobre valores, pero no lo deje— Y por favor, no me digas que esta mal que vivamos juntos antes de casarnos, por que es una tontería, me refiero a que estoy embarazada, así que dejemos los valores atrás— le dije un poco irritada.

—Bella que nos hayamos dejado llevar una vez y que haya tenido consecuencias, no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer todo lo demás mal, no considero que este bien que tu y yo vivamos en unión libre— me dijo mientras me tomaba las manos y me obligaba a verlo a la cara.—Empezamos las cosas un poco mal, así que quiero terminarlas bien— me dijo, dándome una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

—Sabes que no creo que hoy pueda decidir eso, mejor vamos a casa de mi hermano para terminar con eso de una vez por todas— le dije mientras le daba un suave beso.— cuando bajamos las escaleras de su casa, Esme me dijo que me había preparado de comer, así que no podía despreciar la comida que con tanto amor me preparo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi hermano estaba en la sala con la televisión prendida, pero no creo que la estuviera viendo.

—Que bueno que llegaron, me tenían preocupado— dijo con una voz mucho más tranquila, pero todavía podía observar la decepción y un poco de enojo en su mirada. — Edward te importaría explicar esto— le dijo a mi novio.

—Quiero disculparme John, por no haber respetado a tu hermana de la forma en la que debí de haberla respetado— le dijo, tan caballero como siempre — Pero te puedo asegurar que me voy hacer responsable por mis acciones— terminó.

—Si claro, como tu no eres el que tendrá que renunciar a su sueño de ir a la universidad— le respondió mi hermano agriamente.— Ni dedicar toda tu vida a su hijo— le dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Edward.

—Te aseguro que yo me haré tan responsable de nuestro hijo como Bella y también te aseguro que Bella podrá ir a la universidad, nada mas tendrá que posponerlo por un semestre— le dijo educadamente, como siempre —Ya hablé con mi familia, y mis padres me dan todo su apoyo, al igual que mis hermanos, mi madre me dijo que ella puede cuidar a nuestro hijo, cuando Bella entre a la universidad— le dijo.

—Y como se supone que la vas a mantener, digo no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera vivir toda su vida en casa de tus padres. — si tan solo supiera que viviremos con ellos toda una eternidad, pero mejor no le agrego esto a su plato —Un hijo cuesta mucho dinero y no creo que sea justo para tus padres pagar por ello— no había pensado en eso. No podía decirle a mi hermano que Edward tenia el suficiente dinero como para vivir una vida llena de lujos por toda la eternidad.

—Te aseguro que el apoyo que mis padres no mantendrán a mi hijo, buscare un trabajo y entrare a la universidad, yo me hare responsable de nosotros dos— le dijo mientras me beso en la mano.

—Bueno me parece que ya tienen todo planeado— nos dijo mientras se paraba —Bella nunca quise decirte eso, tienes todo mi apoyo— me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Bueno creo que los dejare hablar a solas— dijo, Edward mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando me acerque a despedirlo, quedamos en que volvería una vez que mi hermano estuviera dormido.

—Bella no te puedo decir que no estoy un poco decepcionado, pensé que sabrías esperar un poco mas— me dijo mientras nos sentábamos nuevamente en la sala —Tienes que estar consiente que un bebé es una muy grande responsabilidad, no digo que no sea una cosa maravillosa, pero tu vida no volverá a ser la misma una vez que nazca tu bebé, es mas no creo que vuelva a ser la misma a partir de ahora.

—Lo se, pero la verdad— dije mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse —La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de miedo, no se que esperar, yo no quería esto, no es que no quiera a mi hijo, pero no quería esto ahora. En mis planes no estaba casarme a los 18 o 19 años.— le dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos, como cuando era pequeña.

—Se que no querías esto y se que desgraciadamente esto es una consecuencia por un pequeño descuido— dijo, mientras hacia círculos en mi espalda. —Pero nadie dijo que tienes que casarte, yo me puedo hacer responsable de los dos, será difícil pero si nos organizamos yo puedo mantenerlos y tu puedes terminar la universidad y conseguir un buen trabajo— a pesar de que yo sabia que estaba ofreciendo eso con la mejor voluntad del mundo, no pude evitar enojarme, el mal interpreto mis palabras, yo no me quería casar joven, pero quería estar toda la eternidad con Edward y mi hijo, de eso estaba segura, pero no iba a dejar que lo notara.

—Muchas gracias, pero sea como sea, no puedo vivir un vida donde Edward no esta— le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y así nos quedamos hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**A/N:Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo. **

**Besos**

**Sally =]  
**


	5. Sexo si, sexo no

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que todavía les guste la historia, puse un link en mi profile de Bella de 16 semanas.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5**

**Sexo si, sexo no.**

Hoy era la primera cita con el Dr. Esparza y estaba muy nerviosa. Después de eso, estoy segura que todo el pueblo sabrá que estoy embarazada, no es que me moleste mucho, nuestras familias ya lo saben, así que los demás pueden hablar cuanto quieran. También estoy un poco nerviosa, tengo miedo que me digan que algo va mal con nuestro bebé.

—Y bien amor, ¿Qué dices?— había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no puse atención a lo que me dijo Edward, notando mi confusión me repitió— ¿Vas a querer saber el sexo del bebé? — no había pensado en eso, tal vez sea mejor esperar hay pocas sorpresas como esta en la vida, pero también quiero empezar a pensar en el nombre y quiero decorar su cuarto y comprarle muchas cosas.

—No lo sé, ¿Tú que dices? — se quedó pensándolo por un momento.

—Me gustaría saber el sexo, quiero empezar a prepararme- me dijo con una de mis sonrisas preferidas –Pero si tú no quieres, le podemos decir que me lo diga en privado- Edward hablando en privado con el doctor no creo que sea la mejor idea, ya lo escucho, Bella no puedes hacer eso porque el doctor dijo que era malo, argg ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, pero no estoy segura.

— ¿Te parece si te digo cuando entremos?, así tendré mas tiempo para meditarlo— le dije.

—Me parece muy bien amor— me respondió.

Por fin llegamos al hospital. Antes de que yo pudiera pestañear, como siempre, él ya estaba abriéndome la puerta. La verdad es que ya se me nota mucho el embarazo, el cambio en mi cuerpo, es muy obvio que he ganado unos cuantos kilos de más y aparte mi busto había crecido enormemente. ¡Por Dios! Es como si me hubiera puesto implantes. Me siento un poco incómoda por el cambio de mi cuerpo. Pero, poco a poco me iré acostumbrando.

Entramos al hospital y tomamos el elevador, yo hubiera querido que Carlisle, estuviera presente en la consulta, pero desgraciadamente tuvo una cirugía.

En la consulta nos preguntaron las cosas de rutina, y después de media hora de indicaciones, pasamos al cuarto del ultrasonido. No puedo creer que hoy vaya a conocer a mi bebé. Decidí que no quería saber el sexo, quiero que sea sorpresa. Después de todo, lo quiero saber más adelante, sólo tengo que preguntarle a Edward, creo que es la mejor opción.

El doctor me puso un liquido muy frio en mi estómago, y encendió la maquina del ultrasonido. —Bien Bella, Edward, aquí esta su bebé— no lo podía creer, no era posible que en mi cuerpo cupiera tanta felicidad, podía ver su manita, su pequeña manita y sus piecitos, son la cosa mas hermosa del mundo — Lo que se escucha son los latidos del corazón de su bebé— no lo pude evitar, empecé a llorar. Por Dios, es el sonido más hermoso que eh escuchado en mi toda vida, definitivamente valía la pena todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta ahora, no importaba nada más.

Volteé a ver a Edward y sé que si él pudiera, estaría al borde de las lágrimas en este momento. Me abrazó, y me dio un suave pero rápido beso —Al parecer todo esta bien, pero es importante que sigas las indicaciones que te di y que te realices todos los exámenes que te ordené. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder nada, recuerda que cada minuto es importante- yo asentí con la cabeza, sin confiar mucho en mi voz.

Al parecer el doctor pensaba que estábamos un poco jóvenes para ser papás, por eso creía que íbamos a ser muy irresponsables respecto al embarazo. Si tan sólo él supiera que aunque Edward lo intentara, no podría ser irresponsable. Sin contar que fácilmente podría ser su abuelo, un muy guapo abuelo.

-No se preocupe. Me encargaré de que Bella cumpla todas las indicaciones, y de no perder ninguna cita o examen.- y aquí va mi diversión, traducción: no la dejaré hacer nada divertido durante su embarazo. Últimamente habíamos discutido un poco, porque le dije que iba a ir a ver a Jacob. Quiero verlo, quiero hablar con él como lo hacia antes. Pero no sé si será la mejor opción en estos momentos.

Después de eso me entregó una receta para vitaminas, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que llevaba casi todo mi embarazo tomando acido fólico. Desde que sospeché de mi embarazo, lo empecé a tomar. Después de todo no causa daño, solo beneficio. Edward no es él único que puedo sobreactuar en algunas ocasiones. Él se quedó hablando con él doctor mientras yo iba a llamar a mi hermano. Contestó al primer timbre.

—_Bells, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?_

—_Me dijo que los dos estamos muy bien, tienes que verlo, es la cosa más bonita del mundo, me imprimió una foto, ahorita te la enseño._

—_Me alegro de que todo esté bien. No llegues tarde a casa, por favor. Sabes que me preocupo mucho._

—_Si esta bien, estaré temprano._

Después de eso colgamos, desde que estoy embarazada mi hermano se ha vuelto se ha vuelto muy estricto. No me deja salir a otro lugar que no sea con Edward, o con alguno de los Cullen. En ese momento me entró otra llamada. Era Alice.

—_Isabella Swan ¿Cómo se te ocurre no querer saber el sexo del bebé?, ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace mí?_ —_ preguntó con una fingida tristeza._

—_Alice, por favor. Como si tú no supieras ya el sexo del bebé._

—_Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que ahora tendré que quedarme callada. Tendré que decorar el cuarto del bebé de sorpresa._

—_Como si no disfrutaras haciendo eso, pero no te preocupes no se si cambiaré de opinión mas adelante._

—_Espero que así sea. Te espero en mí casa, en 15 min. Quiero ver la foto de mi sobrino/a, y además, tenemos que ir a comprar ropa nueva. No es bueno para el bebé, que uses ropa ajustada. _— por mas que odiara ir de compras, Alice tiene razón. Ya nada me queda.

—_Está bien, pero no más de tres horas comprando, te lo advierto._

—_Como tú quieras. Pero eso significa que tendremos que ir varias veces, te lo advierto_— me dijo riendo.

Dijimos adiós y colgamos, tendré que acostumbrarme a eso.

— ¿Disfrutaste de la conversación con mi hermana? — me preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

—Sí, fue de los más divertida— le dije mientras caminábamos a la salida — Y tú ¿Qué hablaste con el doctor? — le pregunté, temiendo un poco su respuesta.

—Le pregunté algunas indicaciones en las que tenia duda— me dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir al carro. — ¿Y ya decidiste que no quieres saber el sexo del bebé?

—Por el momento no. Quiero que sea sorpresa.— dije antes de darle un beso, él me vio con una ceja levantada —Yo sé que no me gustan las sorpresas. Es sólo…quiero pensarlo bien. Y cambiando de tema, tenemos que ir a tu casa porque Alice y toda tu familia se mueren por conocer a nuestro bebé. Por cierto, hoy en la tarde saldré de compras con la obsesiva de tu hermana. — le bromé mientras encendía el carro.

—Me parece bien, tendré que hablar con ella para marcar ciertas reglas— esto me habría molestado, solo que ahora era el hecho de que realmente tenía que controlar a Alice y se lo agradecía.

Llegamos a su casa en diez minutos. Desde que estoy embarazada, Edward no conduce como un maniaco, gracias a Dios. En cuanto me bajé de auto, fui envuelta en unos pequeños y fríos brazos.

—Hay que bueno que ya llegaron, no sabia si iban a venir— cuando dijo eso no pude evitar rodar los ojos. —Bueno en realidad si sabia que iban a venir, pero entiende eso no le da emoción a mi vida. — se rió. Mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba dentro de la casa hacia la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Tienes que verlo Alice. Es él bebé más hermoso del mundo, sus manos y sus pies, están tan pequeños, pero son hermosos. No puedo esperar por tenerlo en mis brazos. — le dije mientras sacaba las fotos de mi bebé.

—O por Dios. No lo puedo creer, es mil veces mejor que en mi visión, es tan hermoso y tan pequeñito— comentó Alice emocionada.

—Sí, lo es— le respondí mientras me iba a sentar junto a Edward.

Después de mostrarle las fotos a toda la familia. Alice y yo estábamos en camino al centro comercial.

—No sabes las cosas tan bonitas que eh visto que vamos a comprar, te van a encantar. La ropa para maternidad es tan tierna, también compraremos algunas cosas para el bebé-— hablaba sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

—Alice, ya te he dicho que no quiero saber el sexo del bebé— espero que no insista mas, porque me estoy viendo muy tentada.

—Y no lo sabrás, simplemente compraremos ropita unisex, no te preocupes— esa idea me agrada, así podre comprarle cosas a mi bebé sin arruinar mi sorpresa.

Después de comprar toda la ropa para embarazada de 16 a 20 semanas, que había en el centro comercial. Y con la promesa de que volveríamos, nos dirigimos por fin a casa. Estoy tan cansada, no puedo esperar a llegar a dormir. No quería pensar que haré mañana en la escuela, después de haber visto a mi bebé decidí que estoy muy orgullosa de tenerlo dentro de mí, no me importa lo que digan cuando se enteren. Edward me llevó a mi habitación, estaba tan cansada, que me dormí en cuando me puso en la cama.

Esa noche soñé con mi bebé, no sabia el sexo porque estaba de amarillo. Estábamos Edward, él bebé y yo, en la sala de mi casa. Estábamos abrazados, nos veíamos completa y totalmente felices.

* * *

**A/N:** Siento que este tan corto el cap, pero quiero que lo del embarazo en la escuela sea aparte de este, ahora siento que no le estoy dando mucha importancia a Edward en esto así que estoy preparando un cap con Edward pov, porque aunque obviamente Bella es la principal en el embarazado me muero por ver a Edward papi hehehe, díganme que piensan hasta ahora, también estaba pensando que puedo actualizar dos veces por semana con cap mas largos o puedo seguir actualizando así pero con cap cortitos, a ustdes que les gustaría.

Salli =]


	6. La pelea

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**  


* * *

**Capitulo 6  
**

**La pelea**

Nunca en mi siglo de vida, pensé que estaría en una situación como esta. En la época en la que yo naci, y viví, me enseñaron que él hombre siempre tiene que ver a la mujer como un tesoro y la tiene que respetar y proteger. Yo me prometí que haría eso con Bella, el día que decidí que ella seria mía por siempre, pero he cometido muchos errores, primero la abandoné, pesando que la protegería, y resulta que mi estupidez casi le cuesta o nos cuesta a ambos la vida. Si se le puede llamar vida, no sé, cual es su apuro de convertirse en un moustro como yo, pero lo peor, definitivamente, es que le falté el respeto aquella tarde que estábamos en nuestro prado, y ahora ella esta embarazada, y yo sigo y sigo cometiendo errores. Pero lo más desconcertante, es que tengo 109 años y voy a ser papá, lo peor de todo es que un papá adolecente, nunca en mi vida pensé que podría suceder eso. Y para hacer más estresante el asunto tenía que cuidar a la mujer más descuidada e inocente del mundo.

Bueno después de lo que le hice no tan inocente. No puedo creer que por mi culpa Bella, vaya a perder un semestre en la universidad, y vaya a tener que pasar incomodidades en la escuela. Los humanos adolecentes son tan inmaduros, ahora tendré que estar mas cerca de ella para protegerla, aunque no le guste que la cuide como bebé. A veces es tan irritante que no me deje protegerla como debo hacerlo. Por ejemplo hoy, me pidió ir a cenar con Ángela para decirle lo de su embarazo en privado y que no fuera tanta la sorpresa. Yo estaba orgulloso de ella, lo ha afrontado con tanta fortaleza. Pero no me agrada que se vaya a cenar ella sola.

—En que piensas, Edward— me preguntó mi madre desde la entrada de la sala. Estaba tan encerrado en mis pensamientos que no la oí acercarse.

—En Bella, el bebé y todo lo que esta pasando y pasará— le expliqué, mientras ella se acercaba a sentarse junto a mí.

—Lo que les esta pasando es maravilloso, Edward. Un bebé es el mejor milagro de la vida, se que es un poco temprano para Bella, pero sé que los dos serán excelentes padres— le dijo mientras me tomaba una mano.

— ¿De verdad piensas que voy a ser buen padre?, me refiero, ¿Qué tal si ella nunca me perdona que haya convertido a su mamá? o aún peor ¿Qué tal si ella nos odia por nuestra forma de vida? Nos mudaremos constantemente, y lo peor de todo, que tal si se lastima— le pregunté a Esme tomando aire innecesariamente, me sentía tan niño hablando con mi mamá de esta forma.

—No lo pienso, Edward. Estoy segura— me respondió con una gran sonrisa —Realmente eso es lo maravilloso de ser padre sabes— no estoy muy seguro de entenderla.

—_Verás_— me dijo ahora en sus pensamientos. —_Cuando eres papá, le enseñas a tus hijos como vivir, pero lo maravilloso del asusto es que ellos también te enseñan. Aunque tú no lo veas, vas aprendiendo poco a poco de ellos también y estas listo, listo para estar con ellos en cada paso de su vida, incluso en cada error que cometan. Y yo se que tú, Edward. Eres muy bueno en eso, cuidas a Bella como fuera de cristal_—que a me defensa si lo es— _Estoy segura que no habrá mucha diferencia con tu hija o hijo, y al final eso es lo único que importa_— habló a través de sus pensamientos, mostrándome una imagen de Bella y yo juntos, estábamos fuera de mi casa. La estaba ayudando a subir al carro y en eso la abracé. Acaricié, también, su hermoso bulto. Ese bulto que me traería la mayor de las felicidades.

—Muchas gracias mamá— le dije mientras me paraba y la abrazaba —Ahora iré por Bella a casa de Ángela— le di un beso en la mejilla, y llegué a mi auto en un segundo. Espero no hacerla esperar, estaba muy enojada cuando le dije que no tenia permiso de manejar en la noche y mucho menos sola. No quiero que siga manejando esa troca, no creo que ni mi bebé ni ella estén seguras en esa cosa. Tendré que encontrar una forma de convencerla que lo mejor es que le compre un auto nuevo.

Llegué muy rápido a casa de Ángela, por lo que oí en los pensamientos de ella, estaba un poco sorprendida por la noticia, pero muy feliz porque pensaba que Bella y yo, seremos muy buenos padres, Ángela me agradaba, es una persona sincera y noble. Me sorprendió un poco que estuviera preocupada por la reacción de Jessica y Lauren, al parecer a Bella no le importaba que se supiera la noticia en la escuela, así que empezaría a partir de mañana a usar ropa de maternidad. Tendré que ocuparme de eso después.

Esperé pacientemente a que Bella me llamara, en la avenida de la casa de Ángela.

Me llamó 5 minutos después, y le dije que ya estaba afuera. Ella salió muy rápido después de despedirse de Ángela. Yo salí para abrirle la puerta y saludar rápidamente a Ángela. Una vez en el auto empezamos a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te fue amor? — le pregunté.

—Me fue muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. La verdad, es que fue un poco difícil decirle. Me dio un poco de miedo, pero cuando se lo dije, me dijo que le daba mucho gusto por ti y por mí— me replicó muy alegre.

—Me alegro mucho amor— Ahora era buen momento para hablar de mañana. — Así que, ¿Mañana planeamos decir que estas embarazada?— le pregunte, jugando al despistado.

—Sí, pienso que ya estoy lista. ¿Tú no? — su voz detonaba preocupación y duda.

—Claro que sí. Yo estoy listo cuando tú lo estés. Es sólo que, no quiero que la inmadurez de los niños te haga sentir mal— hablé mientras tomaba su mano. Creí que se enojaría por este comentario, pero sorpresivamente no lo hizo. La verdad es que últimamente han sido un poco duros sus cambios de humor, sobre todo su irritabilidad.

—Edward, creo que es hermoso que tú y yo vayamos a tener un bebé. Por eso, no me importa lo que esos inmaduros me digan. Porque, se que soy muy afortunada de tenerte a ti a nuestro bebé, y a nuestra familia.- me dio un beso terminando de decir eso.

—Me alegro, por que yo también lo estoy de ustedes— eso me recordó — Hablando de ustedes, ¿Ya cenaste? Sabes que no es bueno que te saltes una comida— Bella rodó los ojos ante este comentario.

—Sí, mi amor. Cené con Ángela, y antes de que lo preguntes. No cené pizza, ni nada extremadamente delicioso como eso, Ángela hizo ensalada y pollo a la plancha, así que por esta noche puedes estar tranquilo— algunas veces, es como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—Estas segura que no lees mentes amor— le bromé estacionándome en su avenida. — Entonces volveré cuando tu hermano este dormido, ¿esta bien? — me bajé para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

—Sí, me parece muy bien. Pero, te quería decir que hablé con mi hermano, y me dijo que no había problema con que te invitara a dormir. Después de todo, ya estoy embarazada. No cree que me puedas embarazar dos veces— dijo mientras entrabamos a su casa —Nada mas me pidió que no hiciéramos nada divertido, y que él pueda escuchar— se ruborizó un poco cuando dijo esto. Oh, como amaba ese rubor, no había cosa mas hermosa.

—Bueno, si a tu hermano no le parece mal. Entonces, dormiré legalmente contigo ahora. Pero iré a mi casa por ropa para mañana— aunque no lo necesitaba, pero no quería causar sospechas con su hermano.

—Está bien, pero no te tardes amor. No me podré dormir hasta que no estés conmigo— me pidió para después besarme dulcemente.

Después de ir a mi casa en tiempo record, incluso para mi. Regresé con mi Bella, desgraciadamente ya estaba dormida, al parecer a sus hormonas no les molesta mucho que no este aquí. Se veía tan increíblemente hermosa dormida. Me acoté a su lado con mucho cuidado para no molestarla. La verdad es que escucharla hablar dormida era la cosa más entretenida y divertida esta noche.

—No Edward. ¡Quiero galletas de chocolate, cubiertas en chocolate y con nieve de vainilla!, no quiero esa cosa verde y temblorosa. — definitivamente adorable.

Estábamos en mi auto camino a la escuela, Bella estaba un poco nerviosa pero decidida. Ella, se ve hermosa con su panza de embarazada. Aunque fuera muy pequeña, no podía evitar verla, traía una blusa color turquesa y muy pegado al cuerpo, resaltando sus bellas y nuevas curvas, y un jean muy ajustado también. Creo que no será muy difícil adivinar su estado. Llegando al estacionamiento, la ayudé a bajar, y caminamos agarrados de las manos hasta el salón de ingles. Cuando entramos, Bella se quitó la chaqueta. Los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de su nueva situación, inmediatamente. Empezaron a imaginar toda la historia. Estaban mas que sorprendidos. Gracias a Dios, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Bella o a mi, bien, no quería que nada le incomodara.

* * *

Bien, ya no había marcha atrás, todos mis compañeros de inglés, ya saben que estoy embarazada, y sospechan que en muy poco tiempo todo el cuerpo estudiantil sabría. Pero como le dije a Edward no voy a dejar que esto arruine mi felicidad. El haber visto por primera ves a mi bebé, hizo que esto se hiciera más real y hermoso. La clase terminó muy rápido para mi mala suerte, ahora tendría que salir y enfrentar el murmullo en los pasillos. Cuando salimos del salón me aferré a la mano de Edward, el notó que estaba un poco nerviosa así que me abrazó de los hombros. Nos encontramos en el pasillo con Alice y con Jasper, como siempre que cruzábamos el pasillo, para ir a nuestra clase de matemáticas.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Ángela? — me preguntó Alice. Por más que ella trataba, no podía evitar sentir todas las miradas sobre mí. Trataré de no pensar en eso.

—Como si no supieras— le respondí bromeando —Mejor dime como me va a ir a la hora del almuerzo, ¿si? — era medio broma-en serio.

—Bella, te digo que no tienes de nada de que preocuparte. Nadie te va a ser la vida más difícil. No te preocupes- me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo. No me importa que me hagan la vida difícil, pero no quiero que la atención se dije en los Cullen, más de lo que está— Si lo intentan aquí estamos Edward, Jasper y yo, para evitarlo.

Eso no lo había pensado. No creo que haya alguien que se atreva a molestarme, los Cullen son conocidos por lo intimidantes que son. Nuestra clase de matemáticas, fue como siempre, muy aburrida. A excepción de toda la gente viéndome, pero nada que no pueda manejar ignorándolas.

Por fin, después de mil años llegó la hora del almuerzo, necesito comer. Aunque el doctor me haya dicho que estoy subiendo mucho de peso, no me importa. Subí diez kilos a mis 4 meses, ósea que nada mas me quedan, dos kilos para todo el embarazo. No, definitivamente no creo que los cumpla. Además, Esme me dijo que puedo comer todo lo que quiera. y ya después me preocupo por bajarlos. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Edward fue por mi comida, o un gran error.

—Edward, me puedes decir que es esto— le pregunté viendo a mi supuesta, y no apetitosa bandeja. Tenía una ensalada, una manzana y un jugo de manzana. Por Dios, no puede creer que nada mas con esto sobreviviré. Mi organismo necesita grasa, mucha grasa.

—Amor, el doctor dijo que te tenías que cuidar un poco. Para que tu peso no se descontrole— ¿Para que mi peso no se descontrole? Ósea que estoy gorda, claro por eso no me quería. No pude evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas, mi amor no me quiere por que estoy gorda. —No amor, no lo que quise decir en ese sentido. Estas hermosa, mas que hermosa, solo es por cuestión de salud— estaba mintiendo para que dejara de llorar, en realidad ya no me quiere. Voy a ser mamá soltera de por vida. Ahora estaba sollozando. —No, Bella amor. Por favor, no llores- me abrazó muy fuerte.

—Eres un tonto, Edward. No sabes que a una mujer nunca se le menciona nada de su peso— Alice le explicó mientras me alejaba de los brazos de Edward, ahora ella me estaba abrazaba.

—Demonios, Bella. Tus emociones están descontroladas— murmuró Jasper mientras intentaba calmar mi tristeza.

—Bella, no le hagas caso al tonto de mi hermano. No estas engordando mucho, ellos no saben como es el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada— me consolaba mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme las lágrimas. —A demás, el tonto te estaba tratando de decir que la comida con mucha grasa no le hace bien ni a ti, ni a mi sobrinito.

—Sí, Bella. Yo como hombre, te digo que Edward seria un completo idiota si pensara que estas fea— intervino Jasper —Si pudieras sentir lo que proviene de él estos últimos días, te darías cuenta que te ama más.

Esto me calmo un poco. Pero aún quería mis papitas fritas y un chocolate de caramelo. —Edward— dije intentando que mi voz sonara normal —Si te perdono, ¿Me comprarías unos doritos y un chocolate de caramelo? — ahora intente hacer un puchero. Y creo que si funcionó.

—Está bien, te puedo comprar un chocolate o unos doritos. Por favor Bella, dame un poco de tranquilidad— bueno, supongo que con un chocolate de postre me puedo conformar.

—Bueno, solo una barra de chocolate acaramelado, por favor— se paró de la mesa, me dio un suave besó y se fue a comprar mi chocolate.

—Definitivamente, creo que el embarazo es el arma mas letal de las mujeres— se rió Jasper desde el final de la mesa.

—Si los hombres supieran como tratar a una mujer en el embarazo, no habría problema— me apoyó Alice. Edward llegó después de eso con mi chocolate, y me dejó comérmelo completo una vez que terminé toda mi comida. No sé como antes podía sobrevivir solo con eso.

Terminamos y me tocaba gimnasia, es la única clase en la que estoy sola. Espero que cuando el entrenador vea mi embarazo, me dejé ir a casa, y no me haga sentarme el resto de la clase. Porque en serio es muy aburrido, y eso aumenta las probabilidades de que asesine a alguien antes de que la escuela termine.

Llegando ahí el entrenador me hizo sentarme, ¿Por qué la gente conspira en mi contra? No lo entiendo. Y para terminar de arruinar mi día, Jessica se sentó a mi lado. Al parecer tenia un pie lastimado o algo así.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? — definitivamente esto no puede ser bueno, ella no me habla desde que Edward y volvió, y, aún así, antes ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de ocultar su desagrado.

—Hola Jess, estoy muy bien y ¿Tú?— jugué a la tonta, aunque se que no me servía de nada, pero Jessica esta en la lista de personas que utilizaran mi embarazo para molestarme.

—Bien también, escucha Bella. He escuchado rumores muy raros sobre ti— así que ahora ella estaba jugando a la tonta, como me desespera. Pero podíamos jugar dos.

—A si— fingí sorpresa — ¿Y qué has escuchado sobre mí? — no creo que se atreva a decírmelo.

—Bella, por favor, me ofende mucho que no puedas confiar en mí. ¿No te he demostrado todo este tiempo lo buena amiga que soy? — en serio esperaba que no me hiciera contestar eso —Me enteré que estas embarazada— si se atrevió a decirlo. —Y quiero decirte que tú y Edward cuentan con todo mi apoyo, porque si es de Edward ¿Verdad? — escogió muy mal momento para meterse con mis hormonas.

—Jessica, que tú seas una zorra que no se acuerde con quien se bajo el pantalón. No quiere decir que yo sea igual que tú— le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara —Así que por que no te quedas con toda tu buena amistad, y te la metes por donde te quepa— no le di tiempo a que me respondiera, me levanté, agarré mis cosas. Me fui ignorando al entrenador cuando me llamaba. Estoy tan enojada, que no se lo que pueda decir en estos momentos. Me metí al baño y empecé a llorar como nunca, como odio estos cambios hormonales. No sé en que momento llegó, pero sentí unos pequeños brazos abrazarme.

—Me preguntó si el bebé era de Edward— le conté mientras lloraba mas —Y luego, yo le dije cosas muy feas y malas, soy muy mala persona Alice. La peor que existe en el mundo. — no podía parar la lagrimas.

—No eres mala persona, simplemente no puedes controlar tus cambios de humor. No has oído que no debemos de hacer caso a lo que dice una muy enojada mujer embarazada- me dijo Alice en un intento de consolarme y al parecer funcionó.

—Es la segunda vez en este día que lloro como una magdalena— me sentía tan tonta, nunca me ha gustado llorar enfrente de la gente, y ahora no hago otra cosa más que hacerlo.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas, es mejor que te desahogues. Vamos a limpiarte la cara y a salir, porque Edward está apunto de romper la puerta y entrar. Así que apurémonos. — me trató de arreglar un poco, pero no tuvo éxito, mis ojos estaban rojos y muy hinchados por tanto llorar.

En cuanto salimos Edward estaba esperando con sus brazos abiertos.

—Me dijo que si estaba segura que tu eras el papá— sollocé mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho —Y yo le dije que era zorra y que se metiera sus estúpidas ideas por donde le quepan — eso parecía un poco gracioso, me reí un poco con Edward.

— ¿Le dijiste eso amor? — me preguntó muy divertido.

—Si— le respondí no muy orgullosa.

—Bueno, me alegró que lo hicieras. Se lo merecía. — me aseguró.

—Lo sé, pero también el entrenador me iba a decir algo y no lo deje. Me salí de su clase sin hacerle caso. — de pronto recordé lo que había hecho.

—Edward no me siento bien, ¿Te importa si nos vamos a casa?— y eso fue todo lo que basto para crear un caos.

— ¿Cómo que no te sientes bien? — me dijo ahora ¡Cargándome! —Calma amor, no te preocupes llegaremos muy rápido al hospital.

— ¡Edward, por el amor de Dios bájame! Me refiero a que no me siento muy bien emocionalmente, pero gracias a esto, la escuela parce muy tentadora— ahora estábamos en la entrada de su auto. Bueno al menos ya me había bajado.

—Bella, ¿Estás segura que no me estas mintiendo?, no te estas sintiendo realmente mal. Pero no me quieres preocupar— me dijo con un tono muy serio.

—Como están las cosas Edward, lo único que me preocupa es mi bienestar emocional, y te digo que quiero ir a mi casa por favor. — hablé mientras le quitaba las llaves de su carro y me abría la puerta.

—Bella, no te enojes. Sabes que me tengo que preocupar así por ustedes— y sabía que lo tenía que hacer, pero era tan irritante.

—Tienes razón, yo lo sé. Pero, a veces me estresa un poco. Nada mas, ¿Te parece si nos tomamos un día libre para nosotros dos?- le propuse mientras le daba un beso.

—Me parece muy bien, y ¿Qué quiere hacer, señorita? — no lo había pensado, pero tal ves ir a ver cosas para nuestro bebé con Edward era lo que necesitaba. —Bueno, primero le hablaremos a tu hermano para explicarle lo sucedido— no tardaban de llamar a mi hermano.

Después de explicarle a mi hermano, y prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer. Edward y yo decidimos que iríamos de compras a Seattle, después de todo. Como Edward manejaba no duraríamos mucho en llegar.

El viaje fue muy rápido como lo predije, o bueno eso creo. Me dormí todo el viaje. Quiero ir con Edward a las tiendas de bebé. Quiero comprar tantas cosas. No puedo creer que a mi me guste comprar, pero es que estas cosas son tan hermosas.

Estábamos en una tienda viendo unas cunas y muñequitos de peluche.

—Edward, creo que quiero saber el sexo de nuestro bebé— le dije sin pensarlo dos veces —Quiero saber que comprarle, que nombre ponerle. Quiero comprar muchos libros de bebes— Edward nada mas me veía divertido, andar ahí y por allá en la tienda. Es que todo era tan bello, no me podía decidir, quería comprar todo.

—Si amor, pero recuerda que no podemos irnos muy tarde. No quiero que te desveles, debes de dormir bien. — hablando de dormir bien. Se me había olvidado decirle a Edward que el sábado saldré con Ángela y con Clara, unas amigas de la escuela.

—Oye amor, te quería decir que el sábado saldré con Ángela y con Clara— le dije, esperando no ocasionar una pelea en estos momentos.

—Me parece muy bien amor y ¿A dónde van a ir a cenar? — creo que aquí viene todo.

—Vamos a ir a una fiesta en Port Ángeles— aquí viene el discurso.

—Bella, sabes muy bien que no puedes estar en esos lugares, y mucho menos si es en otra ciudad ¿Qué tal si tienen un accidente en la carretera? ¿Qué tal si algo en la fiesta sale mal?, no puedes controlar lo que pasa ahí Bella— en serio este hombre me creía retrasada mental o que. No pude evitarlo fueron mis hormonas, me levanté y me dirigí a la parada de autobús, maldita sea debimos de haber ido a Port Angeles, no a Seattle. En que estaba pensando. — ¿Bella que crees que estas haciendo? — a mi no me importo y seguí caminando. Él me alcanzó el paso muy fácil y me agarro del brazo. —Si quieres volver ya, está bien, pero lo haremos juntos.

—Suéltame Edward, yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, no me importa lo que me digas, quiero estar sola— le dije ahora gritando.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras en estar sola en Forks, pero por ahora te vienes conmigo— y me volvió a agarrar del brazo.

—Te juro que si no me sueltes voy a gritar muy fuerte, y no creo que quieras causar un escándalo aquí ¿Verdad? — y con eso me soltó del brazo. Aproveché y corrí hacia la parada de autobús, tendría que tomar otro camión para llegar a Forks pero no me importaba, estaba tan harta de esto. No entiendo como mi vida cambio tan dramáticamente, odio esto, odio sentirme triste y en otro momento sentirme bien, odio estar gorda, odio que todos se me queden viendo y hablen a mi espalda, odio que Edward me trate como bebé, odio todo esto.

* * *

**Besos**

**Salli =]  
**


	7. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y fav. Como siempre me hace muy feliz :)**

**También le quiero dedicar este cap a mi amiguis SoffiCullen . Y también le agradezco a Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock por hacerme ver mis equivocaciones, espero que no se te haga muy chafa la reparación :P.**

**

* * *

****Reconciliación**

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella Pov**

Demonios. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo dinero para el camión de Seattle a Forks, ¿Quién iba a pensar que se cobra tarifa de viaje? Sabia que esto iba a terminar mal y todo por que Edward no puede aceptar que tenga amigas y viva normal. Bueno lo mas normal que puedo vivir yo. No le estaba pidiendo mucho, solo que comprendiera que quiero ir a una fiesta con mis amigas, es mucho pedir. Aunque reconozco que fue una estúpida idea haber tomado este camión y mas si no tengo dinero, demonios, ¿Por qué las visiones de Alice tienen que estar bloqueadas en el embarazo? No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mi cara mojada, ¿Por qué tengo que llorar por todo? Soy una gran bebé. Mi bebé, siento mucho haber dicho que odiaba estar embarazada, no lo odio bebé, te amo eres lo mas maravilloso que tengo, solo que a veces es un poco difícil, como desearía tener a una mamá que compartiera esto conmigo. Sentí como alguien se sentaba junto a mí en la banca, pero no quise levantar la vista porque sabía muy bien quien era.

-Perdón amor, no debí reaccionar de esa forma. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi carro donde esta mas caliente y ahí lo hablamos?- me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas. Yo solo asentí. El me ayudo a pararme y entramos a su auto. – ¿Te parece si nos vamos a Forks o quieres que te compre el boleto?- Creo que podía darle una oportunidad para que se disculpara.

-Me parece bien que nos vayamos ya, en tu auto- le dije mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos.

-Bien, Bella perdóname por haber reaccionado de esa forma, te debí de haber dado solamente mi opinión, por favor Bella no me gusta verte enojada y mucho menos triste- levante un poco mi mirada, tenia la cara triste y con arrepentimiento.

-Te perdono Edward, pero no eres solo tú el que se tiene que disculpar, no debí de haber reaccionado en la forma en la que lo hice y hacerte un berrinche, la verdad no se que me pasó, perdóname- le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

-Amor, yo entiendo que tu cuerpo y tus reacciones en este momento no te pertenecen, no tengo nada que perdonarte.- por que tenia que ser siempre tan comprensivo, Dios soy la peor de las novias. No pude evitar volver a llorar por este pensamiento, argh es lo único que se hacer. Me odio tanto.

-Bella amor, por favor no llores, sabes que no soporto el verte y oírte llorar.- me dijo preocupado.

-Es que tienes a la peor novia del mundo Edward, lo único que hago es quejarme y llorar- le dije mientras lloraba. Edward simplemente sonrió……¿Sonrió? Bien no me esperaba eso.

-Hay amor, yo creo que tendremos que hacer algo con tus hormonas muy pronto. Y no, no estas ni cerca de ser una mala novia, eres la mejor novia del mundo y estas a pocos meses de hacerme el novio más feliz de mundo. – bueno, creo que tiene un poco de razón, con lo que respecta a las hormonas claro. En ese momento sentí algo muy extraño en mi pancita. Oh por Dios creo que acaba de dar su primera patadita.

-Edward creo que nuestro bebé acaba de dar su primera patadita- le dije mientras movía su mano a mi pancita. Y ahí esta otra vez esa sensación, se siente como un pequeño empujoncito desde adentro, aww mi bebé esta feliz de que sus papis se reconciliaran. Mi pequeño ángel. – O por Dios ¿sentiste?- la cara de Edward era invaluable, no creo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto tan feliz.

-Si nuestra pequeña niña va a ser una gran bailarina- si, si lo será, un momento.

-¿Nuestra pequeña? ¿Tendremos una niña?- le dije emocionada, una niña, espero que saque todos los rasgos de Edward, será hermosa.

-Lo siento amor, la verdad es que si sabia que iba a ser una niña, no pude evitar notarlo, pero como tu lo querías en sorpresa, pues bueno tu me entiendes ¿no?- me dijo apenado por haberme dicho el sexo.

-No hay problema amor, te iba a decir que quería saber en sexo de nuestro bebé o bueno creo que nuestra niña.- no lo puedo creer voy a tener una niña. –Edward vamos a tener una niña, imagínate lo hermosa que va a ser y lo inteligente, la vamos a consentir y a amar mucho. – no puedo esperar para decirle a Alice que vayamos a comprarle muchas cosas.

-Si mi amor, la voy a querer y consentir igual que a su mamá, solo espero que ella si se deje consentir y si me deje comprarle el mundo. También decidí que la vamos a educar en casa- ¿educar en casa? Claro por que no sabemos que tan desarrollado va a ser su lado vampiro. Hay mi pequeña vampiresa.

-Pero Edward, si la educamos en casa no va a tener amiguitos, además ¿no te parece que nos estamos adelantando un poco a los hechos? Todavía no nace y ya estas preocupado por su preocupación, no me quiero imaginar como va a ser cuando nazca- le dije mientras me reía, estoy un 99% segura de que es para prevenir algún futuro novio de mi bebé.

-Bella si algo eh aprendido es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, hay que tener nuestra vida planeada- bueno tiene un punto a su favor, pero después discutiremos sobre eso. No me había dado cuenta que ya casi entrabamos a Forks, que bueno que Edward maneja muy rápido.

-Perdón por haber arruinado nuestro día de compras Edward- le dije honestamente.

-No arruinaste nada amor, no te preocupes olvidemos ya eso.- no pude evitar notar lo guapo que se veía Edward, siempre eh pensado que no hay nada mejor para un reconciliación que el sexo, o mi Dios no puedo creer que haya dicho eso. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Espero que no lo note -¿Y se puede saber por que te sonrojas?- me dijo muy divertido.

-No por nada, debe de ser la calefacción del auto- le dije mientras le bajaba un poco.

-Si aja. Como si no distinguiera cuando te sonrojas por algo mas, vamos amor dime, dentro de poco vamos a ser esposos, nos debemos de tener confianza. – gracias a Dios estábamos llegando a mi casa y estaciono el carro. Bueno el tiene razón, voy a ser su esposa y los esposos tienen mucho sexo de reconciliación. – Por favor Bella, te volviste a sonrojar, me mata el no saber, dime amor.- me dijo con una voz muy impaciente.

-Te diré cuando entremos a mi casa amor- perfecto, mi hermano hoy me dijo que estaría todo el día con la insoportable de su novia. Así que tendremos la casa para nosotros dos.

* * *

Edward me ayudo a bajar y abrió la puerta de mi casa.

-Bien ahora si me puedes decir que era tan gracioso Srita. – me dijo mientras me llevaba cargando a mi habitación.

-Estaba pensando que lo mejor de la reconciliación es el sexo- sip otra vez mis hormonas hablan por mi.

-Bella sabes que estas embarazada, no podemos hacer eso, es mucho riesgo para nuestra pequeñita- me dijo mientras impedía que lo siguiera besando.

-Amor la primera vez nos salió muy bien, de hecho nos salió más que bien- le dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre mí abultado vientre. A menos de que no quiera estar conmigo porque ahora estoy gorda.-Es por que estoy gorda ¿verdad?- ahora estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

-No mi amor, eres hermosa, de hecho el embarazo hace que te veas mas hermosa, aunque lo pensé imposible. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba.

-Entonces demuéstramelo Edward, por favor. Hazme sentir que eres mío como yo soy tuya, por favor- le dije mientras empezaba a besarlo en el cuello.

-Bella… amor…. Por favor, no me hagas esto- bien, ya estaba cediendo, me aproveche y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa. –Dios vas a ser mi perdición…… bueno pero si siento que la situación es muy peligrosa paramos ahí, ¿esta bien?

-Lo que tu quieras mi vida- le dije mientras le terminaba de quitar la camiseta y el pantalón. Edward también me quito la blusa y el pantalón, mucho mas rápido que yo a él si puedo agregar y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las que queremos sexo en el matrimonio.

Nos besamos y nos acostamos en mi cama, haciéndonos uno mismo. Como aquella tarde en la que creamos a este bebé.

* * *

Después de esa maravillosa reconciliación, decimos, bueno yo decidí que quería unas alitas y una gran nieve de oreo. Así que fuimos a cómpralos. Si así iban a ser nuestras reconciliaciones entonces quiero enojarme todos los días, aunque con mis hormonas no creo que sea muy difícil. Fuimos a su casa a cenar, después de todo Edward se iba a quedar legalmente conmigo.

-Alice- le dije mientras íbamos entrando a la sala –Ya se que vamos a tener una niña- le dije mientras la abrazaba. –Imagina todas las cosas lindas que vamos a comprarle y su cuarto, lo vamos a poder decorar rosa- no puedo creer que este hablando de compras y decorar, supongo que el embarazo si hace muchas cosas nuevas –Bueno aunque pensándolo bien, yo comprare en línea y tu en el centro comercial.

-Si va a ser una nena hermosa cuando crezca, se parece tanto a Edward, va a ser la niña mas codiciada de la escuela- así que si irá a la escuela, parece que Edward ya perdió esa pelea.

-Ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos- le dije mientras caminábamos a la sala de descanso- ahí estaban todos menos Carlisle y Esme -¿Dónde están tus papás amor?

-Salieron a cazar pero no creo que tarden. – me dijo mientras se sentaba a jugar con Emmett.

Cuando nos sentamos Alice y yo, Rosalie se sentó a mi lado. Esto es muy raro, por lo general mientras más lejos estoy de ella mejor, desde que me embarace se comporta de un modo muy diferente, había olvidado preguntárselo a Edward.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?, hace tiempo que no pasabas por nuestra casa- me dijo una Rosalie muy amable, alguien a quien definitivamente nunca había conocido hasta hoy.

-Muy bien Rosalie, lo siento es que estas semanas han sido un poco raras y hemos estado un poco ocupados – quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermano y amigos antes de irme definitivamente, hasta eh contemplado la posibilidad de hablar con mi mamá, la extraño por mas que me lo niegue. – Y tú, ¿Cómo has estado?

-También gracias, tu sabes un poco aburrida de la rutina- ok esto es un poco raro, agradable pero raro – Y ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

-Va muy bien gracias a Dios, aunque estoy pensando en cambiar de doctor- no me culpen si no aguanto a un estúpido doctor que nos este diciendo que somos muy jóvenes e inmaduros para ser padres. –Creo que Edward y yo hablaremos con Carlisle.

-Me alegro mucho- esto me da un poco de miedo y el miedo me da hambre.

-Edward, me puedes traer mi nieve de oreo por favor- le dije con una sonrisa –Aunque no se si quiero primero las alitas. Te puedes traer las dos cosas por favor.

-Claro mi amor, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Sip, una coca cola por favor- ahora que pienso también tengo mucha sed.

-Enseguida vuelvo- me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

-Lo siento Rosalie, tu sabes que no se puede hacer nada cuando el hambre llama- hay por Dios que estúpido chiste, es una vampira no sabe lo que es el hambre. Estoy un poco nerviosa por su repentino interés.

-Claro Bella, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Así que escuche cuando le decías a Alice que va a ser nena.- me preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si vamos a tener a una nena, te imaginas todas las cosas que voy a hacer con ella- bueno eso no sonó muy bien, parece como si fuera a comprar una muñequita. –Ya no puedo esperar para tenerla a mi lado y para volver a tener mi cuerpo, no me puedo imaginar los próximos 5 meses.

-Así que voy a tener una sobrinita a la cual cuidar huh- me preguntó Emmett quien había dejado su juego para unirse a nuestra conversación. –Hubiera querido que mi primer sobrinito fuera niño, pero así tendré a alguien a quien proteger- me dijo con una de sus burlonas sonrisas.

-Aww Emmett, gracias se que a mi bebé nunca le faltara protección.- es tan hermoso por fin poder hablar con ellos sobre esto.

-Y cuéntanos Bella que se siente estar embarazada.- me preguntó de nueva cuenta Rosalie. Con el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues es algo muy difícil de explicar, siento tan raro, para empezar siento que no es mi cuerpo, no me siento yo para nada, pero al mismo tiempo sigo sin creerlo, no puedo creer que yo este haciendo un bebé dentro de mi y que lo vaya a tener en mis brazos en 5 meses, es algo inexplicable- siempre eh pensado que el mayor miagro en la vida es el ser mamá, aunque nunca lo desee. –La verdad yo nunca deseé ser mamá, cuando era pequeña ni siquiera jugaba con muñecas, siempre pensé que los bebes eran como pequeños tumores con patitas que simplemente servían para ensuciar y llorar, pero cuando estas embarazada es como si no importara nada mas que tú bebé- le dije otra vez conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Así que a ti realmente nunca te importo el que si te casabas con Edward no ibas a poder tener hijos- me preguntó ahora Alice.

-Pues no, yo amo a Edward y él lo es todo para mi, así que nunca pensé que necesitara algo mas para ser feliz con él, pero ahora que estoy embarazada siento que nuestra felicidad se ha elevado a niveles altísimos- le dije bromeando –Aunque ahora que estoy embarazada me doy cuenta que si me gustan los niños. Es muy raro de explicar. – me estaba confundiendo un poco.

-¿Y que sientes en tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo se siente estar embarazada?- me preguntó Rosalie.

- Pues sientes algo muy raro, sientes como que mucha presión en el estomago, como si alguien te estuviera inflando con una bomba de aire. Aunque eso se oye un poco raro- es que no sabia como explicarlo realmente –También siento que no controlo nada de lo que digo, es como si todo me molestara, hay momentos en los que estoy muy alegre y de pronto me pongo muy triste. Eso definitivamente lo voy a extrañar.- odio lo que las hormonas hacen con mi cuerpo, hay veces que siento que odio a todo el mundo. –Hoy sentí la primera patadita de nuestro bebé – le dije con una orgullosa sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta que Edward ya había llegado y que ahora todos se habían puesto a mi alrededor para escuchar la platica. Agarre primero la nieve, empezaría con eso y terminaría con la alitas, definitivamente esto de los antojos no me lleva a nada bueno.

-En serio, y ¿como fue? ¿Qué sentiste? – Alice estaba saltando en su asiento –Por que no me llamaron, hubiera ido, es mas Edward solo tenia que pensar en que quería llamarme, ni siquiera tenia que hacerlo- nos dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Alice estábamos en una carretera no podías llamarte- le respondió Edward.-Pero antes de que nos amenaces te prometo que la próxima vez te llamaremos, o bueno yo pensaré en llamarte.

-Si Alice, lo prometemos- le dije mientras tomaba la mano de Edward. – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta se sintió muy raro, como si alguien estuviera empujándome un poco desde adentro. Estoy segura que va a ser igual de inquieta y saltarina que su tía Alice- espero en serio estar equivocada, con una Alice en la familia es suficiente. Y justo hablando de eso mi bebé me pateó.-De hecho creo que no te tendré que hablar, por que se le acaba de ocurrir ponerse a dar pataditas- le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en mi pancita.

-Puedo- preguntaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Claro- les dije mientras colocaba sus manos en el lugar donde se estaba moviendo.

-Oh mi Dios, no lo puedo creer, esto es mejor que comprar una semana completa- bueno no creo que esa sea muy buena comparación.

-Alice, cualquier cosa es mejor que ir de comprar una semana- ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Solo esperó que mi sobrinita no saque esa aberración por el buen gusto- me dijo mientras me lanzaba un cojín en juego. De pronto Rosalie se paró se disculpo y se fue de la habitación. Bien, esto esta muy raro, primero es la persona más amable y después cuando estamos jugando se va.

-¿Dije algo que le molestó?- le pregunte a Edward.

-No no fuiste tú Bella, simplemente que se acordó de algo y si me disculpas me iré con ella- me dijo Emmett por mientras salía tras ella. Voltee a ver a Edward con mi cara confundida, pero fue Alice la que me respondió.

-De nosotras Rosalie es la que menos acepta que no podemos tener hijos- o por eso el brillo de ojos –Pero no te preocupes, no esta enojada ni resentida contigo, al contrario, quiere estar mas cerca de ti para poder vivir un poco el embarazo contigo- nunca había pensado que ninguna mujer en mi familia a parte de mi no podía tener hijos, es un poco triste, como quien dice yo estoy enfrente de Rosalie diciéndole que aunque vaya a ser vampira como ella voy a tener una hija.

-Perdón Alice, no sabia que Rosalie se sentía de esa forma- le dije realmente apenada.

-Pero Bella tu no tienes la por que disculparte, ella no se sintió mal por tu culpa como ya te dije, nada mas permítenos vivir el embarazo junto contigo ¿si?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que si menza- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazó.

-Bueno ahora volviendo al tema, ya que sabemos, bueno en realidad que sabes que va a ser nena, tenemos que planear tu baby shower- me dijo dando brinquitos como acostumbra.

-Alice no podemos planear un baby shower ahora- ella me vio como si no entendiera por que- Vamos Alice, para empezar tengo solamente 4 meses y medio, aunque ya estoy gordita todavía no tengo la panza que se debe tener en el baby shower y para terminar se supone que yo no debo saber nada del baby shower. Mis amigas lo deben de planear, que volviendo al punto son sin mucho 5 o 6 amigas que tendría en el baby shower.

-Bella por favor, si de invitados y planeación se trata no te preocupes déjamelo a mi- cuando le iba a objetar me dijo –A parte esperare a que tengas 7 u 8 meses, ¿Esta bien?- no le podía decir que no porque sabia que de todas formas no lo iba a aceptar.

Después de eso termine mi cena por fin y me despedí de todos, ya era muy tarde y Edward y yo queríamos ir a dormir, bueno nada mas yo quería ir a dormir.

* * *

-Amor no hemos hablado de algo muy importante- me dijo mientras los dos estábamos acostados en mi cama.

-¿De que amor?- le dije, la verdad no creo que tengamos algo importante de que hablar. A menos que quiera volver a discutir lo de la fiesta, que para mi es mas que tema cerrado, iré con Ángela y con Clara, quiera o no. –Si es sobre la fiesta al menos podemos esperar para mañana, por favor, no quiero discutir mas.- la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada.

-No amor, no te preocupes discutiremos eso mañana, mas bien estaba pensando en la boda- la verdad es que ya lo había pensado, pero no había tenido tiempo de decírselo a Edward. –Necesitamos que hacer antes de que nazca nuestra bebé- me dijo acariciándome la pancita.

-Bueno yo la verdad quiero que nos casemos después del nacimiento- Edward se quedó cayado –No es que no te ame, ni que no este segura de ser tu esposa- yo sabia que iba a sacar esa carta así que me adelante –Lo único que pasa es que primero: no quiero ver las fotos de mi boda y decir que me case a mis 18 años por estar embarazada, que yo se que no es cierto pero enfrentémoslo Edward, si acaso adelantamos la boda va ser por la bebé y segundo porque nos faltan un mes y medio para terminar las clases y la verdad no me quiero casar sin haber terminado la preparatoria primero.

-Amor yo también pienso un poco como tú, pero por otro lado no quiero que mi hija este sin su padre cuando nazca- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, yo también lo imite y me senté en la cama, de pronto ya no tenia sueño. –Entiéndeme Bella me muero por que seas mi esposa, eh esperado tanto tiempo por ti- ahora se encontraba sentado junto a mi.

-Edward yo también quiero ser tu esposa, pero entiéndeme tu a mi todo esto yo no lo planeaba y todo esto que esta pasando en mi vida es tan difícil y yo no digo que para ti no lo se, me refiero a que sea como sea yo tengo 18 años, un hijo o hija, no estaban en mis planes y yo se que es lo mas maravilloso que nos paso, pero solo te pido que me esperes, quiero que mi boda contigo sea inolvidable, uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida. – no estaba lista todavía para casarme, no quiero terminar siendo la niña de preparatoria que se casa por estar embarazada, por suerte Edward parece entenderlo.

-Claro que te esperaré amor, si quieres que nos casemos cuando este nuestra hija con nosotros, entonces así será- me dijo mientras me besaba, realmente amaba a este hombre.

-Muchas gracias Edward, te prometo que mañana fijaremos la boda, después de todo que no nos casemos antes del bebé no significa que no la empecemos a planear- con eso nos volvimos a costar y me quede dormida profundamente, últimamente duermo mucho, Carlisle me dijo que era normal en el embarazo. Un día me dormí desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las 8 a.m. del día siguiente, Edward estaba que se moría para variar. Creo que aunque sea un sobreprotector de lo peor mi bebé y yo podemos estar seguras de que siempre va a dar todo por nosotras y por eso somos muy afortunadas.

* * *

Hoy era viernes y como es uno de esos estúpidos días soleados en Forks Edward no podrá venir a la escuela, después de asegurarle un millón de veces que podía sobrevivir un día sin él en la escuela acepto ir a cazar con toda su familia y desde que me entere que estaba embarazada no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra y no sale a cazar son su familia, espero que esta vez lo disfrute. No estaba del mejor humos para ir sola a la escuela pero creo que podría soportar, son unas cuantas horas después de todo.

Hacia tanto que no manejaba mi troca, cuando prendí el radio escuche la canción perfecta era la canción para mi bebé y Edward:

La primera estrofa de Edward:

_No existe nada que me de ni la mitad_

_De todo lo que tú me das _

_Cuando descubro tu mirada_

_No cambiaria ni loca tu sonrisa_

_Por todo el mundo por nada de nada._

Y la segunda de mi bebé:

_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo_

_Y todo lo que pido a Dios _

_Te esperare aquí con paciencia _

Y la verdad es que mi hija se convirtió en todo para mí aparte de Edward, ellos dos son mi vida, es como si mi corazón se hubiera agrandado, es algo hermoso.

Había leído en un libro de guía de padres que los bebes escuchan a partir de las 16 semanas, así que le empezaré a cantar y hablar a mi bebé y le pediré a Edward que lo haga también.

-Eres todo lo que le pido a Dios ¿sabias bebé?- dije mientras tenia mi mano en mi vientre, sobre mi pequeño bultito de amor. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento vi una moto aparcado en el lugar de maestros y solo había una persona que conocía capaz de aparcar su moto ahí.

-Jacob- susurré.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció el cap 6, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre si les esta aburriendo o si tienen alguna sugerencia o cosas por el estilo, amaría que me lo hicieran saber. Ustedes son los lectores, ustedes deciden que leen. **

**P.D: Como se dieron cuenta aquí justifique lo de Edward con el ultrasonido y sexo de bebé, espero que les haya gustado ;). Y MerlinaDementiaSnow espero que te haya gustado la escena de amor entre Bella y Edward, lamento que no tuviera lemon pero en serio no puedo escribirlo en esta historia jejeje. **

**Reviews plis!!!!**

**Salli21 =]**


	8. Entre recuerdos y disculpas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me hacen moe moe feliz =]!!!!**

**Cap. anterior: **

_Cuando llegué al estacionamiento vi una moto aparcada en el lugar de maestros y solo había una persona que conocía capaz de aparcar su moto ahí._

_-Jacob- susurré._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Entre recuerdos y disculpas **

No podía creerlo, era mi Jacob, corrí a abrazarlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ¡Lo extrañe tanto!,corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

-Jake, ¡Hacia tanto que no te veía, te eh extrañado tanto!- le dije emocionada, pero él no me respondió nada tampoco me devolvió el abrazo, se quedó en su lugar como piedra. -¿Qué sicede Jake, no te alegra verme?- no lo entendía, si no me quería ver, ¿Por qué vino a la escuela?

-Por favor Bella, bien sabes que no estoy aqui para que cuentes tus problemas y que nos pongamos a jugar - me dijo amargamente, esto hizo que mis hormonas reaccionaron casi en automático.

-No te pases Jacob, no seas idiota- le dije muy enojada –Mejor dime que quieres y vete- no me importa si lo lastimaba, después de todo el me había entregado y abandonado, soy yo la que debería de estar enojada.

-Sam me mandó para preguntarte si esa... cosa que tienes dentro de ti es normal o será un moustro como su padre- acaso le acaba de llamar moustro a mi hija, espero, realmente espero que no.

-Mira pedazo de cachorro escurrido si te refieres a mi HIJA, te puedo asegurar que no sera un moustro como tú- estaba mas que furiosa, creo que ahora todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaba observando, así que Jacob me jaló para que nos pudieran tapar un poco los árboles.

-Bien, cuando nazca esa cosa lo comprobaremos- esto fue el colmo, nunca, nunca molestes a una mujer embarazada.

-¡No es una cosa, maldito cachorro mutante!- reuní toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, cerré el puño y lo dirigí a su estúpida cara. El tipo ni siquiera pestañeo, creo que ni se di cuenta. Auch creo que me fracturé la mano. La expresión de Jacob era de sorpresa y de… ¿Dolor? No me importa, se merece sufrir, no debió haberle dicho a mi hija cosa, quien se cree el idiota. –Y dile a Sam que se meta en sus estúpidos asuntos, no en los míos.- mi mano ardía horrible, cuando me di la vuelta para irme el brazo de Jacob me detuvo.

-Bells, perdóname, no quise decir eso sobre tu….tu…..tu hija- dijo entre dientes –Pero.....¿Cómo pudiste? Te das cuenta que ahora estas atada con él para siempre- me dijo como si eso fuera algo malo.

-Por si no todavia no te queda claro Jacob, eso es lo quiero, esa es mi meta en la vida y aunque admito que en mis planes no estaba embarazarme antes de acabar el bachillerato, no me arrepiento de nada- le dije muy enojada, estaba con todas mis fuerzas tratando de detener las lágrimas, malditas hormonas del embarazo.

-No puedo creer lo que dices- me dijo entre triste y enojado, se quedo callado un poco - La verdad creí que era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta que me amas mas a mi que a ese estúpido chupasangre.- Me dijo gritandome muy enojado ¿Esto era una broma?

-Jacob yo nunca, nunca, nunca podría amar mas a un estúpido perro como tú- el dolor en su cara fue indescriptible, me di cuenta de las horribles palabras que le dije, ¿Dios que esta mal conmigo?, tengo un don para hacer sentir miserable a la que gente que amo. –Perdón Jacob, eso no fue lo que quise decir, pero me enoja mucho que insultes a mi familia. Así que te pido que te vayas y que no regreses a buscarme – Ahora no solo había dolor en su cara, si no también había mucho enojo.

-Sabes lo que diría tu padre si estuviera vivo, sabes lo decepcionado que estaría de que su hija haya sido una zorra y ahora este embarazada y se tiene que casar para cubrirlo- eso fue un golpe bajo, él sabia que todavía me dolía mucho su muerte, él quería lastimarme.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi papá, por que te juro que esta vez no respondo, no me hagas decirte cosas de las que me voy a arrepentir luego Jacob, por favor no me hagas decirlas.- no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas cuando dije eso, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de coraje, como se atrevía a mencionar a Charlie.

-Te enojas por que sabes que tengo razón, por que tú también estas enfadada y decepcionada contigo, eres tan patética Bells, la sanguijuela te dejó como si fuera su deshecho y tú lo perdonas, lo aceptas y le das un hijo- no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Jacob.

-Edward no me dejó como su basura, él se fue para protegerme y nunca lo volvería a hacer- él no entiende nada.

-¿Y tú le crees?, en serio Bells, pensé que serias mas inteligente que eso, él no te ama, él solo se divierte contigo y cuando se aburra de jugar a la familia feliz, te volverá a dejar, usada y con una hija, una sucia hija de sanguijuela- dijo escupiendo las palabras con tanto odio.

-¿Y tú que sabes del amor Jacob? Tú no sabes nada, tú dices amarme, pero te juro que alguien que ama nunca podría hacer este daño y sabes que, me das lastima, porque nunca vas a conocer el amor, estas podrido por dentro y mientras yo tengo a mi hermosa familia, tú estas solo y solo te vas a quedar y créeme que si alguna vez te quise, ahora lo único que siento por ti es desprecio y lastima- no me importa que sufra, este no es mi amigo, él murió hace mucho tiempo. –Adiós Jacob- le dije dándome la vuelta sin mirar atrás. –Ah y si algún día te arrepientes de todo lo que dijiste, no me importa, quédate con tu perdón, para mi estas muerto y enterrado- Y seguí mi paso, decidí que no podía entrar a la escuela así, aparte la primera hora ya había empezado.

* * *

Me subí a mi troca y manejé por horas, sin ningún rumbo, eh llorado tanto que creo que se me acabaron lágrimas, realmente pensé que Jacob había ido por que me extrañaba mucho, nunca me imaginé que me diría todo lo que me dijo. Lo que mas me dolió fue que tenía razón, mi papá estaría muy decepcionado de mi en estos momentos, él siempre trabajo muy duro para que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos ir a la universidad y tener una buena vida, espero que me perdone. No me había dado cuenta que me había detenido y mucho menos que era enfrente del cementerio.

Me bajé de la troca y camine hacia la tumba de Charlie, mi papá. La verdad es que no había venido nunca, en el funeral no pude pararme y estar aquí, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y no es como si hoy estuviera muy lista pero necesitaba pedirle perdón, necesitaba sentir que él estaba orgulloso de mí. Después de buscar un poco la encontré, no se como no se me ocurrió que estaría junto a la de mi abuela.

_Jefe Swan, respetado y amado ciudadano, devoto padre, descanse en paz._

Hace 4 años que murió.

-Hola papi- Dios me siento como una niña pequeña, le dejé de decir papi a los 5 años y papá a los 10. Había sido una pésima hija –Perdóname papá, por tardarme tanto, pero no podía ¿sabes?, no podía aceptar que te fuiste para siempre.- Charlie y yo nunca fuimos muy unidos, no porque él fuera mal padre, sino porque él era una persona silenciosa como yo, a los dos nos gustaba sufrir en silencio, como decía mi mamá. –Desearía que estuvieras conmigo, que me perdonaras por decepcionarte. –No podía controlar el llanto en este punto –También me gustaría que vivieras este momento conmigo, que fueras un abuelo para mi hija. -Hija, que raro se siento todavia -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Voy a ser mamá! Estarías muy contento con el hombre que elegí, es el mejor del mundo, se que nadie nos va a querer y a cuidar como él- para este momento mis piernas se habían rendido, estaba sentada enfrente de la tumba de mi papá –Te extraño tanto, tanto- y a mamá también. –Papi necesito saber que no te decepcione, por favor- no lo soporte, me tiré al suelo y seguí llorando. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero creo que fue mucho pues ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Necesitaba salir de aquí –Me tengo que ir papi, pero prometo que vendré a verte con Edward y nuestra hija, te amo y te extraño tanto, cuídame desde donde estés, por favor.- me levanté del suelo, mi ropa estaba un poco sucia por el lodo y mi mano me ardía extraordinariamente pero aun así no creo que pueda volver a casa todavía. Necesito pensar un poco más. Me subí a mi troca otra vez, espero que Edward no llegué antes lo que me dijo, porque si no va a estar muy preocupado y no puedo lidiar con eso ahora.

* * *

Manejé hasta Port Angeles, estacioné mi troca y me bajé a caminar, necesitaba aire fresco para poder pensar bien. ¿Por qué Jacob me dijo eso? ¿Cómo pudo lastimarme de esa manera? Él era mi mejor amigo, mi sol. ¿Cómo pudo apagarse de esa forma? ¿Por qué a todas las personas que amo las termino alejando? No entiendo que esta mal conmigo. Soy tan mala persona, Edward no debería estar conmigo, mi hija no merece una mamá como yo. Me senté en una banca de parque en el estaba caminando, ignoré el ardor en mi mano, mi móvil empezó a vibrar pero también lo ignoré, necesito estar sola, necesito pensar en muchas cosas. Con los eventos de hoy llegué a la conclusión de que necesito hablar con mi mamá, no se si estoy lista para perdonarla, pero debo intentarlo, aunque a ella no le importe mucho. Necesito dejar mi pasado atrás para poder seguir adelante con mi futuro. Saqué mi móvil y marqué su número. Espero que no lo haya cambiado.

Al parecer no. Timbró una vez, dos veces, tres veces y nada, me mandó al buzón. Tal vez sea mejor así. En cuanto estaba a punto de guardarlo vibró, era el número de mi mamá. Dudé un poco en contestar, pero lo hice.

_-Hola mamá- le dije._

_-Bella, o mi Dios, mi Bella- me dijo emocionada. No me esperaba eso._

_-Si mamá soy yo._

_-No sabes cuanto eh estado esperando a que llamaras, te eh llamado tantas veces, pero tu hermano me convenció de que era mejor esperar a que me llamaras y me alegra tanto que lo hayas hecho. – me dijo muy rápido, era un poco difícil entenderla cuando hablaba así de rápido._

_-Si, escucha mamá, la verdad es que no se todavía si hice bien en llamarte- tal vez esto no era una buena idea, debí de haber esperado un poco a estar mas calmada._

_-No bella, por favor no cuelgues, hace tanto que no escuchaba tu voz, se que las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron muy bien, pero darme un oportunidad de explicarte y disculparme._

_-Mamá- lo dijo casi en suspiró._

_-Por favor, no me niegues la oportunidad- me suplicó._

_-Esta bien- le dije, no estaba segura, pero ya le había llamado, debía intentar._

_-Lamento tanto como sucedieron las cosas- hubo una pausa, creo que esto no era fácil para ella tampoco –Se que fui la mejor madre, cometí tantos errores, pero creo que el principal fue haberme dejado llevar por el amor. Se que no es justificación Bella, pero cuando conocí a Phil sentí lo que nunca había sentido y en serio lamento tanto que en lugar de Phil no haya sido tu padre, pero no pude hacer nada. –No sabia como responder a eso, hace unos meses le hubiera colgado, pero ahora con Edward lo que ella dice. Aunque eso no justifica el hecho de habernos abandonado, bueno de haberme abandonado._

_-Lo sé mamá, se a que te refieres, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que me hayas abandonado, soy tu hija, creo que eso debió de haber sido mas fuerte que tu amor por él.- no quiero empezar a llorar, por favor no llores._

_-Bebé nunca quise abandonarte, no se que estaba pensando, me arrepentí desde el momento en el que te subiste al avión y te fuiste y traté de localizarte pero nunca quisiste escucharme._

_-Si tanto hubieras querido localizarme hubieras venido- eso no tenia nada de justificación - Sabes lo abandonada y lo despreciada que me sentí, no solo había perdido a mi padre, sino también a ti._

_-Perdóname Bella, por favor perdóname. No tengo justificación, lo único que me queda hacer es pedirte perdón y esperar que lo hagas._

_-Deseó con todo mi ser perdonarte, en serio que si, pero no puedo, no en estos momentos. Lamento haberte llamado mamá, por favor perdóname.- esto fue un pésima idea, ni siquiera pude decirle que estoy embarazada._

_-Por favor Bella piénsalo, te amo tanto, tanto. Tu hermano, Phil y tú son lo más valioso que tengo. Y me alegra que me llamaras aunque haya sido por poco tiempo. Te amo bebé, nunca lo olvides, ¿Vale?- quiero creerle, enserio que quiero, pero no puedo._

_-Tengo que irme, pensaré en eso, adiós- colgué antes de que pudiera decirme más._

Eso fue muy raro, nunca pensé que ella me diría eso. ¿Qué habría hecho yo?, sin duda nunca podría abandonar a mi hija, no importa que, Edward y ella son lo mas importante que tengo. ¿Pero si Edward fuera la causa, podría renunciar a él? Esta llamada me dejó mucho mas confundida. Tenia la esperanza de poder decirle que va a ser abuela, la verdad es que la necesito mucho en estos momentos, quisiera que estuviera conmigo en esta etapa. Me sentí un poco mareada y recordé que no había comido nada en todo el día. Miré a mí alrededor y sin duda estaba muy lejos del parque. No había notado que estaba caminando, supongo que estaba muy concentrada en la conversación con mi mamá.

* * *

Creo que esa es una cafetería, pediré algo de comer y un poco de hielo para mi mano. Entré y ordené una hamburguesa con un refresco, Edward me mataría por la grasa y la cafeína, pero la verdad es que tenía hambre. No tardaba en llegar de su viaje, es una suerte que con el embarazo Alice este casi ciega. Apagué mi móvil, se que se enojará mucho pero no me importa, necesito mas tiempo, no se como le voy a explicar lo que sucedió en las pocas horas que no estuvo conmigo. La mesera me trajo mi hamburguesa con mi refresco.

-Disculpa, te podría pedir una bolsa con hielo, es que me caí y me lastime un poco la mano- le dije mientras se la mostraba.

-Claro, traeré el botiquín- me dijo amablemente.

Seguro Edward se va a poner como loco cuando se enteré que me lastime y más por tratar de pegarle a Jacob. Necesito decidir si quiero llegar hoy a mi casa o no, aunque de seguro Edward, mi hermano y los Cullen harán un escándalo, pero creo que necesito estar sola.

-Aquí tiene- me entregó la mesera el botiquín, tenia un paquete de hielo para desinflamar, lo puse en mi mano y se sintió como gloria, creo que si esta rota después de todo.

-Gracias.

-¿No se le ofrece nada más?- me dijo amigablemente, creo que notó que eh estado llorando.

-No gracias. Estoy bien.- le aseguré.

Terminé mi cena y me fui y me senté en los columpios del parque, recordé un poco cuando era niña y mi mamá nos llevaba al parque, la verdad es que sea como sea la extraño tanto.

Me quedé en el columpio pensando en que era lo mejor, estaba muy cansada. Decidí que lo mejor era irme a mi casa, necesito dormir bien a sido un día un tanto pesado. Además mi hermano y Edward deben de estar muy preocupados.

Decidí encender el móvil, debo informarles que estoy bien. Y como si Edward pudiera leerme en cuanto encendí el móvil sonó.

_-Alo- contesté._

_-Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? – me preguntó frenético._

_-Edward cálmate estoy bien, estoy en Port Angeles, en un parque- le dije tranquilamente. La verdad Edward tenía toda la razón en estar preocupado, esta vez no puedo peleárselo._

_-Esta bien, dime en cual parque estas y yo te recojo- no quería ponerme a pelear con él, aparte la verdad es que estaba muy cansada._

_-Estoy en el parque que esta junto a la tienda de recuerdos._

_-Ok, ya estoy en PA, no te muevas- y con eso colgó._

Bueno ahora si tengo que pensar en la explicación que le voy a dar. Espero que no se tarde mucho, ya estoy muy cansada.

* * *

Edward no tardó nada en llegar.

-Amor no vuelvas hacerme esto nunca, por favor- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento Edward- no debí de haberme portado así con él, y todo por la culpa del estúpido perro- Es que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. ¿Me buscaste por mucho tiempo?- espero que no.

-Te buscamos- me dijo mientras me guiaba a su auto- cuando no llegaste a casa después de la escuela tu hermano se preocupo, así que llamo y le dijeron que no habías ido. Entonces pues ya te imaginaras como se puso, fue a la casa y como nosotros no estábamos solo mis papás ellos te empezaron a buscar y después se comunicaron con Alice y ya volví. – me dijo tomando un respiro- Bella por favor, nunca, nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto, no sabes lo que fueron estas horas sin saber que te paso, a ti o a mi hija- me dijo mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi vientre.

-Perdón, no lo volveré hacer, fui un poco inconsciente al irme así- creo que en este día eh usado y escuchado la palabra perdón mas veces que en todo un año.

-Si, si lo fuiste- me dijo un poco molesto.

-Por favor, ya no estés enojado conmigo, no hay- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-No estoy enojado amor- le di una mirada que decía "se que estas enojado no lo intentes esconder"- Bueno tal vez si estoy un poco molesto, pero también estoy aliviado.- me dijo mientras me daba un beso –Pero olvidemos esto y volvamos. Tienes tanto que explicarme.- con eso me moví a mi asiento y empezó a manejar.

-Edward, no puedo dejar mi troca aquí- le dije de pronto recordando.

-No te preocupes Alice vendrá por ella dentro de poco- me aseguró.

-Bien.- es una alivio que Edward ya no este enojado conmigo, espero que no se vuelva a molestar cuando se de cuenta de mi mano lastimada.

-Ahora si Bella, ¿Quieres explicarme que sucedió?- me preguntó mientas acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

-Si, pero promete que no te vas a enojar y no asesinarás a nadie, ¿Vale?- lo ultimó que quiero en estos momentos es ver a Edward pelear con Jacob.

-Lo intentaré.

-Edward….- le dediqué una mirada.

-Esta bien, prometo que no asesinaré a alguien, pero no prometo que no me vaya a enojar- bueno supongo que eso es justo.

-Bien, pues, por donde empiezo….- no quiero que se enoje por lo de Jacob, pero no lo puedo prolongar –El día empezó bien, a pesar de que no ibas a estar conmigo, estaba contenta, pero cuando llegué a la escuela… vi la moto de Jacob aparcada en el estacionamiento- Edward se tensó cuando mencioné el nombre de Jacob.

-Te hizo algo, ¿Se atrevió a tocarte?.... Ahora si lo mato- dijo Edward gritando.

-Edward, quedamos que no asesinarías a nadie, déjame terminar de hablar- le dije enojada.

-Perdón amor, continúa, por favor.- me dijo mucho mas calmado.

-Me dijo que Sam se había enterado de mi embarazo y quería saber si era normal o no, yo le aseguré que era normal y me dijo que necesitaba probarlo, entonces que quería ver a nuestra hija cuando nazca- le dije tomando un respiro –Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo enojar…dijo que nuestra hija era una cosa y dijo que… que mi…. Que mi papá estaría muy decepcionado de mí en estos momentos. – no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Él detuvo el auto. Y me arrastró a sus brazos.

-Mi amor, tu papá nunca podría estar decepcionado de ti, tú lo sabes, sabes que no hay razón para eso. – me dijo mientras trataba de limpiar mi cara – Tú lo sabes.

-Es que no puedo evitar sentirlo Edward, mi papá siempre trabajó para que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos ir a la universidad, no creo que hubiera estado muy contento con los acontecimientos de estos últimos meses.- le dije un poco más calmada. –No puedo evitar pensar que Jacob tiene razón.

-Amor, deja de torturarte así, sabes que el estúpido chuco lo hizo nada mas para lastimarte, no le des ese gusto- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

-Se que Jacob quiere lastimarme pero… pero lo extraño mucho Edward….extraño tanto a mi papá- no pude evitar llorar en sus brazos.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé- me dijo mientras me hacia círculos en mi espalda tratando de consolarme. Nos quedamos así los dos por un largo rato. –Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos, tu hermano y nuestra familia estaban muy preocupados por ti- me dijo mientras me acomodaba delicadamente en mi asiento.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras bostezaba, estaba muy cansada.

-Esta bien amor- me dio un beso en mi mano.

-Oww- me quejé por mi mano.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- me dijo Edward preocupado.

-Nada, solo creo que me lastime la mano con la puerta- no quería que se enojara conmigo otra vez.

-Bella, los dos sabemos que era una pésima mentirosa- me dijo sonriendo un poco –Muéstrame tu mano amor- me dijo extendiéndome la suya. Demonios, ahora si va a matar a Jacob. Le mostré poco a poco mi mano. –Por Dios Bella, ¿Qué te paso?- mi mano lucia horrible, estaba completamente hinchada y morada.

-En realidad luce peor de lo que es- le aseguré, aunque no creo que me haya creído.

-No pregunté eso, ¿Qué te paso?- me preguntó empezándose a enojar. Creo que ya se imagina que tiene que ver con Jacob.

-Es que cuando Jacob dijo que nuestra bebé era una cosa, yo me enojé mucho y le pegué. – le dije tímidamente.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- me preguntó enojado –Bella como se te ocurre, sabes las consecuencias de eso, pudo haber cambiado y tú pudiste haber estado muy cerca…. Ahora si lo mató, juro que lo mataré .dijo Edward aferrándose al volante.

-Cálmate amor, estoy bien, además fui yo quien le pegó, el me provocó si, pero yo le pegué, aunque tal vez la próxima vez que lo veas le puedes pegar por mi si te hace sentir mejor- le dije tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Eso me parece justo- me dijo Edward calmándose –Bueno entonces iremos a mi casa para que Carlisle te revise esa mano, ¿Crees que a tu hermano le importe que te quedes esta noche en mi casa?

-Creo que puedo persuadirlo- le contesté- ¿Nos está esperando en tu casa?

-Si- me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto afuera de su casa.

* * *

Toda la familia estaba en la sala, cuando entramos Edward y yo se levantaron para recibirnos. Mi hermano me abrazó en cuanto me vio.

-Bellsy no vuelvas a hacer eso, avísame cuando no quieras ir a la escuela, por favor.- me dijo aliviado.

-Lo siento John, no quise hacerlo.- y realmente lo sentía –Se que es mucho pedir, pero ¿Me puedo quedar con Edward aquí, esta noche? – le pregunté dulcemente, espero que eso lo conmueva.

-Bells, no crees que es mucho por hoy- me dijo mientras pensaba.

-Es que me lastimé la mano y quiero que Carlisle la revise, por favor, además estoy muy cansada. – le supliqué.

-Te prometo que la voy a cuidar bien John,

-Bien te puedes quedar con él, pero por favor, mañana llévala temprano- nos despedimos de él y se fue. Se veía que estaba muy cansado.

-Bella ¿Puedo ver tu mano?- me preguntó amablemente Carlisle.

-Si, por favor Carlisle- le dije mientras se la extendía.

-Parece que esta rota, creo que tendremos que hacer unas radiografías, ¿Por qué no vamos al hospital?.

-No puede esperar para mañana, estoy muy cansada- le dije mientras les hacia un puchero.

El se rió y me dijo que no, así que tendré que pasar mi estúpida noche en el hospital, genial, lo que me faltaba para terminar mi día.

-No te preocupes amor, te puedes dormir en el hospital y yo te cuido- me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y me ayuda a subir al auto de Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N: Perdón por la espera, pero como lo dije entre a la escuela y me fue imposible subir antes el cap, espero que les haya gustado la platica con Jacob, obviamente habrá mas de él, pero no mucho, aquí también incluí un poco del pasado de Bella. Como siempre díganme lo que piensan, si los aburro o ya no les gusto o si quieren ver algo en especial y trataré de arreglarlo. En el prox cap Edward le preguntará algo muy importante a Bella ;). Creo q habrá un poco de Edward Pov.  
**

**Salli =]**


	9. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Capitulo nueve: editado.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

**La propuesta**

**Bella Pov**

Había pasado un mes desde mi encuentro con Jacob y desde entonces no la había visto, ni tampoco había hablado con mi mamá, las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas, mi mano gracias a Dios ya no me dolía. Yo ahora estaba enorme, estaba mas que enorme, Carlisle me dijo que estaba subiendo un poco rápido de peso, que lo normal eran 12 kilos y yo ya llevaba 10, por Dios, ósea como quieren que suba solo 2 kilos en los 3 meses y medio que me quedan, es imposible, tendría que no comer, además es uno de los privilegios del embarazo, lo malo fue que también se lo dijo a Edward, así que su nueva misión era cuidar mi dieta. Y yo estaba mas que irritable por eso, el otro día se le ocurrió decir que no me comiera una rebana de mi pastel de chocolate, me enoje tanto que no le hable por el resto del día, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando Edward llegó por mi. Me levanté para abrirle la puerta, esto de caminar no se me esta dando muy bien con mi nuevo cuerpo, duré como media hora para llegar a la puerta.

—Hola amor— me dijo Edward esperándome pacientemente en la puerta. Juró que este hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Hoy se veía especialmente hermoso. Me quedé congelada contemplándolo, nunca me iba a acostumbrar a él. Él habló primero adivinando que yo no iba a hacerlo — ¿Cómo están las dos mujeres mas hermosas del mundo?— me dijo dándome un beso.

—Extrañándote mucho— le dijo besándolo nuevamente.

—Eso quiere decir que ya no estas enojada conmigo.

—Hmmm bueno ya no estoy tan enojada— le respondí haciéndole un puchero —Pero quiero pastel de chocolate.

—Mi Bella, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— me dijo mientras salíamos de la casa y me ayudaba a subirme a su auto.

— ¿Amarme mucho y comprarme muchos dulces?— le dije con una sonrisa.

—Puede ser— me respondió jugando —Bueno en otros temas, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar hoy?— me preguntó.

—No lo sé, ¿Habrá pastel de chocolate?— le bromeé.

—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo— me dijo cerrándome el ojo.

—Bueno entonces si— le respondí alegre —Ya no aguanto esto de ir a la escuela, no recuerdo que fuera tan cansado antes.

—Lo que pasa es que antes no tenías un pequeño angelito adentro de ti— me dijo acariciándome mi pancita y mi bebé como siempre pateó. —Vez, soy su favorito— dijo riéndose.

—Ay aja, cuando tenga 15 años y tú no la dejes salir con su novio, entonces hablaremos de cual será su favorito — le dije riéndome, me encantaba poner celoso a Edward, era ridículo, por Dios mi bebé todavía no nace y ya esta enojado por sus posibles novios.

—Bueno amor por eso no nos tendremos que preocupar, ya que mi hija nunca va a salir de la casa, a menos de que sea con una mujer claro— me dijo muy serio, yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante esto. Era tan divertido. Desgraciadamente teníamos que llegar a la escuela. Y en cuanto salí del auto fue golpeada por una pequeña personita.

—Bella, hace tanto que no te veía, estas hermosa— me dijo Alice sin respirar —Esto de no tener visiones sobre ti me afecta demasiado, Dios no dejes que Edward te acaparé todo el tiempo.

—A mi también me alegra verte Alice— le dije riéndome, creo que hoy estaba de muy buen humor, algo raro durante mi embarazo.

—Bueno, llegaré a tu casa como a las 5— me dijo Alice sonriente.

— ¿A mi casa? ¿Tenemos algún plan? — le pregunté confundida.

—Si tontis, voy a ayudarte para tu cita con Edward— me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. ¿Una cita?

— ¿Una cita? Creí que solo íbamos a cenar. — la verdad es que la palabra cita se oye un poco ridícula después de estar embarazada, digo es un poco tonto hacerlo tan formal. Aunque si lo pienso Edward y yo no hemos salido desde que nos enteramos. Pero aun así no había forma de pasar tres horas con Alice. —A no, no, no Alice— le grité desesperada, creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de la reacción de mis hormonas —No hay forma de que suceda eso que quieres, tal  
vez puedes llegar media hora antes de que Edward pasé por mi, y eso solo me ayudarías con el peinado y un poco, muy poco maquillaje— le advertí.

—Bella, cuando has aprendido que no puedes pelear contra mí— me dijo muy segura.

—Alice, nunca has oído eso de no hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada— le dije, ella solo me dijo que no con la cabeza — Bueno, entonces te lo digo ahora. Nunca. Hagas. Enojar. A una. Mujer. Embarazada— le di mi mejor mirada de miedo.

—Bella por favor, no me puedes asustar— bueno, en eso tenia razón. No quería usar esto, pero no me queda otra opción.

—Edward, si lo psicópata de tu hermana, va a mi casa, hoy a las 5, me mudó y te mandó fotos de tu hija cada año— le amenacé. Jasper se rió ante mi amenaza.

—Por Dios Bella, nunca pensé que pudieras pensar así— me dijo sin poder contener la risa.

—Alice, ya escuchaste a Bella, así que mejor ve media hora antes, si no cambiaré la cena y nunca lo sabrás— Edward le amenazó. Alice se cruzó de brazos como una niña chiquita e hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, pero me vengaré Bella Swan, ni creas que esto acaba aquí— me dijo Alice enojada y después de fue. Yo no pude aguantarlo y me solté a reír.

—Nunca pensé que este momento pasaría— le dije a Edward victoriosa. Él empezó a reír conmigo.

—Lo sé amor, también estoy sorprendido— me dijo mientras me abrazaba —Solo espero que la amenaza haya sido falsa— bromeó.

—No, era completamente cierto— le seguí el juego —Si Alice insistía me cambiaria de país y de nombre.

El resto del día en la escuela transcurrió sin más eventos. Lo bueno es que solo faltaban dos semanas para nuestra graduación, lo malo es que tenia que estudiar para todos los exámenes finales y estaba muy cansada. Bueno, solo dos semanas mas y ya. Me repetía.

Llegué a mi casa y me quedé dormida hasta que llegó Alice. Quien por cierto llegó media hora antes de lo acordado.

—Bella no puedo creer que todavía no estés cambiada— me dijo enojada.

—Alice, cuando tengas que cargar a un bebé muy pesado dentro de ti e ir a la escuela hablamos— le dije malhumorada. —Además quedamos que media hora, no una hora antes. Es tu culpa no la mía.

—Bueno como sea— me dijo — ¿Qué te vas a poner?— me gritó desde mi pequeño clóset. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que busca.

—No lo sé, creo que me pondré mis jeans de siempre y un suéter turquesa entubado— le dije levantándome de mi cama.

—Bella, se nota que no tienes idea de que va a suceder hoy— me dijo Alice aun buscando por algo en mi closet.

—¿Suceder? De que estas hablando, creí que era una simple cena— un momento lejos del mundo. Solos Edward y yo.

—Pues no es una simple cena— me dijo alegre —Pero no preguntes mas por que no te diré, ahora ponte este vestido— me entregó un vestido azul—gris que habíamos comprado en nuestro ultimo viaje. Bueno más bien ella había comprado y yo me había quejado.

— ¿Alice, no crees que es un poco formal este vestido para un cena?— no creo que sea lo mas apropiado para esta noche. A menos de que Edward planeé algo grande. Espero que no exagere mucho.

—Claro que no Bella, es perfecto, ahora por favor vístete rápido, por que tengo casi nada de tiempo para hacer tu peinado y el maquillaje— me dijo empujándome al baño. Me bañé literalmente en tiempo record y me puse el vestido. Cuando salí Alice estaba esperándome con mil pinzas para el cabello.

—Le hablé a Edward y le dije que nos diera 30 minutos mas— me dijo mientras me arrastraba a la silla.

—Por Dios, Alice. No sé qué te sucede hoy— le dije rodando los ojos —Es una estúpida y simple cena.— ella secaba mi cabello furiosamente.

—No es una simple cena Bella, pero ya me cansé de discutir, luego te darás cuenta— me dijo sin despegar un minuto su vista y sus manos de mi cabello. 45 min después yo ya estaba lista y maquillada. Alice enruló mi cabello y me maquilló muy poco.

—Estas perfecta— me dijo aplicándome un poco de perfume. Cuando me vi en el espejo, en realidad me sentí muy bien, desde mi embarazo no me sentía bonita, pero hoy era la excepción.

—Muchas gracias, Alice— le dije sinceramente —Y perdón por ser tan malhumorada, pero mis hormonas sacan lo peor de mi.

—No te preocupes, Bella, yo te entiendo— me dijo cerrándome un ojo. —Bueno Edward esta esperándonos así que será mejor que bajemos.— bajé las escaleras con extremo cuidado, pues tenia un tacón un poco alto, en cuanto Edward me vio se quedó congelado. Se sentía bien que para variar un poco yo lo congelara.

—¿Qué tal nos vemos?— le dije mientras me daba una vuelta. Tardó un poco en contestarme.

—Se ven hermosas— me dijo besándome. Me percaté que Edward estaba de traje.

—Ahora si me puedes decir a donde nos vas a llevar— le dije cuando nos separamos.

—No, sigue siendo una sorpresa amor— me dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto. No me di cuenta cuando desapareció Alice.

Condujo hasta Por Angeles y nos detuvimos en un hermoso y lujoso restaurant al que nunca había ido.

—Ahora entiendo por que Alice insistió con el vestido— le dije mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Te gusta?— me preguntó sonriente.

—Me encanta— le dije besándolo suavemente. Él me guió hasta la entrada, le dijo al capitán cual era su reservación, nos indicó nuestra mesa. Estábamos en una parte privada del lugar, ¿solo nosotros dos?

—Reservé esta parte tener privacidad— me dijo respondiendo a mi silenciosa pregunta. Pedimos nuestra cena. Bueno pedí mi cena y Edward simplemente pidió un vaso de agua. Estaba deliciosa, tuve mi paste chocolate como postre y nuestra plática estuvo muy agradable y normal, la verdad es que nunca había tenido una cita real con Edward y esta se sentía muy bien. —Así que amor, ya que disfrutaste de tu cena, que te parece si vamos a caminar un poco en la playa.

—Me parece perfecto— le dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía. Me ayudo a ponerme en suéter y salimos del lugar tomados de la mano. Nos subimos al auto y Edward manejo hasta la playa. Nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla. Yo me quite los zapatos para disfrutar un poco mas de la arena y del agua, estaba haciendo un poco de frio pero nada que no fuera soportable. Al contrario se disfrutaba mucho. Edward me imito, pero aparte se doblo un poco el pantalón. En toda la cena parecía como si Edward me quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía. —Amor, por que no me dices lo que me quieres decir, te prometo que no muerdo— traté de bromear. Edward se rió ligeramente ante mi estúpido chiste.

—Bella, que te parece si nos sentamos un poco aquí— me dijo señalándome a un espacio en la arena. Yo asentí y nos sentamos. —Amor, desde que nos conocimos tú sabes que nada a sido normal. Y la verdad es que eso me encanta, me encanta que tú y yo seamos una pareja única.— me dijo besándome la mano —Pero también me di cuenta que cometí demasiados errores. — en ese momento yo lo iba a interrumpir pero no me dejo —Y yo se que tu también has cometido errores, pero eso no es lo importante— me dijo sonriendo —Pero me di cuenta que lo hermoso de nuestra relación es que juntos los arreglamos y aprendemos de ellos, y nos apoyamos no importando nada. También se que vamos a cometer muchos mas errores y yo se que tú amas a nuestra hija como nada en el mundo, pero también piensas que fue un poco precipitado y creo que te estoy empezando a confundir, ¿Verdad?— Edward estaba muy nervioso era tan raro en él. Hablaba tan rápido las ideas.

—No, creo que te estoy siguiendo— le dije sonriendo e indicándole que siguiera.

—Bien, Bella lo que quiero decir es que si tú— me dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo, entonces lo vi, era una pequeña caja negra, Edward se incoó y tomó mi mano

—Isabella Swan aceptarías ser mi esposa y seguir compartiendo y reparando nuestros errores y amarnos por siempre. — me dijo mostrándome el hermoso anillo, con un enorme diamante, su forma era hermosa, como un tipo de flor, era muy antiguo. Era simplemente maravilloso.

—Para siempre— le dije tirándome a sus brazos, él me levanto y me dio una vuelta y nos besamos, no quería separarme de sus labios, pero tenia que hacerlo para ponerme el anillo.

—Perfecto— me dijo sonriendo mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo. No podía creerlo, es decir, siempre supe que Edward y yo nos casaríamos, estaba segura, pero tener el anillo y decir que soy su prometida oficialmente, es algo inexplicable. Soy la prometida de Edward Cullen. —Bueno creo que ahora tenemos que poner la fecha.

— ¿Qué te parece 3 meses después del nacimiento de nuestra bebé?— le dije. Creo que para ese entonces, ya no estaré tan gorda.

—Me parece muy bien amor— me dijo sonriendo. Yo me estremecí un poco por el frio. —Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que te enfermes. — Yo no quería irme, pero era inútil discutir con Edward.

— ¿Quieres que yo le diga a mi hermano o te espero?— le pregunte a Edward.

—Amor, obviamente le pediré tu mano— me dijo Edward como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo —De hecho, ¿Te parece si lo hago mañana?

—Me parece muy bien, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy la prometida de Edward Cullen— Edward me ayudó a subir al auto y en cuanto lo encendió me quede dormida, hoy a sido uno de los días mas felices de mi vida y con eso soñé.

Al siguiente día desperté sintiéndome muy feliz, al lado mío, había una nota.

Amor iré a cambiarme y a prepararme, regresaré después del almuerzo.

Las amo.

Lo amo. Y también acabo de recordar que cuando llegue le diremos a mi hermano la noticia. Me puse un poco nerviosa, era un poco estúpido, es decir ya le había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Edward me dijo que llegaría justo después de desayuno. Así que decidí bajar y hacer el desayuno antes de que llegara de correr. Decidí apresurarme en las escaleras y ese fue un grave error, antes de bajar el segundo escalón, sentí como mi pie se atoró en mi pijama y caí, solo podía concentrarme en abrazar mi vientre para que no sufriera mucho, cuando por fin deje de rodar, me intenté poner de pie, pero el dolor era insoportable. Me di cuenta que estaba demasiado mareada, así que lo único que puede hacer fue abrazar a la oscuridad en la que me estaba sumergiendo. Espero que mi bebé este bien.

Edward Pov

Acababa de dejar a mi Bella para que se preparara y desayunara con su hermano, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido en la noche de ayer, quiero decir yo sabia que nos casaríamos, pero ahora era real, Bella era mi prometida y me ama, soy el ser mas feliz del mundo, la verdad es que no le puedo pedir nada a la vida, bueno a excepción de mi hermosa hija, no puedo esperar a tenerla entre mis brazos. Espero que sea igual a Bella. En cuanto llegué a la casa fui tirado al piso por Alice.

—Cuéntame como fue Edward, y no olvides nada— me gritó cuan niña chiquita. —Tengo que ir a ver a Bella ahora, tenemos tantas cosas que planear, bueno ella no— me dijo por fin quitándose de mí.

—Bueno. me parece muy bien, pero tendrás que esperar y no quiero oír nada sobre eso— le dije en un tono que no permitió replica —Por ahora le diremos a su hermano y después ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro sin hacer enojar a Bella.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo— me dijo cruzándose de brazos —Pero juro que esa mujer no tiene ni una pizca de amor por el buen vivir— hablaba dramáticamente. La verdad es que yo amaba a mi Bella justamente por ser diferente.

—Y es lo que amo de ella— le dije sonriendo.

—Aww si no estuviera su boda la que esta en peligro los dejaría en paz— me dijo mientras me abrazaba —Pero no te preocupes Edward, te prometo que tendrás la mejor boda de todos los tiempos— y con eso se fue a su recamara.

—Hmmm….Gracias…creo— le dije con los ojos en blanco.

Fui a tocar un poco el piano, cuando estaba en medio de la canción de mi hija llegó mi mamá.

—Oh, Edward es hermosa— me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla — ¿Es para tu hija?

—Sí, espero que le guste tanto como a ti— me indicó que la acompañara en el sillón. Me fui a sentar con ella.

—Así que te dijo que si— me dijo alegremente.

—Sí, puedes creerlo, ahora ella es mi prometida y se veía tan hermosa con tu anillo, muchas gracias mamá.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, estoy segura que fue hecho para ella y para que lo sepas nunca tuve dudas. Bella te ama más que a nada en el mundo.

—Lo sé, bueno será mejor que me cambie, debo de ver a John para pedirle formalmente la mano de Bella— le dije levantándome del sillón.

—Ok, mucha suerte. — me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

—Gracias. — subí a mi cuarto y me cambie. La extraño tanto y eso que nada más eh estado unas horas lejos de ella. Decidí que iría a verla mas temprano, no se por que pero sentía mucha ansiedad, se que es algo tonto, pero necesito verla ahora. Me apresuré y cuando estaba por salir de la casa sonó mi celular. Era Carlisle.

—Carlisle— contesté, era extraño que me llamara.

—Edward, necesito que vengas al hospital ahora… hubo un accidente— no, no por favor, mi Bella no. Mi hija no.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Besos.  
**

**Sally =]**


	10. El tiempo de ti

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Capitulo diez: editado.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10**

**El tiempo de ti**

**Edward Pov**

Han pasado dos semanas, dos semanas desde que mi Bella se calló de las escaleras, eh pasado 336 horas sin ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, sin escucharla quejarse por que no la dejo comer chocolates antes de dormir. Es increíble como en un segundo tu vida cambia por completo, en un parpadeo tu vida puede dar un giro de 360°.

_Flashback_

_Llegué al lo más rápido que pude hospital, correr a paso humano fue doloroso, cuando por fin llegué la sala de trauma y la vi, sentí como si me hubieran destrozado mi muerto corazón. Mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella estaba tendida en una cama, conectada a miles de cables, se veía tan pequeña, a pesar del pequeño bulto que tenía, se veía tan frágil. Carlisle estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles cuando yo entré._

_— ¿Cómo estas?— le pregunté –Y quiero la verdad, por favor. – le supliqué. _

_Él asintió y me respondió –El golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, pero afortunadamente no hay hemorragia— yo respiré cuando él dijo eso _

_— ¿Cómo está mi hija?— le pregunté en un murmuro temiendo lo peor. _

_— Afortunadamente el bebé no sufrió ningún daño, tanto tú como yo sabemos que el útero protege muy bien al bebé— me dijo aliviado. Mi bebé estaba bien, al menos eso me aliviaba un poco. — Pero…— hizo una pausa. _

_— ¿Pero qué?— Carlisle se quedó en silencio por un momento. Tenía bloqueados sus pensamientos. _

_—Edward, el cerebro de Bella esta muy inflamado, desgraciadamente no se cuanto tiempo va tomar que se recupere. No se cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que ella despierta, si…— si lo hace, pensé. Dios mío, mi Bella no, por favor ella no. – Hijo, ahora tienes que ser fuerte, por tu hija y por Bella. Hay que tener esperanza Edward, Bella va a despertar, tenemos que pensar así. — me dijo mi padre consolándome. _

_—Carlisle, si Bella no despierta yo…— yo no pienso vivir en un mundo donde ella no está. _

_—Si Bella no despierta, tú vas a luchar por tu hija Edward— me dijo Carlisle –Por que es lo que Bella quiere. Tienes que pensar en ella también hijo, no puedes quitarle a su padre también. Bella nunca te lo perdonaría – Y yo se que él tiene razón, pero no puedo vida sin mi Bella. – Hay que mantenernos positivos Edward, Bella despertará. – me aseguró mi padre. Y esperó con todo mí ser que así sea. Cuando estábamos terminando de hablar entró el hermano de Bella a la habitación. Yo no podía evitar sentirme enojado con él por no haber cuidado a mi Bella como debía. _

_—¿Qué demonios sucedió John?— le dije poniéndome bruscamente de pie. Carlisle me puso una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme un poco. —¿Qué no se supone que deberías cuidarla?— le grité. **Edward, cálmate, los dos sabemos que él no tiene la culpa de nada. No nos sirve de nada que te pongas a gritarle.** Pensó mi padre, y tenía razón. Solo estaba buscando a alguien con quien desquitarme. _

_—Yo lo siento tanto Edward, cuando llegué a la casa después de ir a correr como todas las mañanas, ella estaba en el piso— recordó el momento en el que la había encontrado, es la peor escena que eh visto en mi vida. Mi Bella tirada y lastimada en el piso del corredor. Sin vida –Yo se que tienes toda la razón. Debí estar al pendiente de ella. Pero nunca pensé que algo como esto pudiera suceder— me dijo llorando. _

_—Lo siento John, yo no debí desquitarme contigo— le dije sinceramente, en todo caso él único culpable sería yo, nunca debí de haberla dejado sola. –En toda caso esto es mi culpa. _

_—Esto no es culpa de nadie, hijo— me dijo Carlisle – Esto fue un accidente, un muy desafortunado accidente, pero no tiene caso que nos pongamos a buscar un culpable ahora. – yo asentí concordando con él, pero solo para no discutir mas, yo sabía que esto era mi culpa. Solo esperó que mi Bella esté bien. Por favor Dios que lo esté. _

_Fin del flashback. _

—Edward, ¿Por qué no vas a cazar por mientras Jazz y yo nos quedamos con Bella?— me dijo Alice, por décima vez en esta hora.

—Alice, ya te dije que no la pienso dejar sola— le respondí entre dientes. –No entiendo tu insistencia.

—Por que llevas más de dos semanas sin cazar— me respondió enojada –No puedes exponer a Bella y los pacientes aquí, Edward, ve el color de tus ojos, tú sabes que si no vas pronto, puedes causar una tragedia. Por favor, solo ve una o dos horas, necesitas despejar tu mente un poco— su tonó lo cambió a suave –Hace dos semanas no sales de esta habitación Edward y yo te entiendo, pero créeme que esa hora te ayudará un poco. – yo reí sin gracia ante esto, lo único que me puede ayudar en estos momentos, es que mi Bella despierte. Pero al menos Alice tenía razón en una cosa. No podía causar una tragedia, necesito cazar ahora. —Carlisle y Esme irán contigo— me dijo Alice viendo mi respuesta. Yo asentí, y antes de salir de la habitación me volteé con Alice. –Si, no te preocupes, al mínimo cambio te llamaré.— se que ella también esta sufriendo.

Mi familia ha sido mi apoyo en estas dos semanas. Vienen al hospital conmigo todos los días. John también a estado en el hospital casi todo el tiempo, desgraciadamente esta semana tuvo que regresar a su trabajo, yo lo convencí de que era lo mejor. No tiene caso que estemos los dos ahí y que él pierda su trabajo. Por que si eso sucediera, cuando mi Bella despierte, me mataría por permitirlo. Esme y Carlisle me estaba esperando en la casa para irnos como me dijo Alice. Cazamos en unas tierras muy cercanas, quería estar al alcancé de mi Bella.

* * *

Después de que terminamos de cazar, nos fuimos a la casa a cambiar de ropa y de ahí volvimos al hospital. Esme me acompaña para estar un rato con Bella.

—Me alegro que hayas venido con nosotros hijo— me dijo Esme abrazándome – Yo se que ella va a estar bien Edward y las mamás nunca nos equivocamos— me sonrió cuando dijo eso último.

—Espero que eso sea cierto mamá— le respondí. Antes de llegar a la habitación de Bella, me detuve –Esme, ¿Te importa cuidar un poco a Bella?— le pregunté –Necesito hacer algo antes de volver.

—Claro que no Edward, ve sin prisa que yo la cuidaré— ella entró después de eso. Yo fui a un lugar donde nunca pensé entrar, claro, hasta hoy.

Entré con mucho cuidado, para no perturbar la las dos personas que estaban ahí. Me senté en la banca más alejada. Ni siquiera se como haces esto. –Se que no eh recurrido nunca a ti— le dijo en mi mente – Y se que probablemente no tenga derecho de hacerlo por lo que soy, pero mi Bella si cree en ti y por eso me atrevo a pedirte, a suplicarte que me la regreses, por favor. La necesito aquí conmigo, mi hija la necesita. No te la lleves— seguí suplicando. Y yo se que no tengo derecho hacerlo, por que siempre dije que no creía en él. Pero ahora creo que él me la devolverá. –Padre, madre por favor, necesito que mi Bella despierte, por favor— seguí suplicando por una hora más. Hasta que decidí que era momento de volver con Bella y con mi hija.

* * *

Cuando entré a la habitación de Bella, Esme le estaba peinando en cabello para que no se le formaran nudos en él. También me di cuenta que Alice la había mudado de ropa. Me acerqué a su cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Hola amor— le saludé. Yo se que Bella puede oírme, al igual que mi hija. Esme se despidió de mí y me dejó estar con ella a solas. –Lamento que haya tenido que salir, pero necesitaba cazar amor— me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama y tomé su mano. –Me detuve en mi casa por que quería traer esto.— saqué de mi bolsillo un porta retrato pequeño –Es el sonograma que te hicieron ayer. ¿Puedes creer que grande esta nuestra hija ya? Se ve preciosa. – le dije mostrándole la foto.— Yo se que va a tener tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Y lo lamento por que se que quieres que tenga mis ojos, pero la verdad es que a mi me gustan mas los tuyos – Coloqué el portarretrato en el buró que estaba junto a su cama. – Tienes que agradecerme amor, por que Emmett quería venir a jugar contigo.— me reí recordando su insistencia —Solo Dios sabe que cosas querría jugar. Pero no te preocupes Rosalie no lo permitió. – Empecé a jugar con su cabello –Te extraño tanto, Bella.— Es tonto como después de haber vivido un siglo, dos semanas se me hagan una eternidad. –Por favor amor, te lo suplicó, despierta ya. Te prometo que si lo haces ahora podrás tener todo el pastel de chocolate que quieras en la noche. Y también podremos ir a todas las fiestas que tú quieras. Por favor, Bella. Haré lo que sea. Por favor. – no se cuanto tiempo mas continúe rogándole a Bella. Cuando me di la vuelta para cerrar las cortinas me di cuenta que ya había anochecido. John estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación. Y por lo visto tenía algo que decirme.

—Hola Edward— me saludó amablemente, pero aún así podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. —¿Cómo esta, Bella?— me preguntó.

—Está… está igual— le respondí, creo que hubiera sido tonto si le decía que bien.

—Lamento que no haya podido llegar hasta esta hora, pero el tráfico estaba terrible— me dijo él sentándose en la silla que yo ocupé minutos antes. Sus pensamientos eran una tortura para mí. Él seguía culpándose por lo de Bella. Y eso fue mi culpa. –Escucha Edward, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. –Sus pensamientos eran muy confusos, como si él mismo no pudiera acomodarlos. –He estado pensando y creo que… creo que debo llamar a René. — en realidad no sabía que responder a esto. Quiero decir, ella es la mamá de Bella. Pero por otra parte no se ha comportado como tal. Además no creo que Bella este muy feliz cuando despierte y se de cuenta que René se enteró de su embarazo así.

—John, no creo que eso sea buena idea— le dije indeciso. –Con todo respeto, yo se que es tú mamá y la de Bella, pero no se a comportado como tal para ella. No creo que cuando Bella despierte este muy feliz por la noticia.

—Edward no sabemos cuando sucederá eso. Y si entiendo lo que dices, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella sea la mamá de Bella.— me dijo seguro – Y lo siento, yo se que ahora Bella también es tu responsabilidad, pero de igual forma le hablaré a mi René— por sus pensamientos supe que hiciera lo que hiciera no le iba a poder convencer de lo contrario.

—Bien, si eso es lo que tienes decidido, pero John, recuerda algo— le dije –Como tú lo dijiste Bella ahora es mi responsabilidad y haré lo que sea para protegerla. Y más ahora que ella es oficialmente mi prometida— él se confundió y sorprendió cuando le dije esto.

—¿Oficialmente tu prometida?— me preguntó. _Bella nunca me dijo eso. _Estaba pensando. Yo asentí en respuesta –Pero ella nunca me dijo nada, quiero decir, supuse que en algún momento lo harían, pero estas seguro. – _Por que no me lo dijo_, se repetía.

—Un día antes de que sucediera todo esto, Bella aceptó ser mi prometida. Queremos o queríamos— corregí –Casarnos unos meses después de que naciera nuestra hija— hice una pausa –Claro que con lo sucedido, no se cuando será eso.

—Pero Edward ustedes son unos… niños— me dijo preocupado. –Bueno, por ahora lo importante es que Bella despierte y después hablaremos de eso. Yo solo asentí. Él estaba pensando en que le gustaría hablar con ella. Así que decidí darles un momento de privacidad y aproveché para ir con Carlisle. Él estaba en su oficina trabajando en unos papeles. Antes de entrar toqué la puerta.

_Pasa por favor, Edward_. Me dijo en sus pensamientos. – ¿Sucede algo malo con Bella?— me preguntó preocupado y sorprendido por verme lejos de ella.

—No, todo sigue igual— le dije sentándome –Ese es el problema. Carlisle yo se que debo de tener fe, pero han pasado 15 días. Es mucho tiempo para ser una simple inflamación. Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer— le dije desesperado.

—Edward, desgraciadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer. – me respondió con dolor mi padre.

—Es que no lo entiendo, eh visto casos así y tú también, y en la mayoría las personas o se recuperan o… — no quería terminar esa oración –Pero el cuerpo de Bella parece estar sanando bien. – realmente no entiendo nada.

—Hijo, recuerda que Bella a sido sometido a mucho estrés durante estos últimos meses y eso es sin contar con el estrés que sufre su cuerpo por los cambios de embarazo— es eso o mi Bella nunca despertará –Yo estoy seguro que muy pronto ella despertará hijo, solo hay que tener fe y confiar en que así será. – después de eso, hablamos un poco del embarazo, hasta el momento toda va de maravilla con mi bebé. Decidí que era tiempo de irme con mi Bella, no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella y mi cuerpo siente que este día no eh estado con ella mas de un minuto. Cuando llegué a su habitación, noté que estaban Alice y Jasper acompañando a John. Esto es muy raro, es la segunda vez en un día, que están aquí. Jasper inmediatamente sintió mi preocupación.

_Calma hermano_. Me dijo en su mente. _Necesitamos decirte algo importante, pero tenemos que esperar a que se vaya el hermano de Bella._ Yo asentí y traté de leer la mente de Alice pero la tenía bloqueada. John se quedó lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero lo convencí de que era mejor que él descansara. Por fin estábamos solos.

—¿Qué sucede? Y quiero la verdad— les dije a los dos. Alice asintió y empezó a hablar.

—Por favor Edward, no sobre reacciones con lo que te voy a decir— me dijo con precaución –¿Puedo confiar en que no lo harás?— me preguntó.

—Alice, por el amor de Dios, dímelo ya, por favor— le dije.

—Bien, hace una semana cuando fui a la casa de Bella por sus cosas personales— tomó un aire, innecesariamente claro –Olí a un vampiro en su cuarto – Victoria. Ha decidido hacer su aparición justo ahora.

—Victoria— le susurré.

—No, no creo que sea Victoria. Jasper tiene una teoría, antes de decírcela a los demás tenía que decírtela a ti. – me dijo, indicándole a Jasper para que continuara.

—Alice me comentó que tuvo una especie de visiones borrosas, hace unas semanas, creíamos que era a causa de la bebé, pero cuando me llevó al cuarto de Bella pude percibir mas de dos esencias de vampiro. Al principió creí que eran solo un par de vampiros curiosos, pero cuando Alice me dijo que se llevaron ropa de Bella, empecé a sospechar – tenía su mente bloqueada, estaba empezando a desesperarme.— Había estado siguiendo los asesinatos de Seattle, ¿Recuerdas que te comenté algo al respecto?— me preguntó, yo asentí en señal de sí.

—¿"Al asesino en serie", que no es nada mas que un neófito?— le devolví la pregunta.

—El problema es, que no creo que sea solo un neófito descontrolado— me dijo.

—Elabora, por favor— le pedí.

—He estado siguiendo esa noticia Edward, recuerda que antes eso era mi vida, reconozco un ejercito de neófitos cuando lo veo— ¿Un ejercito de neófitos? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? De pronto todo encajo. Victoria.

—¿Victoria?— le pregunté indeciso. Él asintió. –Dios, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Todavía no estamos seguros, pero hablaré con Carlisle, por que creo que lo mejor es luchar, tenemos que eliminarlos a todos antes de que los Vulturi decidan tomar cartas en el asunto— Y Jasper tiene razón, no puedo arriesgarme a tener una visita con ellos en este momento. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero al menos se que mi Bella no se preocupará por esto. Cuando ella despierte ya estará todo resuelto.

—Edward, hay algo más que necesitas saber— me dijo Alice.

—Hablé con Sam, él requirió con nosotros por que desaparecieron dos turistas, supongo que por la visita de los intrusos. Bueno, como sea. Me dijo que están dispuestos a luchar a nuestro lado— esto último me lo dijo con mucha precaución. Por mas que me disgustará la idea de trabajar en conjunto con ese perro, tenía que aceptar que ahora nos necesitamos mutuamente.

—Bien, creo que eso nos será de gran ayuda— le dije honestamente –No me será fácil trabajar con ese chucho, pero creo que podré soportarlo.

—Me alegra. Bueno por lo pronto nosotros le informaremos a toda la familia y te después te informaremos de la reunión. – Me dijo mientras se despedía de Bella –En serio espero que despiertes pronto Bella, necesitamos trabajar en tu boda— me dijo cerrándome un ojo. Se que ha Alice a parte de dolerle ver a su amiga así, le molestaba no poder ver el futuro. –Cuídala mucho— me dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Mañana se cumplirá otra semana más del accidente. Mi Bella ahora tiene 26 semanas de embarazo. Desgraciadamente ha perdido un poco de peso, nada grave me aseguró Carlisle, pero no me tranquiliza. John trató de hablar con René, pero al parecer esta de viaje con su esposo y fuera del alcance. Como dije antes, esa mujer no tiene derecho a saber sobre la vida de mi Bella. Por otra parte la batalla con los neófitos estaba lista. Hoy era el gran día. Así que teníamos que estar listos. Habíamos decidido que yo me quedaría con Bella, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Era fin de semana, así que John estaría aquí todo el fin de semana. Así podré cuidarlos a los tres. Alice me prometió llamarme en cuanto todo estuviera resuelto.

Estuve caminando nervioso por el cuarto toda la mañana. No es normal en mí que esté así de nervioso, pero mi familia esta luchando en estos momentos. Después de lo que se sintió una eternidad me habló Alice.

_—Alice— contesté desesperado al primer timbre. _

_—Edward, calma, estamos bien— me aseguró. Yo pude respirar tranquilo. (bueno aparentar tranquilo)_

Noté que John estaba muy confundido por mi reacción, así que decidí que era mejor tomar la llamada afuera.

_—¿Entonces no salió nadie herido?_

_—No, todos estamos bien. Pero…— se quedó callada. Y para Alice quedarse callada era mucho. —Edward, Victoria escapó. La manada la está buscando en estos momentos. Yo estoy camino al hospital juntó con Carlisle y Jasper. Estaremos a tu lado por si sucede algo. Jasper nos ayudará a convencer a John de que se vaya esta noche a su casa. Así Esme y Rosalie podrán cuidarlo. No te preocupes Edward, Victoria no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse a Bella. – yo asentí y después recordé que no podía verme. _

_—Está bien Alice, aquí los esperó._

Colgué y me fui de inmediato con mi Bella. Esto tenía que acabar hoy, en cuanto llegué mi familia. Iré a buscar a Victoria. No me será muy difícil, ella está buscando venganza y no desperdiciará la oportunidad que le voy a dar. Mi papá y mis hermanos no tardaron mucho en llegar, como me dijeron.

—John, realmente creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir a tú casa— le dijo Carlisle –Como te explique hace un momento, le haré unos estudios a Bella. Así que ni Edward podrá quedarse. Puedes volver en la mañana. – Y con un poco de ayuda de Jasper aceptó.

—Bien, me iré esta noche y me alegra que descanses esta noche Edward— me dijo sinceramente. Siempre eh creído que Bella no piensa muy distinto de él. Los dos son igual de bondadosos.

—Lo haré. Y esperó que tú también descanses— él se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación. Y en cuanto salió de la habitación, Alice me atacó.

—Estas loco, ¿Has perdido la cordura?— me gritó –Sabes que es la peor idea de todas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que dirá Bella cuando se enteré? Por que créeme que me encargaré de que lo haga. – Jasper y Carlisle nos veían muy confundidos.

_¿De qué esta hablando Alice?_ Se preguntaban los dos.

—Alice, por que no mejor te tranquilizas y nos explicas a Jasper y a mí que sucede— le dijo mi padre, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué no mejor nos dices tú Edward?— me dijo enojada.

—Cálmate Alice, no es como si fuera mi condena o algo por el estilo— le dije un poco aturdido.

—Oh gran genio, es caminar directo a la hoguera— me gritó. Y antes de que yo pudiera responderle Carlisle intervino.

—¡Suficiente, los dos!— nos dijo –Estamos en un hospital y lo principal en el cuarto de Bella. – nos recordó.

—Perdón, no quise gritar así— dijo Alice. Carlisle asintió y habló.

—Ahora Edward explícame bien de que habla Alice— me pidió.

—Victoria esta allá afuera, ella quiere vengarse Carlisle, ella quiere vengarse de mí, así que aprovecharé que ustedes se quedarán protegiendo a Bella y a mi hija y yo iré a buscarla. Tengo que acabar con ella ahora mismo. – dije entre dientes.

—Yo te acompaño— me dijo Jasper.

—No— respondí rápidamente – Tengo que ir solo, tengo que hacerle creer que estoy a su merced, yo se que es un gran riesgo, pero confío que podré encargarme de ella— le dije seguro.

—Edward, es una estupidez y lo sabes. – me dijo triste –Sabes que no puedo saber como terminará. No puedo ayudarte en nada.

Me acerqué a ella –Alice, tú ya me estas ayudando, cuidarás a las dos cosas más importantes de mi existencia. Creo que eso es más que suficiente. Te prometo que tendré cuidado, se lo que estoy haciendo— le aseguré.

—Bien, si estas seguro hijo— dijo Carlisle. –Pero ten sumo cuidado Edward, yo se que no quieres pero le diré a Emmett que esté en guardia.— iba a protestar, pero el aclaró —No te acompañará solo estará listo.

—Y yo trataré de ver algo— dijo Alice.

—Bien, volveré en cuanto me halla encargado de ella— les dije mientras me acercaba para despedirme de mi amor.

—Te dejaremos un momento a solas con Bella, estaremos afuera— dijo mi padre. En cuanto salieron de la habitación acerqué una silla a la cama de Bella y me senté.

—Mi amor, te prometo que cuando vuelva todo habrá acabado, solo confía en mí. No dejaré que nada les pasé, a ti o a mi hija. Te amo mi Bella. Eres mi vida— le dije mientras le besaba su frente, como extrañaba besarle los labios, pero los estúpidos tubos no me lo permitían. Con eso salí de la habitación y me despedí de mi familia.

* * *

Corrí hacia el lugar donde creía que encontraría a Victoria. El campo donde nos conocimos hace más de una año. No se como no se me había ocurrido antes. Y mis sospechas fueron ciertas, creo que ella sabría que vendría. Ella estaba ahí esperándome, la podía oler.

—Por que no sales para que podamos conversar Victoria— le dije en un tono falso – Por que no sales para que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. – volví a gritar.

—Edward, querido cuanto tiempo sin verte— me dijo fingiendo un tono de amabilidad. –Me alegra que por fin nos encontremos, luces bien— terminó.

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, pero aunque me considero un caballero, no puedo hacerlo— estaba siguiendo su juego.

—Es una pena, tanto que te quiero— me dijo con fingido dolor. –Lamento lo de tú mascota humana— me dijo sonriendo –Parece que el destino se encargó de ella —¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de mi Bella? Intenté atacarla, pero me esquivó. –Si quieres que empiece la pelea— me dijo esquivándome de nuevo. –Que empiece – parecía que estábamos danzando, ella se movía con cada movimiento mío. Podía leer que no tenía planeado nada, estaba entregada completamente a sus instintos. Estaba a punto de apresarla cuando mi celular vibró en ese segundo y yo solo pude pensar en Bella. Victoria aprovechó para noquearme e intentó apresarme – ¿Esperando una llamada importante? Espero que sea para invitarme a su funeral— me dijo mientras mordía mi brazo. Yo la empujé contra los árboles y dejé que toda mi furia me guiara. Me apresuré antes de que pudiera levantarse.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia, ¿Pero sabes que si te importa?— le dije mientras le cerraba el paso –James nunca te quiso Victoria, él solo se aprovechaba de ti— aproveché que la distraje un poco con eso. –Y sabes como lo supe— le dije mientras le devolvía la mordida –Por que yo leí como te utilizaba— y diciéndole esto último hice mi último movimiento.

* * *

Emmett y Jasper llegaron cuando estaba encargándome de desmembrarla. Me ayudaron a encenderle fuego a sus restos.

—No puedo creer que ya haya acabado— me dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero –Me perdí de toda la diversión.— yo solo rodé los ojos ante su infantil comentario.

—Si, no sabes el peso que me quita haberme deshecho de ella— les dije mientras terminábamos eso. En ese momento recordé la llamada –Jasper, ¿le sucedió algo a Bella?— le pregunté temiendo lo peor.

—No hermano calma, es solo que Alice llamó en un mal momento, estaba preocupada— me dijo como si me ocultará algo. —¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas por ti mismo?— me dijo. –Emmett y yo terminamos— yo acepté y corrí al hospital.

* * *

Llegué en tiempo record, corrí a paso normal hasta la habitación de mi amada y cuando entré me encontré con la mejor sorpresa de toda mi vida. Mi Bella estaba despierta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Besos.  
**

**Sally =]**


	11. Todo basta

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Muchas gracias a: lunaisabella, Taly Cullen, Strangeeers, lexa 069, isiscullen, Kerenbells, martuu, Lily Masen, a, Mimabells, Deisy Maria, flexer, soffi, Marcellita Cullen, lababyody, BeliceAurora Cullen, Vanniiah, Fran Ktrin, Ginebra Potter y Elizabeth Cullen x sus reviews, nunca había recibido tantos para un cap, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, tengo mil que estudiar, pero no me importa, se merecen este cap. Oh y tmb muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee anónimamente , me da gustó que les guste mi historia. Espero que les guste este cap =]. **

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Todo basta **

**BellaPov**

Habían pasado exactamente un mes y medio desde mi caída por las escaleras. Hoy por fin me darían de alta. Este mes ha sido horrible, eh tenido que hacer mucho reposo y después mucha terapia, mis músculos me dolían terriblemente y desgraciadamente perdí un poco de peso durante mi "ausencia". Pero aún así nada se compara con lo que vivió el Edward, no me imaginó que hubiera hecho yo en una situación así, aunque gracias a Dios eso es imposible. Y pensar que todo esto sucedió por mi estúpida torpeza, nunca me habría podido perdonar el hacerle daño a mi bebé. Pero bueno, lo importante es que las dos estamos bien. En mi cara se veía el fantasma de un moretón, pero nada grave. Por lo pronto, me prometí a mi misma y a Edward que no pensaría más en eso. Después de esta experiencia, si hay algo que aprendimos bien, es que el pasado es pasado y desgraciadamente por más que queramos no lo podemos cambiar. Así que ahora pensaremos solo en el futuro que nos espera.

-¿Y estas lista, amor?- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con los papeles de mi alta. -¿Por qué todavía no estas cambiada, te sientes mal?- me dijo preocupado. No me había dado cuenta que no me había mudado de ropa.

-No, Edward- le dije rodando los ojos –Lo que pasa es que estaba teniendo una platica muy interesante conmigo- le dijo sonriendo. Él me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se acercó a besarme.

-Hmm- me dijo sin soltarme – ¿Y estas segura que no estabas hablando con nuestra bebé?- me acarició el vientre cuando dijo eso.

-Oh, claro amor, estaba hablando con nuestra hija de 29 semanas- le dije riéndome.

-Hey, no te burles, yo se que mi hija es muy inteligente para su edad- fingió una cara de enojo –No me sorprendería que cuando nazca, ya sepa matemáticas- me dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Si amor, nadie duda de eso- le contesté todavía riéndome, él me iba a contestar, pero en eso entró un torbellino al cuarto.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no estas vestida para salir?- me regañó Alice. –Todo es tu culpa Edward Cullen. La quieres tener nada más para ti- le dijo acusándolo en broma. Edward y yo nos abrazamos más.

-Si, la verdad si. No la voy a soltar nunca mas- me apretó a su cuerpo. –Pero creo que Alice tiene razón, amor. Será mejor que te cambies, no puedo esperar para estar contigo fuera de esta habitación. –Yo asentí y me fui a cambiar, si él tenía ganas de irse, yo las superaba por mucho. Solo quería volver a mi vida de antes. Alice me ayudó a cambiarme, por que aunque baje un poco de peso durante las dos semanas que estaba… dormida. Edward se había asegurado de que lo subiera. Era literalmente una bola. Y no estoy exagerando, podía ser utilizada como pelota de pilates o algo por el estilo. Me vestí con un simple jean de mezclilla y una blusa morada.

-Lista- grité emocionada mientras salía del baño. Edward y Alice ya habían guardado todas mis cosas.

-Entonces vámonos que tu hermano ya nos está esperando en tu casa- me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y por fin salimos del hospital. Mi hermano quería venir al hospital, pero yo se que este mes ha sido muy pesado para él, así que lo convencí de que me esperará en casa, además necesito hablar con Edward antes. Con lo del accidente también me di cuenta que no debemos postergar las cosas, así que hablaré con mi hermano sobre mi compromiso. Bueno hablaré bien, por que según Edward, mi hermano ya sabe que soy oficialmente su prometida.

* * *

Se sentía muy raro estar fuera del hospital, muy bien, pero muy raro. Mi casa sigue completamente igual, no se porque, pero tenía miedo de que todo hubiera cambiado. Fue un alivió descubrir que era en vano mi temor. Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto y a entrar en la sala mientras mi hermano bajaba las maletas.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hablar de esto ahora?- me dijo Edward un poco preocupado. –Podemos esperar un poco más. – yo negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura- le dije firmemente –Quiero que el mundo este completamente seguro de que eres mío y solo mío.

-Mi Bella, el mundo no necesita ver un anillo- me dijo sonriendo –Con tan solo vernos saben que yo soy tuyo y que tú eres mía. – cuando terminó me dio un beso muy intenso beso. Nos separamos cuando mi hermano entró a la habitación y se aclaro la garganta.

-Lo siento- dijimos Edward y yo después de separarnos. Él nos sonrió.

-Y bien chicos, ¿Qué es eso importante que quieren decirme?- nos preguntó como si no supiera nada.

-John, vamos, no seas así, ya sabes lo que queremos decirte- le contesté.

Él suspiró –Bella, ¿Estas segura de esto?- me dijo dudando.

-Johnny, amo a Edward más que a nada en este mundo.- él me iba a interrumpir pero no lo dejé –Se que estamos un poco jóvenes, pero no importa, por que estamos seguros de que esto es lo que queremos.- Edward me tomó la mano y la beso.

-Se que piensas que estoy haciendo esto por responsabilidad- le dijo Edward, probablemente leyendo sus pensamientos –Pero, te aseguró que no es así. Yo no voy a casar con Bella solo por que vaya a tener una hija mía, me voy a casar con ella, por que es lo que eh esperado toda mi existencia.- dijo viéndome a los ojos y en su mirada no había nada mas que sinceridad.

-Chicos- nos interrumpió mi hermano –Yo nunca eh dudado que ustedes se amen. Es mas, creo que desde el primer momento en el que los vi juntos, supuso que se iban a casar. Pero, me parece que nos están pensando muy bien las cosas. Me refiero a que, su idea del matrimonio, quieran o no gira en torno a su hija. Y yo se que ustedes quieren darle una familia, pero a veces es mejor no apresurar las cosas. Bella.- dijo viéndome a los ojos. –Yo estoy seguro que no quieres terminar como nuestros padres.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que Edward y yo no somos como ellos- le dije enojada. Y no es que tenga nada en contra de mi papá, fue el mejor papá del mundo. Lastima que de René no se puede decir lo mismo –Tú sabes que mi papá si quería a mi mamá, ella fue la que tuvo la culpa de todo.

-Eso no importa ahora Bells, lo que quiero decir es que…- yo no deje que siguiera.

-No, es que no hay nada más que decir, Edward y yo nos vamos a casar y punto- le grité enojada.

-¿Y qué crees que va a decir mi mamá de esto?- el me devolvió el grito.

-Realmente René se puede ir…

-Isabella- me interrumpió antes de que termina. Cosa que le agradezco.

-Creo que es mejor que todos nos calmemos- dijo Edward –Terminaremos de hablar de esto después, ¿Por qué no vamos a que te acuestes, Bella?- me dijo dándome la mano para que me ayudara.

-No Edward- me paré sola –No hay mas que hablar, nos casaremos y punto.

-Bien, entonces no entiendo para que te molestaste en decírmelo, si esta claro que no te importa lo que yo opine- me dijo mi hermano con una cara de puro dolor, después de eso se fue de la casa.

-Johnny…- traté de correr tras él pero Edward me detuvo.

-Es mejor que lo dejes calmarse, necesita procesar todo esto solo- me dijo abrazándome.

-Soy la peor de las personas- le dije llorando.

-No, no lo eres, simplemente los dos son muy obstinados- me respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Crees que en nuestras vidas, alguna vez podamos tener un momento de tranquilidad?

-Estoy seguro que cuando tu hermano vuelva todo se arreglará- me levantó en sus brazos y en un segundo me llevó a mi cuarto. –Ahora solo descansa, este ha sido un día muy pesado para ti- me dijo poniéndome en mi cama.

-No quiero- le dije haciéndole un puchero –Llevo mucho tiempo acostada, necesito salir un poco.

-No, ni pienses por un segundo que saldremos- me dijo Edward firmemente, mis ojos se aguadaron y él inmediatamente se arrepintió –Tienes que descansar, Bella. Por favor, no me veas con esos ojos, sabes que lo hago por tu bien.- yo suspiré.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero estar acostada, en serio, Edward, no es un capricho, pero si estoy más tiempo acostada me voy a volver loca. – me senté en la cama con los brazos cruzados, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

-Bien, entonces que te parece si te compró una pizza y vemos una película en la sala- me dijo con una sonrisa. La idea era tentadora, pero la verdad es que solo quiero salir de la casa por un momento. Él al ver que no le contestaba, suspiró. –Esta bien, si tanto deseas salir, iremos a mi casa. Pero solo por una hora y media. Y no quiero discusiones. – yo asentí muy contenta por su respuesta. Me estiré para poder darle un beso.

-Sabes que te amo demasiado- le dije cuando me separé para tomar aire.

-Hmm… si me amas un poco de lo que yo te amo a ti, entonces si es demasiado. – me respondió.

-Yo creo que te amo mas que tú a mi- seguí con nuestro pequeño juego.

-Si, claro. Bella, eso es completamente imposible.

-Creo, Edward. Que entre tú y yo no existe la palabra imposible- cite las palabras que me había dicho antes.

-Bueno, creo que tienes un poco de razón. Mis disculpas- después de eso nuestra pequeño juego termino en una danza de nuestros labios.

* * *

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen en cuestión de nada. Nunca me acostumbraré a su psicópata manera de conducir. Edward me ayudó a salir de auto, es tan difícil hacer estas sencillas cosas con mi nuevo cuerpo. Antes de entrar, Alice salió dando saltitos y me abrazó.

-Bella, que bueno que vienes. Yo iba a ir a tu casa más tarde, pero se me adelantaron- me dijo emocionada. –Entre mas pronto empecemos, mejor.- en serio estaba muy confundida.

-Me parece bien, Alice. ¿Pero qué quieres que empecemos?- le pregunté muy confundida.

Ella rodó sus ojos antes de contestar –Los preparativos para tu boda. ¿Qué mas podría ser?- me contestó como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

-Alice, no necesitamos hacer preparativos. Será una ceremonia muy pequeña, me parece que después de la misa, podemos hacer una pequeña cena con la familia. Pero no más. – le dije firmemente.

-Por Dios Bella, ¿Escuchas algo de lo que dices?- me dijo con una cara de completo shock. Empecé a sentirme como una persona que esta en un juicio o algo por el estilo. –Bella, la boda es el sueño de toda mujer. Créeme cuando te digo que te vas a arrepentir si la haces de esa manera.

-Alice, no la presiones. Si Bella quiere una boda pequeña, entonces eso tendrá.- Intervino Edward y yo le di una mirada de agradecimiento. –Además, es mejor que sigamos esta conversación dentro de la casa. – él me ayudó a subir los escalones de la casa y nos cargó hasta su cuarto, nos sentamos en el sillón negro de su cuarto, viendo hacía la ventana. Alice se quedó en la sala, estoy segura que murmuró algo como "haremos la boda del año, quieras o no." Espero que no lo haya dicho en serio.

-¿En qué piensas, amor?- me preguntó Edward.

-En nuestra boda.- de pronto me entró una pequeña duda -¿Tú quieres que sea pequeña?- le pregunté ahora yo.

-Para serte sincero, lo único que quiero es que tú seas mi esposa. No me importa que siga después. – Pensó un momento antes de agregar –Aunque el ser tu esposo, es algo que definitivamente amerita una gran celebración.

-Ósea que si quieres una boda grande.

-No, amor. Lo dije sinceramente, el casarme contigo es algo muy digno de un banquete. – y creo que él tiene razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero el casarme con Edward es lo mas maravilloso.

-Creo que puedo entender un poco tu punto. Tal ves Alice tiene razón, creo que puedo hacer una boda un poco más grande.

-Será como tu quieras amor- me dijo besándome el cabello –Yo solo quiero que seas la Sra. Cullen.

-¿Sra.? Eso si que me hace sentir vieja, como mi abuela. - le bromeé.

- Pues déjame te digo que era una viejita muy sexy.

-Oh si claro, no me imaginó nada más sexy que una mujer con 100 kilos de más.- y es cierto, juró que a partir de un mes, solo rodaré y rodaré.

-Amor, no seas ridícula. No tienes ni 10 kilos de más- aja, como si él no hubiera visto los números en la báscula. Yo le di una mirada de puedes-hacerlo-mejor-que-eso. –Bien, está bien. Tal ves un poco más de 10 kilos, pero eso no importa. La verdad es que estas mas que hermosa.

-Tú eres mi prometido y él padre de mi hija. Tienes que decirme eso. Por que si no, te podría demandar ante la sociedad de mujeres- le respondí.

-Como descubriste eso, amor. Pensé que disimulaba muy bien mi miedo. Parece que estaba muy equivocado- me dijo con una cara de fingida decepción. Nos reímos un rato más. Después bajamos a platicar un poco con sus hermanos. Emmett y yo jugamos wii car. Se burló tanto de mi inhabilidad en los video juegos. Pero no importa, por que Jasper lo derrotó en mi honor. Alice, se puso más que contenta cuando le dije que quería una boda un poco más grande. Pero que ni crea que podrá hacer la boda del año, como ella la llama. Quiero algo más grande, pero no muy grande. Tendré que darle mi larga lista de restricciones. Después de dos horas (me costó una eternidad rogarle a Edward por solo 30 minutos), nos despedimos y nos fuimos a mi casa. La verdad es que en todo este tiempo, no había podido dejar de pensar en mi hermano. Espero que ya esté en la casa, quiero disculparme con él.

* * *

Y para mi fortuna, mi hermano ya estaba en casa cuando llegamos.

-¿Está igual de molesto?- le pregunté a Edward antes de entrar. Por la ventana se veía que estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala.

-No, él también quiere arreglar las cosas- me dijo sonriendo –Quiere hablar conmigo, a solas. – yo tragué en seco. Esperó que todo salga bien. Entramos a la casa, mi hermano se sentó en el sillón en cuanto entramos a la sala.

-Hola- le dije tímidamente.

-Hola- me respondió él obviamente más calmado. –Siento haberme ido así en la tarde. Fue de muy mala educación haberlos dejado así. – me dijo antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-Yo lamento haberte gritado y lamento haberte dicho las cosas como si tu opinión no importara.- le dije sinceramente –No tienes idea, cuanto me importa tu opinión. Pero me enojó un poco que no creyeras en el amor de Edward y yo.

-Bells, yo no dudo de su amor. Es solo que… es mi trabajo sabes.

-Creo que los dejaré para que hablen tranquilos- dijo Edward saliendo de la sala –Si no te importa, me quedaré en la cocina. Necesito hablar algo contigo, John.- le dijo Edward educadamente.

-Sí, yo también necesito hablar contigo, Edward.- le respondió mi hermano. Edward asintió y se fue a la cocina. Yo se que el puede oír todo perfectamente desde ahí, pero mi hermano no lo sabe. Así que, podemos hablar con sinceridad.

-Bells, cuando tú llegaste de Phoenix. Hace tres años. Estabas tan destruida, primero por lo de papá y después por lo que te hizo René. Yo me juré a mi mismo que te cuidaría y que nunca más volverías a sufrir. Obviamente eh fallado millones de veces. Primero cuando se fue Edward y tú te hundiste en esa terrible depresión.- me sintió muy culpable por eso, mi hermano nunca dejó de sentir que era algo que él estaba haciendo mal, yo le iba a corregir pero no me dio tiempo -Después con lo de tú embarazo. Y yo se que fue tu decisión. Tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera hablado más contigo. No me malinterpretes por favor, estoy muy contento por mi sobrina y realmente la amo, pero. Tenías tantos sueños y era mi deber que los cumplieras. Ahora todo se te complico y solo por que no supe hacer bien mis labores de hermano mayor. – bajó su cabeza y la recargó en sus manos. Yo me senté a su lado y lo abracé.

-Pero ya no era una niña. – le dije suavemente –Según René y tú, nunca lo fui. ¿Recuerdas como decían que yo había nacido con 42 años?- le dije riendo ante la memoria. Él levantó la cara y también me sonrió un poco. –No se que hubiera hecho sin ti, en estos dos años te preocupaste por mi mas que lo René se preocupo en 15 años. Me has enseñado tantas cosas, todo lo que necesito para ser una gran persona como tú. Por eso tienes que confiar en mí. Se lo que estoy haciendo y puede que no sea la forma en la que quería que sucedieran las cosas, pero no eres tú él que siempre dices que Dios tiene un plan para todo- hice una pequeña pausa –Creo que esté es mi plan John, y tal ves al principio no lo vi. Pero Edward, mi hija y tú son lo más preciado que tengo, no quiero tener que dividirlo. Y lo principal, no quiero que te pierdas el momento más importante de mi vida. – le dije entre lágrimas. En me envolvió en sus brazos, como cuando era una niña y me caía o tenía miedo.

-Y no me lo perderé Bella. Y aunque no parezca, estoy tan orgulloso de tus decisiones. Se que Edward y tú serán unos padres maravillosos.- por fin mi momento de paz llegó. Duramos hablando un poco más. Después él se fue a la cocina a hablar con Edward. Yo iba a espiarlos, pero además de estar segura que Edward lo sabría, estaba muy cansada, así que decidí que lo esperaría en mi cuarto y después interrogaría a Edward.

Él no se tardó mucho tiempo en subir, me dijo que habían hablado de hombre a hombre. O en esté caso de hombre a vampiro. Aunque mi hermano no lo supiera. Mi hermano como todo buen macho, le amenazó con dejarlo sin armas si me hacía algo. Si tan solo supiera que Edward es vampiro. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, lo importante es que estamos todos felices y contentos y espero que así nos quedemos.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, amor- me enredó en la cobija –Mañana iremos a nuestro primer curso de preparto. – me dijo emocionado. A mi me daba un poco de miedo, no tengo ni idea de cómo es un parto. Pero eh oído que el dolor no es nada agradable. Me acurruqué en su pecho y caí rendida.

* * *

Después de desayunar mis usuales huevos con tocino, nos fuimos a las clases prenatales. Iban a ser en el hospital. Llegamos temprano y tomamos nuestro lugar atrás del salón. Había otras dos parejas en ese momento, las dos nos veían como ven a sus hijos después de hacer una travesura. Me imaginó que es por como nos vemos Edward y yo de padres. Pero la verdad es que ya no me molestan más esas miradas. Estoy tan orgullosa y feliz por mi familia, que nada lo puede arruinar.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo una amable enfermera entrando al salón –Mi nombre es Lydia y les impartiré la clase hoy, esperó poderlos ayudar para facilitarles el parto. Lo primero que haremos es ver un video de un alumbramiento. – dijo mientras encendía la tele y apretaba el botón del control remoto.

El video empezó con imágenes tranquilas, las contracciones se veían muy dolorosas, pero podía pedir la anestesia, así que no me asustaban tanto. Pero en cuanto comenzó el alumbramiento, sentí como mi miedo se elevaba. O más bien dicho, mi terror.

-Dios, ¿Eso me va a pasar a mi?- le pregunté aterrada a Edward. Él asintió.

-Pero no te preocupes amor, se ve peor de lo que es- me dijo tratando de consolarme, cosa que no lograba –Además yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, lo haremos juntos. Verás que ni siquiera sabrás en que momento nació nuestra pequeña.

-Eso espero. Aunque de lo que si estoy segura es de que vas a estar en deuda conmigo toda la vida.- él solo sonrió. Nos enseñaron unos ejercicios muy tontos de respiración, se supone que son para las contracciones falsas, por que como si no fuera poco, voy a tener contracciones falsas. Tenemos que tomar otro en un mes.

-¿Te gustó el curso, amor?- me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, aunque después de ver eso, no estoy muy segura de querer que ya suceda- le bromeé. Bueno, eso creo.

* * *

Después de ahí me llevó a comer y pasamos toda la tarde en Port Angeles, hacía tanto que no teníamos una cita normal, estaba tan feliz, no quería que mi día acabará. Pero, desgraciadamente mi cuerpo me pide dormir más de lo necesario.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi hermano estaba terminando de revisar unos papeles. Me fui a despedir de él. La ventaja de mi embarazo, es que Edward puede dormir libremente conmigo.

-Buenas noches, John. – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Edward y yo nos vamos a dormir.

-Buenas noches Bells, Edward. – Edward también se despidió y empezamos a subir las escaleras.

-Ah Bells, antes de que se me olvide. Llamó Jacob, me dijo que necesitaba que le devolvieras la llamada de inmediato. No importa la hora. Tal ves deberías llamarle antes de dormir. – me dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Esto me agarró completa y totalmente en sorpresa. Miré a Edward en busca de una respuesta.

-Tal ves debas llamarlo mañana, pero por ahora necesitas descansar.- y tiene razón, ahorita no puedo hacer otra cosas que no sea dormir.

-Ok, mañana lo llamaré- le dije tomándolo de la mano.

Esperó que mi felicidad no se arruine mañana.

* * *

**A/N: Perdón, yo se que dije que a mas tardar el viernes, pero no pude, tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias. Pero bueno, al menos no lo subí muy tarde. Ahora volviendo al cap, como podrán adivinar, en el prox cap vuelve Jacob, prometo que esta ves será mas agradable y también será el cap del baby shower yay!!!! Pura diversión. Háganme saber que piensan, su opinión es super importante para escribir. Y como recompensa si cumplimos los 100 reviews, actualizaré antes del miércoles o el miércoles. Lo prometo jejeje. **

**P.S: tengo una pic de Bella y su pancita jejeje :).  
**

**Elizabeth Cullen: que menza estoy, se me había olvidado decirte que me metí a tu metro, pero no me dejo firmarlo =[. Muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, tqm 3.**

**Salli =]**


	12. Nada de nada

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Yo (escondiéndome debajo de mi piedrita): Este…mmm….yo se que ha pasado un poco de tiempo.**

**Lectoras (muy enojadas): ¿Un poco de tiempo?**

**Yo (mi cara convirtiéndose en tomate): Perdón, es que mi vida es un completo desastre (mis ojitos se llenan de lágrimas). No tengo tiempo para nada. **

**Lectoras: ¿Y crees que yo tengo mucho tiempo y no lo desperdició leyéndote? Y para colmo no me dejas leer que pasa con el estúpido y super sexy perro. Eres muy egoísta.**

**(Muevo mi cabeza diciendo que sí) Yo: Si tan solo pudieran perdonarme y darme un abrazo grupal sería tan feliz. **

**Lectoras: Ni lo sueñes, no queremos saber nada de ti. (Yo me quedó con los brazos extendidos).**

**Yo: Perdón, ¿Qué tal si prometo que actualizaré cada sábado sin excusa?**

**Lectoras (se ríen mucho): ¿Crees que confiamos en ti?, actualizarás el sábado de mayo. (Se dan la vuelta y se alejan de mí)**

**Yo (Yo corro tras de ustedes): Esperen. Hmm… ¿Qué tal todos los sábados actualizo y además les envío un Edward con solo un moñito rojo de ropa?**

**Lectoras (Se quedan pensando y sonríen maléficamente): Bueno está bien, pero falla una vez y te mandamos a la papelera de reciclaje. **

**Yo (sonrío como estúpida y muevooo mucho mi cabeza): Yayyy. Ahora si, abrazó grupal.**

**Lectoras (se alejan mucho de mí): Si que tienes problemas, mejor dejamos leer ya.**

**Yo: Ok, espero que les guste el cap. Las quiero (=.**

**Ok, no fue nada gracioso, lo entiendo. Pero fue mi forma de pedirles perdón y que no me odien. Así que aquí les dejó otro cap. **

* * *

**Nada de nada.**

Desperté completamente descansada. Hacia mucho que no lo hacía, ya que esta niña hermosa, decide jugar futbol en la noche. Aunque Edward no se queja mucho que digamos, toda la noche se la pasa jugando con ella. A veces me dan un poco de celos, por que aunque mi bebé todavía no nazca, se ve que adora con todo su pequeño corazón a su papá y ni hablemos de Edward, se ve que es la niña de sus ojos. Los amo tanto, no se que hice para merecerme tanta felicidad.

-Buenos días Bella durmiente- me dijo mi dios griego.

-Hmm, estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso- le dije con los ojos aún cerrados. –Estábamos en Disney y tú te disfrazabas de Mickey y yo de Minie, nuestro pequeño muestro era un Stich rosa. – Edward se rió mucho.

-Creo que alguien necesita dejar de cenar tanto- me acurró en sus brazos. Yo lo acepté gustosa. -¿Y, qué quieres hacer hoy, amor?

-No lo sé, creo que quiero descansar. Tal ves llamaré a Ángela- en ese momento recordé que Jacob me llamó ayer. –Aunque creo que mejor llamaré a Jacob. – Edward se tensó en cuanto dije su nombre.

-Amor, no creo que sea lo mejor- me dijo seriamente –No debes de tener emociones fuertes, tu embarazo ya esta muy avanzado. Además, no entiendo que tienes que hablar con ese chucho.

-Edward, te juró que no me va a pasar nada malo. Solo quiero decirle que lo perdone, que lo sigo queriendo y que es mi mejor amigo. – le puse mi mejor cara de suplica –Por favor, solo lo llamaré por teléfono. Y te prometo que si las cosas se ponen muy pesadas le colgaré.

Él suspiro, eso es buena señal. –Bien, pero estaré contigo en todo momento.

-Pero, hablaré con él por teléfono- me quejé.

-Si, pero quiero estar ahí por si te vuelve a decir algo desagradable, como la última vez. Y eso no está a discusión- yo me crucé de brazos y asentí. Se que no lo voy hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Bien, le hablaré después de desayunar, por que me estoy muriendo de hambre- le dije parándome de la cama. Edward me llevó cargando hasta la cocina y me preparó unos panqueques con fresas, sabían a gloria. Después de eso limpió la cocina y me llevó a mi cuarto.

* * *

No se cuantas veces eh marcado y colgado antes de que me de línea. –Amor, te vas a gastar tus dedos si sigues así- se burló Edward. –No te preocupes, si no quieres marcar no hay problema. Por mi nos podemos olvidar del chucho para siempre.

-Edward…- advertí.

-Perdón, solo quería hacer una pequeña broma- me dijo escondiendo sus sonrisa.

-Ay aja- me reí un poco –Bueno, me armaré de valor- marqué el teléfono –Pasé lo que pasé no me dejes colgar.- mi novio rodó los ojos y se río. Como dije, me armé de valor y no colgué.

_-Diga- contestó Jacob. Se sentía tan raro oír su voz después de tanto tiempo. _

_-Jacob, soy Bella- le dije tímidamente –Mi hermano me dijo que llamaste. _

_-Oh, hola Bells- me dijo alegremente. Casi podía verlo sonreír como antes. –Me alegra que llamaras. Es que- dudó un momento –Necesito hablar contigo, si te parece. _

_Me quedé callada y volteé a ver a Edward -¿Puedes esperar un segundo Jacob?_

_-Si claro, Bells- puse el teléfono en espera. _

-No y no hay discusión- me dijo firmemente.

-Por favor- le supliqué.

-No Bella, no hay forma de que acepté que te expongas de esa manera- me dijo enfadado.

-Pero no me voy a exponer, es Jacob, él nunca me ha hecho daño. Al contrario me salvó la vida varias veces- le recordé.

-Sí, también te recuerdo que es el mismo que te humillo hace unos meses- me respondió.

-Vamos Edward, solo te pido unos minutos. Una hora máxima- se quedó callado antes de responderme.

-Se verán aquí y yo estaré en la cocina, no hay forma en que obtengas algo mejor- me advirtió.

-Bien- le dije haciéndole un puchero.

_-Lo siento Jake- le dije al teléfono -¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Sip, sigo aquí. Entiendo que tenías que pedirle permiso a tu chupasangre._

_-Jacob- le reproché._

_-Perdón, a tu novio- corrigió. _

_-Pues no le tenía que pedir permiso. Pero bueno, no importa. _

_-¿Entonces nos podemos ver hoy?- me dijo esperanzado. _

_-Si, nos vemos a las 4, aquí en mi casa- le contesté. _

_-Genial, llegaré temprano. Muchas gracias, Bells._

_-De nada, Jake- le respondí contenta –Te esperó aquí. _

Tal ves, él Jake que venga hoy a mi casa, sea el mismo Jake que fue mi mejor amigo. Pensé esperanzada.

-Así que, ¿El chucho vendrá esta tarde?- me dijo Edward abrazándome. Yo le di una mirada de reproche. – Perdón, tu amigo Jacob, vendrá esta tarde. ¿Estas contenta?- me preguntó.

-Sí- le dije sinceramente. –Tengo la esperanza que sea Jake mi mejor amigo.

-Espero que así sea, si no tendrá que volver a casa con un solo brazo. – yo me reí ante su amenaza. Parecía realmente un chicho de bachillerato paliando por su chica.

* * *

Jake no se demoró nada. A las 4:00 en punto ya estaba tocando el timbre.

-Hola Bells- me dijo alegremente, cuando sus ojos viajaron a mi barriga se abrieron como platos –Wow, hace muchos kilos que no te veía. – me bromeó. Yo me habría ofendido si el comentario viniera de otra persona. Pero no podía con Jacob, se que esta vez si era mi Jake.

-Oh, gracias Jacob. Tú también te vez genial- le dije riéndome.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, las mujeres se ven hermosas embarazadas- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- me sonroje ante su cumplido. – Pasa por favor- le dije guiándolo a la sala. Los dos nos sentamos en sillones opuestos, de tal modo que nos estábamos dando la cara.

-Bella, quería decirte cuanto lo siento- empezó.

-No es necesario Jacob. Se cuanto lo sientes y se que no querías decirlo. Así que estas perdonada y esta completamente olvidado. – le dije.

-Muchas gracias Bells, pero aún así necesito disculparme- yo asentí indicándole que continuara, sabía que no podía ganarle –Estaba tan enojado, se que esa no es una excusa. Pero estaba tan molesto conmigo por dejar que las cosas llegarán tan lejos, la verdad es que, yo siempre supe de tú y el chupa… y Edward se iban a casar. Es obvio que tú lo amas tanto, que viajaste hasta el otro lado del mundo para salvarlo. No te voy a mentir, daría todo por estar en lugar de Edward. Pero no se puede y me costo mucho tiempo entenderlo. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo Bella, te amo a pesar de todo y aunque se que tú no me amas de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago, se que me ves como a un hermano. Y creo que puedo conformarme y ser feliz con eso. – mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras.

-No sabes o feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así. Pero ahora que te sinceraste haré lo mismo.- tomé aire antes de continuar –Yo se que tú no lo ves de esta manera, y te lo agradezco mucho. Cuando Edward se fue, me sentía tan sola y tan destruida, creí que nunca podría volver a sentir. Pero tú estabas ahí, todos los días, tratando de repararme. Nunca te rendiste, yo me di cuenta que hubo un momento en el que tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron y fue ahí cuando debí de haber hecho algo. Debí alejarme y no dejar que te ilusionaras y no por que no seas lo suficientemente bueno para mí o algo así, simplemente por que mi corazón pertenecía, pertenece- corregí – A Edward. Lo siento Jacob, no debí de haber permitido que las cosas llegarán tan lejos, yo siempre supe que no podría amar nunca a nadie como a Edward, pero fue muy egoísta.- le dije llorando. Él se acerco a mi lado y me abrazó.

-No, no lo fuiste. Simplemente me necesitabas, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Ese es mi trabajo, estar ahí cuando me necesites. Nunca lo olvides, por favor Bella. Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo la aceptaré, no puedo asegurarte que la apoyaré, pero al menos estaré ahí para ti. Aunque sea por llamada telefónica- me dijo.

-¿Llamada telefónica? Gracias Jacob, tú si que sabes como arruinar nuestra reconciliación- me burlé.

-No seas tonta Bells, lo que sucede es…- se quedó callado.

-¿Qué sucede, Jake?- le pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Calma, no es nada malo. Bueno, eso creo- tomó aire –Bella, necesito terminar de aceptar que perteneces a otro hombre y que ya formaste una familia con él. Así que la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo es yéndome.

-¿Yéndote?- le pregunté. No entendía nada.

-Si, Bella, me voy a ir por una temporada. Hasta que pueda tener mis pensamientos claros, decidí que me iré a Canadá por un tiempo. – me respondió.

-Wow, eso está bien. Supongo. – le dije triste –Pero si es lo que necesitas. ¿Pero te puedo pedir un favor antes de que te vayas?- le pregunté.

-Claro que si.

-Uno: tienes que regresar a conocer a mi hija. Y dos: no te olvides de mí. – le rogué.

-Te lo prometo- me dijo abrazándome.

Después de eso platicamos sobre todas las cosas que han ocurrido en la Push, me contó sobre las nuevas imprimaciones y sobre las rondas. Están felices de que ahora Victoria esté muerta. También me contó un poco sobre la pelea con los neófitos, me dieron escalofríos de tan solo escucharla. Gracias a Dios, todo eso terminó. Lo invité a cenar pero me dijo que tenía que volver para arreglar unas cosas sobre su viaje, yo estaba muy triste, pero sabía que era lo mejor, él necesita tiempo para sanar.

* * *

Después de un agotador, por fin estábamos Edward y yo en mi cama.

-Me alegra que las cosas con Jacob se arreglaran- me dijo Edward acariciándome el cabello.

-Si, yo estoy muy contenta por eso. Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme triste al pensar que él se va a ir por mi culpa- le dije triste.

-Amor, me parece que habíamos quedado en dejar de culparnos por todo. Sabes que no fue culpa de nadie, desgraciadamente Jacob se enamoró de una persona que ya estaba enamorada, pero estoy seguro que un día encontrará a una linda chica que lo amé mucho- me consoló.

-Gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado y ser el maravilloso hombre-novio-vampiro que eres- le dije tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

-De nada, humana-novia-torpe que eres- me dijo riéndose. Después de eso empezó a tararear mi nana y yo me quedé dormida completamente. –Te amo- fue lo último que escuché.

***

-Despierta Bella- dijo una voz muy chillona. No me quería despertar. Rodé en la cama para abrazar a Edward, pero él no estaba. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar, literalmente a Alice a centímetros de mi cara. –Vamos, levántate ya que hoy es el día de tu baby shower. – me dijo emocionada. Un momento, ¿Baby shower?

-Alice, por Dios. Son las 9:00 de la mañana y tú vienes a despertarme para decirme que me hiciste una fiesta que no quería que me hicieras- ella rodó sus ojos antes de responderme.

-Tenemos que empezar a alistarte, no ves que las invitadas llegan antes de las 12:00- me dijo jalándome de la cama –Además, ¿En serio pensaste que no iba a hacerte un baby shower? Me decepcionas Bella, creí que me conocías como una hermana- fingió cara de tristeza. Yo solo cerré mis ojos e imaginé que estaba en mi lugar feliz, ni siquiera pensé en luchar con ella. Sabía que tenía esa lucha más que perdida.

Duró dos horas peinándome y después me puso un hermoso vestido blanco, me dijo que había invitado a algunas compañeras de la escuela con las que me llevaba bien, obviamente no invitó a Jessica o a Lauren. La fiesta va a ser en su casa, los chicos están de casa. Ya que las mujeres los corrieron por el día de hoy.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la casa realmente me quedé con la boca abierta, la sala estaba completamente divina. Alice había decorado todo con teteras, chupones, sonajas y mil cosas rosas. Se veía divino, en una mesa había mucha comida, que se veía deliciosa por cierto.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Rosalie.

-Me encanta, en serio no tenían que molestarse tanto.

-No fue molestia Bella, lo hicimos encantadas. Después de todo, no creo que pueda volver a festejar el nacimiento de mi primera nieta- me dijo ahora Esme. Las invitadas no demoraron mucho en llegar. Eran pocas personas, unas cuantas chicas de la escuela, Ángela y las Cullen.

Jugamos mil juegos, como: ponle la tetera al bebé, identifica el chocolate, monopolio de bebé, bebedor de tetera (Esme, Rosalie y Alice bebieron todo el refresco) y el más humillante, adivina el tamaño de la panza con papel de baño. Realmente no quería que me recordaran que tan gorda estoy, pero la a pesar de eso. Fue una de las mejores tardes que eh tenido.

Nos dieron una comida deliciosa y al final Alice

sacó un pastel hermoso. Era de dos pisos y con un decorado moderno. A las invitadas les entregó una caja con galletitas y unos colgatines para celular. También hermosos.

-¿Y te gustó tu baby shower?- me preguntó Alice.

-Me encantó. Muchas gracias, Alice- le dije honestamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice muy contenta. Estaba guardando esto para el final de tu embarazo, pero pensé en dártelo ahora- me dijo emocionada.

-¿Más regalos?- me quejé.

-No quiero oír una sola palabra sobre eso Bella. ¿Es tan difícil dejarme ser feliz con mi sobrina?- me dijo haciendo un puchero. Yo no podía resistir.

-No, está bien. Dame el regalo y prometo que no me quejaré.

-Gracias- me dijo emocionada. –Ahora, tienes que cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cerrar mis ojos? No Alice, no pienso arriesgar mi vida así- le dije.

-Bella, como si yo pudiera poner en peligro tú vida. Ahora ciérralos ya, me estoy impacientando.- se quejó.

-Ash, está bien, pero no hagas nada brusco, ¿Ok?- le advertí. Ella rodó los ojos y yo tomé esto como mi señal para cerrarlo los míos. Me cargó hasta donde no se donde, pero llegamos en unos segundos.

-No los vayas a abrir hasta que te diga- me advirtió. –Bueno, listo- me dijo. Yo abrí poco a poco mis ojos. No lo podía creer, los cerré una y otra vez. Estaba en una habitación sacada de un cuento de princesas. Mis ojos rápidamente se aguadaron.

-Wow…Alice, esto es…- no tenía palabras.

-¿Si te gusta? Yo se que no te mudarás en cuanto nazca la bebé, pero, quería darte algo especial. Aunque recuerda que si no te gusta siempre lo podemos regresar.

-Alice, me encanta. No hay palabras para describir lo mucho que me gusta- le dije limpiándome las lágrimas. El cuarto era realmente un lugar de cuento. Una mitad estaba cubierta por una alfombra de diferentes estilos de cuadros, la pared estaba formada por cubos con letras, una parte y la otra, tenía pegada la cuna, que estaba en forma de carroza de princesa y estaba dibujado un árbol con unos animalitos. La segunda parte tenía el piso de madera sin alfombra, un sillón donde. **(A/N: No soy muy buena describiendo, pero tengo la pic en mi perfil)**-Está hermosa Alice, no puedo esperar a tener a mi hija aquí. – le dije emocionada.

-Hablado de eso, ¿Cuándo piensas ponerle nombre?- me preguntó –Te quedan nada mas dos meses y medio y tú estas como si nada. Además de que ya me cansé de llamarla bebé.

-Hmm, la verdad es que tengo pensado unos nombres, pero tengo que esperar a Edward, quiero que sea unánime el voto. – le respondí.

-Bueno, hablando del rey de Roma. – dijo mientras Edward entraba al cuarto.

-Edward- le dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Hola hermosa- me dijo besándome –Veo que Alice ya te dio su regalo, ¿te gusto?- me preguntó emocionado.

-Si, me encanto. Me muero que tengamos a nuestra bebé aquí con nosotros- le dije feliz.

-Yo también- en ese momento bostece, había sido un día muy cansado. –Bueno, creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-¿Te parece si me quedó a dormir aquí hoy?- le pregunté.

-Claro amor, eso sería genial.- le hablé a mi hermano y me dijo que sí, además no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo. Ya estaba embarazada, muy embarazada.

-Sabes amor, estaba pensando en algunos nombre para nuestra bebé- le dije mientras se acostaba a mi lado. Él levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- me preguntó.

-Estoy entre Ariadna, Alexa, Thais ó Carlie, como segundo o primer nombre. Pero el otro ya lo tengo decidido- le respondí.

-Todos son hermosos. ¿Y cuál es el nombre que ya está decidido?- me preguntó.

Sonreí antes de contestarle –Elizabeth.- sus ojos brillaron cuando lo dije.

-Gracias, Bella. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra- me dijo besándome. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- Edward y yo hicimos el amor como si fuera nuestra primera vez, fue tan hermoso, siento como los dos nos complementamos.

Mi pequeña Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N: Uff, se que no es muy largo, pero no quería hacerlas esperar mucho, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no fue una de mis favoritos, pero estuvo bonito. La parejita tuvo un momento de felicidad. Bueno, continuando con la historia, uno: como lo dije actualizaré todos los sábados seguro y dos: faltan pocos caps para que se acabé, de hecho ya tengo el parto escrito. Estoy pensando en hacer una pequeña secuela, aquí mismo. Pero ya un poco en la vida de los padres adolecentes jejeje o no se, ustedes deciden, como siempre. Háganme saber que les pareció. Muchas gracias a Soffi (Gracias Soffi, en serio espero q estes bn) que me dió el cuarto. **

**P.S: Díganme cual nombre quieren, el nombre con mas votos se queda. **

**X ultimo ahora si jejeje subí una nueva historia, x si la qieren leer ;). **

**Summary:** Bella es indigente, vive en la calle. El Dr. Edward Cullen, es el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, dueño de la compañía farmacéutica más importante a nivel mundial. Edward se muda a Seattle para hacerse cargo de está, ahí conocerá a Bella quien le enseñará que las cosas más importantes no las compra el dinero. TH.

**Gracias por leer. Besos. **

**Salli :D**


	13. Cerrando ciclos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM. **

**Todas las personas que me pusieron reviews durante la historia:**

**Daganegra**

**Lily Masen (Esperó que te haya gustado, gracias x apoyarme hasta el final)**

**Merlina Dementia (Muchas grax me apoyaste hasta el final ;))**

**TJZeZa**

**Twilight 115**

**BeliceAuroraCullen**

**CarolineSwan**

**Denniziithaw (Muchas grax x tu apoyo)**

**FranKtrinBlack (Muchas grax x estar conmigo desde el comienzo)**

**Alenia10 (Muchas grax x seguir mi historia)**

**BeliceAuroraCullen (Muchas grax x estar conmigo dsd el comienzo)**

**Darkness crying **

**Lau1993**

**Charly kaulitz 64**

**Maryroxy**

**Anne Culle**

**Setsuna (Muchas grax x tus consejos)**

**MEDG (Muchas grax x tu apoyo)**

**Soffi (amiga, tu amistad fue una de las mejores cosas de hacer este fic, en serio =D)**

**Marilu2409**

**Dkas3**

**Elizabeth Cullen (Q te puedo decir aparte de GRACIAS, no puedo explicarte lo que tus palabras sig para mí, muchas grax, en serio espero q me agregues o q me sigas en otro fic, fue lo mejor haberte conocido. Te quiero mucho, mucho)**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**Supattinsondecullen**

**Serena princesita Hale**

**Btvs22**

**Laura Gonzales B**

**Strangeeers **

**Laurita**

**Lababyody**

**Kooothe de Hale **

**Belice Aurora Cullen **

**Deysi María **

**Lunaisabella**

**Taly Cullen**

**Lexa0619**

**Isiscullen**

**Kerenbells**

**Martuu**

**A**

**Mimabells**

**Flexer**

**Marcelita Cullen**

**Vaniiah**

**Sophie Cullen Swan **

**Martuu**

**Meg **

**Jovipattinson **

**Alice (fate)**

**Danibellacs**

**Helenita20**

**Muchas, muchas gracias x sus reviews, en serio sin ellos mi historia no sería nada, amo cada uno q me han escrito y les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de decirme lo que pensaban. Muchas gracias, esto es triste por que es el último capitulo :(. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Cerrando ciclos**

Estaba un poco desesperada, no puedo creer que mi mala suerte haya llegado hasta mi embarazo. Porque para colmo tengo dos semanas de atraso. Como si no fuera suficiente cargar a esta panza durante 9 meses, mi tortura se alargó un poco más. Todas las noches le hablaba a Elizabeth y le pedía que ya naciera, pero no nos hace caso ni a Edward ni a mí. Carlisle dice que es completamente normal que a las madres primerizas se les atrase el parto, así que no estoy preocupada. Lo único que nos preocupa a Edward y a mí es que Elizabeth hasta el momento es completamente humana. No se que sucederá si ella es completamente humana, eso significaría que Edward no puede convertirme, no podría soportar ver a mi bebé crecer y morir. A menos de que la convirtamos, pero no creo que Edward esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

Me senté en la sala y puse una película, Edward fue a cazar con su familia, no estaba muy convencido pero yo le aseguré que estaríamos muy bien. Además quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermano, quien por cierto me ha dejado plantada. Y justó en ese momento el teléfono decide timbrar, no entiendo por que la gente le llama a las personas embarazadas, ¿no saben lo difícil que es caminar?, o Dios, me muero por volver a ver mis pies, es lo único que pido. Alcanza a contestar a último momento.

-Diga- contesté.

-¿Bella?- oh oh, no debí haber contestado.

-Hola René- le dije.

-Bella, que bueno que me conteste tú. No sabes cuanto tiempo eh querido hablar contigo.

-Hmm, bueno aquí estoy.

-Eh pasado tanto tiempo pensando que te iba a decir y lo único que se me ocurre es lo siento. Nada justifica que te haya corrido cuando me dijiste que no confiabas en Phil, debí haberte escuchado, debí de haber sido una madre para ti. Pero yo lo amaba y no lo estoy justificando, pero a veces eso te ciega. Se que amas a Edward y por eso entenderás lo que es estar dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la persona que amas.

-No René, yo nunca sacrificare a mi hija. Nunca.

-¿A tu hija?- me preguntó confundida.

-Estoy embarazada mamá.

-¿Estás qué?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Edward y yo vamos a tener una hija. De hecho, ahora soy oficialmente su prometida.

-Oh Bella no puedo creer que hayas cometido el mismo error que yo. Todo esto es mi culpa, debí de haber estado ahí para ti.

-René aunque no lo creas estoy tan feliz, no puedo pedir nada más. Bueno, aunque me gustaría que estuvieras en mi boda- le dije sinceramente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente, te mandaré la invitación por correo.

-Muchas gracias, Bella.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, mamá- le dije esto ultimo en un suspiro.

Hablamos un poco más de su vida, pero yo estaba un poco cansada, así que me disculpe por que quería dormir.

* * *

No se por cuanto tiempo lo hice, pero desperté en los brazos de Edward.

-Que bueno que despertaste Bella durmiente. Ya quería ver tus hermosos ojos- Dios ni siquiera eh despertado por completo y este hombre ya me dejo sin aire, debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo.

-Amor, ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?- le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos.

- Por que no podía estar un segundo más lejos de ti, así que al final desespere a toda mi familia. Entonces Esme, Carlisle y yo volvimos.- me dijo al oído. Dios, si tuviera 30 kilos menos lo que le haría en estos momentos.

-No te han enseñado que no debes de ser tan seductor con tu prometida muy embarazada- lo reprendí juguetonamente.

-Mi prometida muy embarazada que por cierto es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo- rodé los ojos ante su ridículo comentario.

-Si claro no me imaginó que es mas sexy que una mujer con 100 kilos de mas- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella, no tienes 100 kilos de mas, número uno. Y número dos: es enserio cuando te digo que no hay mujer más hermosa en este mundo que tú. Voy a extrañar tanto tu pancita, además. ¿Te has dado cuenta que durante todo el embarazo tuviste tus mejillas encendidas?- oh genial, eso hizo que se encendiera más. Él se rió de mi cara.

-Vampiro tono y grosero.- le dije fingiendo enojo.

-Te eh dicho cuanto te amo- dijo antes de besarme. Juró que cuando él me besa olvido todo.

-Yo también…ohoh- le dije asustada.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- me preguntó preocupado. Yo no encontraba mi voz para responderle.

-Creo que… rompí fuente- oh Dios, mi hija ya viene. Edward hizo lo que menos pensé, se quedó paralizado. ¿Cómo un vampiro se puede quedar paralizado? –Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard- le grité mientras tenía la primera contracción. Esto no debería de ser así, debí de haber tenido contracciones antes de romper la fuente.

-Perdón, amor. Calma, solo respira. Como nos enseñaron, ¿Te acuerdas?- empezó a hacer unas respiraciones un tanto raras. La verdad asustaba un poco.

-Por favor deja de hacer eso- le dije intentando respirar.

-Lo siento amor. – me tomó en sus brazos y en un segundo ya estaba en la puerta, Edward me subió a su auto y fue por la maleta que tenía las cosas para el hospital. En unas horas más tendré a mi bebé.

-Sabes amor, para ser un vampiro mayor de 100 años eres una vergüenza- le dije con toda sinceridad. Él no me respondió, solo tomó mi mano y manejó como loco al hospital.

* * *

Llegamos en cuestión de nada, estaba Carlisle con una enfermera esperándonos en la puerta.

-¿Lista para recibir a tu hija, Bella?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-Ufummm- le dije mientras tenía otra contracción. Gracias a Dios Esme estaba aquí conmigo.

-Solo tienes que tratar de relajarte, Bella. Se que es difícil, pero recuerda que la respiración es la clave de todo. Además, piensa en tu hija, solo piensa en ella- yo hice como ella dijo, solo estaba pensando en Elizabeth, en tenerla en mis brazos. Edward estaba tratando de aminorar el dolor haciendo masajes en la espalda.

-Pronto pasara amor. Eres muy fuerte. Te amo tanto- me decía para darme ánimos. Pasaron como 3 horas de dolorosas y torturantes contracciones.

-Bien, Bella. Llegó el momento de pujar. Recuerda que ahora Elizabeth hará la parte más difícil.- solo quiero que nazca ahora. –Bien, Edward sostenle una pierna. Tú también Esme, por favor. –Los dos me levantaron la pierna –Puja, Bella- me pidió. Yo lo hice con todas mis fuerzas.

-Dios Edward, nunca dejaré que me toques de nuevo. Te lo juró- le grité enojada. Todos en el cuarto, incluyendo a Edward rieron ante mi comentario. Vamos a ver si se ríe cuando no lo pueda hacer.

-Vamos Bella, puja más- me volvió a pedir a Carlisle, pero yo estaba muy cansada.

-No puedo, Edward. No puedo hacerlo- le dije llorando.

-Claro que si puedes amor. Piensa en lo felices que seremos cuando Elizabeth esté con nosotros- me recordó. –Vamos bebé, puja. – me dijo. Yo lo hice con todas mis fuerzas.

-Duele mucho- le dije a Edward.

-Lo sé amor, pero casi acaba- me confortaba.

-Vamos Bella, dos más y terminamos- me dijo Carlisle. Yo puje con todas mis fuerzas. Y como él lo dijo, la segunda vez fue la última. –Listo- unos segundos después escuché el llanto de mi bebé. Es el sonido más hermoso del mundo. De pronto no pude ver nada, las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. –Papá ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?- le pregunto a Edward. Él lo hizo más que feliz, estoy segura de que si él pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahora. Una enfermera tomó a Elizabeth, la limpio, peso y cambió. Yo seguía llorando cuando me la entregó. Es la bebé mas hermosa del mundo, tiene cabello igual al de Edward, el color de sus ojos todavía no se distingue muy bien, pero todo indica que será algo mas que obtuvo de Edward.

- Tiene la forma de tu cara. Es perfecta. Con suerte también tendrá tus ojos.- me dijo Edward al oído -Gracias. Muchas gracias- me dijo besándome a mí y Elizabeth. –Elizabeth Carlie Cullen, es nuestro milagro.

-Los amo- no le puedo pedir nada más a la vida. Una enfermera me enseño como darle de comer a Carlie, pero ella tenía mucho sueño.

-Saco lo flojo de ti, mi amor.- me dijo Edward.

-Ay si claro. Estoy segura que cuando tú eras bebé, eras igual de dormilón que ella.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

No puedo explicar lo feliz que me siento. La amo tanto, las amo tanto. Nunca, nunca en mis más de 100 años me imaginé ser tan feliz. Cuando conocí a Bella creí que era completo, pero ahora que tengo a mi bebé conmigo, se que nunca, nunca estuve tan completo como hasta ahora. Me encargaré de que mi hija tenga los mejor de lo mejor. Cuando Bella terminó de darle de comer, extendí los brazos para cargarla. Esta tan pequeña, no puedo creer que esté pedacito de cielo sea mi hija.

-Hola Elizabeth- le dije a mi pequeña mientras la arrullaba. –No sabes cuanto tiempo te esperé, papá quería tenerte en sus brazos para poder mecerte- papá, nunca me acostumbraré a esa palabra. –No sabes cuanto te amo, siempre, siempre vas a ser mi tesoro.- agaché mi cabeza para besar su hermosa cara. Ella es realmente perfecta. Cuando volteé con Bella vi que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- le duele algo.

-No tienes idea lo hermosos que se ven tú y Elizabeth juntos.- me dijo entre lágrimas –Soy tan feliz.

-Yo también, no tienes idea de cuan tan feliz estoy. Por cierto Elizabeth, no se si te dije que tienes a una mamá un poco loquita, pero te aseguró que no hay mejor mamá que ella en el mundo. Es mujer más perfecta en el universo.- y me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, nunca se lo podría pagar. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos. Sus pensamientos no son coherentes, por el momento solo ve colores y distingue algunas formas. Aunque si me reconoce a mí y a Bella. Me senté en la silla juntó a la cama de Bella y les empecé a cantar. Me imaginó que mi amor también estaba muy cansada, por que se quedó dormida en cuanto empecé.

Pasó una hora hasta que vino la enfermera por Carlie. No la quería soltar, pero la tenían que llevar a los cuneros para revisarla y monitorearla. Le di un beso a Bella en la frente, le pedí a Esme que la cuidara. Quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien con mi hija.

-Oh Edward- me dijo Alice lanzándose hacia mi –Es la bebé mas hermosa de todo el mundo. No sabes la ropa que le compré.

-Alice, si te das cuenta que mi hija tiene unas cuantas horas de nacida y tú ya estas planeando diferentes maneras de torturarla- le dije bromeando.

-Muy gracioso, búrlate cuanto quieras. Sé que mi sobrina va a amar la moda como su tía.- me dijo seria. Yo luché con todas mis fuerzas para no rodar los ojos. –Ahora quítate de mi camino, quiero ver a Bella. – me dijo marchándose al cuarto.

Cuando llegué a los cuneros vi a mis hermanos y a Rosalie pegados al vidrio. Estaban encantados con Carlie.

-Es la bebé más hermosa del mundo, Eddie. Tengo que reconocer que eres más hombre de lo que pensaba- me dijo Emmett.

-Cállate Emmett- le dijo Rosalie golpeándolo en la cabeza. – ¿No sabes cuando podremos cargarla?- me preguntó.

-Me parece que en dos horas mas la llevaran a la habitación, por lo pronto, tendremos que conformarnos con verla desde el vidrio – es increíble, hace diez minutos que se la entregué a la enfermera y ya siento que no puedo mas. Les conté un poco más todo lo que sucedió en el parto. Me arrepentí de contarle a Emmett la parte en la que Bella me dijo que nunca volvería a tocarla. Se que nunca se dejará de burlar de mí por que de ahora en adelante volveré a estar en celibato. Emmett podía ser tan infantil a veces. Se tardaron un poco más en llevarnos a Elizabeth al cuarto por que tenía un poco de flemas. Cuando Carlisle me lo dijo sentí que me dio un ataque de pánico, pero después me aseguró que no era nada grave. Ahora entiendo lo que los papás sienten cuando sus hijos se enferman, es horrible. ¿Cómo se supone que pueden vivir con ese miedo? Pero no pensaré ahora en eso, nunca dejaré que nada malo le suceda a mi pedazo de cielo.

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Por fin estábamos Edward y yo solos con nuestra hija en el cuarto. Durante todo el día vino mi hermano, los Cullen, Ángela y algunas otras personas a vernos, no es que no lo agradeciera, pero quiero estar un momento con mi hijo y con mi novio.

-No puedo esperar que nos casemos- le dije a Edward. Él me vio como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas. –Tal vez siempre pensé que el matrimonio a nuestra edad era algo tonto, lo admito. Pero la verdad es que me muero que estemos casados y que estemos los tres en nuestra casa.

-Créeme que yo soy él que mas apuro tengo, mi amor.- me respondió. –Por cierto, Carlie y tú se irán a nuestra casa en cuanto salgan del hospital, ¿verdad?

-Creo que preferiría que nos mudáramos cuando tú y yo estemos casados- le dije honestamente.

-Amor, no puedes pedirme que esté separado de mi hija y de ti en estos momentos- yo tampoco quería ni podía, pero no quiero irme hasta que no estemos casados.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Ahora solo quiero que disfrutemos a nuestra bebé. – el concordó conmigo que hablaríamos mañana, pero yo estaba decidida. Edward se subió a la cama conmigo. Elizabeth se durmió en mis brazos y yo me dormí en los brazos de Edward. Como la familia perfecta que somos.

* * *

Él siguiente día llegó muy rápido, yo no quería pelear con Edward, pero tampoco quería irme a su casa.

-Y bien amor, ¿Qué haremos?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa?- le pedí. Mi hermano me dijo que no tiene ningún problema con que Edward se mudé con nosotros por mientras nos casamos.

-Bella, no me puedo ir a vivir a la casa de mi prometida- me dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté un poco enojada.

-Por que yo soy el hombre, tú y mi hija son mi responsabilidad y de nadie más. – me respondió –Así que por favor, dejemos está inútil discusión y acepta venirte a mi casa.

-No, acepta tú venirte a la mía.- le dije cuan niña chiquita. Él inmediatamente cambió de táctica.

-Bella, por favor. No puedo estar separado ni de ti, ni de mi hija. Hazlo por mí- demonios, él sabe que aceptaré cualquier cosa cuando me la pide así.

-Está bien, nos iremos a tú casa.- se que esto debe de ser muy importante para él, de otro forma no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de concederme lo que le pidiera. –Tendremos que mover el moisés de mi casa a la tuya. Al igual que su ropa. – le advertí.

-No hay problema, te puedo asegurar que Alice ya se encargó de todo- me dijo orgulloso de su victoria –Te amo Bella. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

-Hmm, creo que no me lo has dicho lo suficiente en esté día- le bromé.

-Tendré que remendar eso- me dijo dándome besos en toda la cara mientras repetía –Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.- fuimos interrumpidos por una enfermera que traía a Elizabeth. Yo la acepté gustosa en mis brazos y empecé a darle de comer.

-No sabía que los bebés comían tanto- le dije divertida.

-Amor, ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer, si no es comer?- me dijo Edward como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Creo que es muy fácil saber que somos padres primerizos.

* * *

En la tarde nos dieron de alta a Elizabeth y a mi, Esme y Alice vinieron ayudarnos a empacar nuestras cosas y con mi bebé por mientras me bañaba. Cuando llegamos a la casa, la sala estaba llena de globos rosas y tenía un letrero que decía bienvenidas. Estaban mi hermano y su novia también aquí. Me hubiera gustado mucho que Charlie estuviera aquí para conocer a su nieta. Pero se que desde donde esté debe de amarla y de cuidarla mucho.

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando de mi nueva vida como mamá. Aunque la verdad todavía no lo creo, no me visualizo como mamá. Me dijo Esme que después de está noche que será la primera que no me dejará dormir, me sentiré una mamá. Edward no mintió cuando dije que Alice tenía todo listo para recibir a Elizabeth en su cuarto.

No solo había reemplazo el moisés que yo tenía, ahora había comprado un nuevo juego de mesa para cambiar pañales, columpio para bebé. Muchos juguetes nuevos. Mi bebé ni siquiera está despierta por más de 1 hora.

-No quiero dejarla en su moisés, quiero que duerma con nosotros. – le pedí a Edward.

-Amor, tienes que dejar descansar a nuestra hija. No queremos que se embracile. – me dijo riéndome. Yo le hice un puchero para convencerlo –Estoy bromeando amor, yo tampoco quiero que esté lejos de nosotros. No se va a hacer Alice con su cuarto. Por que no pienso dejarla nunca.

Y esa noche, como lo predijo Esme, Elizabeth no me dejó dormir, se despertó cada dos horas. Edward trataba de ayudarme lo más que podía, pero no podía darle pecho. Creo que si esto sigue así, empezaré a darle fórmula en las noches. Pero si no dormir era un pequeño precio por mi hija, entonces lo aceptaba gustosa.

* * *

Toda la semana pasó sin cambios, Elizabeth se despertaba cada tres horas durante la noche, había veces en las que se quedaba despierta toda la noche. Carlisle me dijo que podía empezar a darle fórmula en la noche, de esa manera Edward me le daría de comer y yo podría dormir.

Toda la familia estaba encantada con Elizabeth, a todos nos robó el corazón desde el primer día. Hoy la bañaríamos por segunda vez, pero como la primera fue en el hospital estaba un poco nerviosa. Edward me ayudará a bañarla.

-¿Estas listo?- le pregunté tomando a Carlie en mis brazos.

-Amor, no entiendo por que estas tan nerviosa. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser bañar a un bebé?- me dijo riéndose.

-Haber si piensas lo mismo en 5 minutos- le respondí. Nos metimos al baño y llené la tina.

-Bien, en el libro decía que tenemos que asegurarnos que el agua esté tibia.- me dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el piso. Yo desvestí a Carlie y la enredé en una bata de baño rosa (cortesía de Alice) y se la entregué a Edward para poderme poner a su altura.

-Así que según tú no es muy difícil bañar a un bebé, pero lees un libro para aprenderlo- le dije riéndome ahora yo.

-Yo me refería a que en el libro no se veía tan difícil- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si claro amor- le dije todavía riéndome. Después de asegurarnos que el agua estaba tibia, fui sumergiendo poco a poco a Carlie. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el agua empezó a llorar como si la estuvieran matando. Creo que no le gustan mucho los baños. Edward la empezó a consolar y eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Él le puso shampo y le enjabonó su cuerpecito mientras yo la sostenía. Cuando terminamos de bañarla ya estaba un poco mas tranquila. Ahora Edward la arrullaba en sus brazos. Habíamos aprendido que a ella le encanta que su papá la paseé por el cuarto en sus brazos por mientras le canta. Y a Edward también le encanta. No me cabe la menor duda que lo tiene enredado en su pequeño dedo.

* * *

Me costó tanto trabajo dejar a mi bebé, pero tenía que recoger algunas cosas que se habían quedado en mi casa. Así que Jasper y Alice se quedaron a cuidarla. Los demás Cullen fueron de cacería. Mientras manejaba a mi casa pensaba en lo mucho que a cambiado mi vida desde que conocí a Edward. Recordando mi primer encuentro con él, cuando descubrí que era vampiro, cuando me dijo que me amaba. El encuentro con James. Mi desastroso cumpleaños número 18. Cuando él me dejó por que tenía miedo de lastimarme. Los días en la Push con Jacob, en nuestras motos. Cuando fui a Volterra por él y nuestro horrible encuentro con los Vulturi. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, estaba tan asustada unos meses atrás, ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo. No puedo creer que en un mes Edward y yo seremos esposos. Llegué a mi casa y me fui a mi cuarto a terminar de empacar. Había decidido que guardaría todo, mi hermano no quería. Él quiere que tenga siempre presente que puedo regresar. Pero quiero empezar mi nueva vida como casada sin asignaturas pendientes. Cuando entré al cuarto vacío sentí un poco de nostalgia, Edward y yo vivimos tantas cosas en este cuarto. Ahora ya no quedó casi nada, salvó unos cuantos libros y ropa vieja. Mientras guardaba algunas fotos, solo podía pensar en los miles de momentos que nos faltan por vivir. Sonreí al ver la única foto que dejaría en el cuarto. Estamos Edward y yo en la sala, él tiene en los brazos a Elizabeth y yo estoy enseñándole una sonaja. El único sentimiento palpable es la felicidad.

* * *

**A/N: Ok antes que nada les quiero agradecer el infinitamente que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leerme, no saben lo feliz que me siento por eso. La verdad es que escribí este fic cuando estaba pasando por una situación muy difícil en mi vida, no tienen idea de lo bien que me hizo escribir, en serio. Pero sobre todo me hizo sentir bien que había mucha gente que me entendía y que les gustaba lo que escribía, yo se que no soy buena escritora, esto lo considero mi hobbie, pero en serio que traté de poner todo el corazón en esta historia. Y creo que el mensaje es que si, un embarazo y sobre todo adolecente es algo que te cambia la vida para siempre, pero no hay que olvidar que tener un bebé es el mayor milagro de la vida. Siempre hay una solución y esto aplica para todos los problemas, así que ya saben cuando tengan problemas o se sientan tristes, escriban, háblenlo. No hay nada mejor por eso. Como siempre lo dije yo siempre estaré para escucharlos, con mucho gusto. Ok, lo siento me emocione demasiado. Pero es la primera historia que terminó, así que estoy un poco sentimental. Se que ya lo dije antes pero, muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y también a todas esas personas que la estuvieron leyendo, muchas gracias. Espero que mi historia les pueda servir de algo. **

**P.S: Subiré el epilogo para el viernes o el sábado. **

**Muchas gracias, los quiero mucho. **

**Salli =]**


	14. Epílogo: un felices para siempre

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

***Sniff* Último capitulo *Sniff* Lamento decir que no habrá secuela, por eso hice un epílogo muy largo. Infinitas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, espero que les guste esté ultimo cap, es dedicado a ustedes. Los amo. **

* * *

**Epílogo: Un felices para siempre. **

—Vamos, Bella. Apúrate— me gritaba Alice desesperada, por Dios está mujer puede sufrir un derrame cerebral en cualquier momento, lo juró. Y eso que yo soy la hormonal —Isabella Swan, quieres esperar a que Carlie esté en la universidad para salir, ¿verdad?— pensé muy seriamente en derramar rímel en el vestido, creo que es un muy buen plan. —Te juró que si el vestido tiene una mínima mancha te cortaré la cabeza— mal plan.

—Lo siento, Alice. No todos tenemos velocidad vampírica como tú— le bromeé. —Además si lo ensucio tenemos otro, ¿recuerdas?— le dije riéndome.

—No bromees con eso, además cuantas veces tengo que explicarte que no puedes estar con el mismo vestido en el banquete. ¿Qué tanto hacías haya dentro?—me preguntó desesperada.

—Tenía que llenarle un biberón a mi hija, no querrás que mi hermoso vestido se arruine por la leche a mitad de la misa, ¿Verdad?— descubrí por las malas, que mi cuerpo produce leche todo el día.

—Como sea, nada mas termino con unos detalles del maquillaje que arruinaste— me reclamó —Y te pongo el vestido.

—Alice, creo que después de pasar por un parto, tengo la suficiente destreza de ponerme un vestido de novia— le dije sarcásticamente. Hoy me estaba vengando un podo, es muy divertido hacer a Alice desesperar cuando te utiliza de barbie Bella.

—Bella, te lo advierto, no me hagas perder la paciencia. — me dijo un poco enojada. Empezó a retocar un poco mi maquillaje y después me puso el vestido para la iglesia. Tengo que aceptar que está hermoso, es perfecto. Tiene una cola hermosa en forma de abanico, un pequeño cinto de diamantes que rodea donde termina mi busto, es estraple. Es simplemente maravilloso, aunque se me remuerde un poco la conciencia por el precio, no me quiero imaginar cuantos miles de dólares costo. —Te ves hermosa— me dijo emocionada —No puedo creer que Edward y tú por fin se casen.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer— estoy muy nerviosa. Yo se que es un poco tonto, pues Edward y yo tenemos un hija, además hemos vivido juntos por más de dos meses. Pero no puedo creer que en unas horas seré oficialmente la Sra. Cullen. Alice volvió con un vestido hermoso, color aqua y corte de sirena, se ve reamente increíble. Por primera vez la veo con el pelo recogido en un hermoso moño. Yo tenía el pelo recogido en un moño también, pero tenía un velo hermoso que lo adorna.

—Bien, el auto nos espera. ¿Estas lista?— me preguntó. Oh por Dios, ya es hora. Sentí como me empezaba a faltar el aire. —Bella respira. Calma, te aseguró que todo saldrá hermoso. Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo. — tomé un gran respiro y traté de relajarme.

—Muchas gracias, Alice. Y no solo por la boda, por todo. Por ser la mejor de las hermanas, te amo mucho. — le dije sinceramente.

—Aww Bella, me harás llorar. — rodé los ojos ante su broma —Sabes que tú también eres la mejor hermano con peor gusto para vestir.

—Buena forma de arruinar el momento— me reí.

—Anda, vamos. La novia no puede llegar tarde— me empujó por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Carlie?— le pregunté un poco ansiosa.

—Ella y Esme se adelantaron. Rosalie, tú y yo tenemos que llegar juntos como lo dice la tradición. Además no podemos someter a Carlie a está espera. — me muero de ganas de ver a mi bebé. Alice le compró un vestido hermoso. Nos subimos a la limosina y empezó el viaje a la iglesia. Nos casaremos en la catedral de Seattle, decidimos que estaba mejor que la pequeña iglesia de Forks. Nos estamos hospedando en el Westen Hotel Seattle, es realmente hermoso. En ese mismo hotel tendremos la recepción de la boda.

Tardamos aproximadamente 20 minutos en llegar a la iglesia, esto solo hizo que mis nervios crecieran. Todos los invitados y mi familia estaban reunidos afuera de la iglesia, Edward no estaba ahí, según la tradición tenesmo que esperar a estar en el altar para vernos. Me moría de ganas de verlo de abrazarlo. Mi hermano estaba listo para recibirme en cuanto baje del auto.

—Te ves realmente hermosa, Bella— en sus ojos se podía ver la alegría y la nostalgia.

—Tú te vez muy guapo— le devolví el cumplido distrayéndome para no llorar.

—Sabes lo feliz que estaría mi papá en estos momento— me hubiera encantado que Charlie estuviera aquí con nosotros. René al final de cuentas no pudo venir, Phil volvió pidiéndole perdón y pues sabemos lo que paso después.

—Y tú sabes lo orgulloso que estaría mi papá en estos momentos de ti— le dije al borde de las lágrimas —Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

—Bella— dijo abrazándome— Te voy a extrañar tanto. No te imaginas cuanto. Prométeme que vendrás seguido a verme— me dijo sin dejarme de abrazar. Yo me aferré más a él.

—Lo haré, vendré seguido a verte— le mentí. Habíamos decidido que cuando Carlie cumpliera 3 años yo iba a convertirme, así que no podré verlo después de eso.

—Creo que es hora de que entremos, él novio puede pensar que te escapaste— me dijo entre risas para disimulas las pequeñas lágrimas. Gracias a Dios Alice me puso maquillaje a prueba de agua. La iglesia era hermosa por dentro, es sumamente antigua, así que todo es realmente tallado a mano. En él altar me estaba esperando mi adonis personal. Se ve deslumbrante como siempre. Mi pequeña Elizabeth estaba en los brazos de Esme, se veía realmente adorable en ese vestido rosa. Tenía su propio ramo de flores, Alice a veces puede ser un poco extremista.

—Cuídala como a tú vida— le pidió mi hermano.

—La cuidaré mas que a mi vida— le corrigió Edward.

—Te ves…ni siquiera tengo palabras— me dijo dándome un suave y rápido beso. Yo como siempre me sonrojé como si fuera una adolecente enamorada. Aunque creo que eso soy. Una adolecente, esposa y madre, y siendo sincera no puedo estar más feliz por ello.

La ceremonia empezó rápido, él sacerdote habló de la importancia de la familia en la vida de los hijos y nos deseó mucha felicidad. Cuando llegó el momento de decir los votos, mi voz se cortó. No podía decir ni una sola palabra completa sin llorar, los ojos de Edward me indicaban que si él pudiera, estaría llorando conmigo en esté momento. Cuando nos declararon oficialmente marido y esposa mi vista se nubló por completo. Las lágrimas corrían libremente mientras besaba a Edward, fue el besa más dulce y apasionado que nos hemos dado.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia todos nos aventaron arroz y nos abrazaron. Mientras terminaba de abrazar a la novia de mi hermano, escuché la voz de una persona que nunca me imaginé que estuviera ahí.

—Muchas felicidades, Sra. Cullen— murmuró Jacob a mi espalda.

Yo me volteé y lo abracé muy fuerte, no puedo creer que esté aquí, en mi boda.

—Jake, no puedo creer que estés aquí— le contesté emocionada.

—No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo. Siento mucho la tardanza— en su voz todavía podía percibir un poco de tristeza, pero no como antes. Estoy segura que muy pronto conocerá a su pareja ideal. —Tienes a la hija más hermosa del mundo.

—Verdad que sí. Todavía no me creo que sea mamá— hablar con él volvía a ser algo tan natural como respirar. En ese momento llegó Edward a saludarlo.

—Muchas felicidades, cuídala mucho— estrechó su mano, como señal de tregua.

—Muchas gracias, Jacob. Te prometo las cuidaré como lo que son, mis tesoros.— Edward y yo nos fuimos en la limosina al hotel.

Tenía que ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme de vestido, antes de la recepción. Lo bueno fue que esta vez si me acompañó Edward y mi pequeña Carlie.

—Mis dos mujeres se ven hermosas— dijo dándole un beso a Carlie en la mejilla y otro a mí. Alice estaba en nuestro cuarto, me llevé un susto cuando salió de la nada. Me ayudó a ponerme el segundo vestido, igual de hermoso, pero aún no puedo entender por qué comprar dos vestidos para una sola boda.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, todos los invitados, nos recibieron con aplausos. Gracias a Dios por el maquillaje, así no se habrá notado mi rubor permanente. Cuando llegó el momento del vals, me puse muy nerviosa, no quiero tropezarme en mitad de la balada. La canción que escogimos fue la de sabes, de reik. Al final si pudimos bailar bien el vals, después de esté, Edward y yo, bailamos con todos los invitados. El ramo lo agarró Ángela. Pobre Ben, su cara fue de completo terror. Hombres. Al momento de quitarme la liga, Emmett y Jasper empezaron a chiflar, casi muero de vergüenza. También intentaron quitarle la ropa al novio después de eso, pero afortunadamente intervinieron Carlisle y Esme a tiempo. Cuando llegó el momento de partir el pastel, tuve un pequeño accidente gracias a mi torpeza. Cuando la rebanada de pastel estaba a punto de llegar al plato, decidió morir, así que cayó en los zapatos de Edward. Gracias a Dios, se pudieron limpiar. Después de la ceremonia, Edward y yo, nos fuimos a la suite de recién casados. Carlie hoy se quedará con sus abuelos. No me gusta dejar a mi bebé, pero me gusta la idea de un momento a solas con Edward.

— ¿Te gustó la boda, amor?— me cuestionó con una hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes idea de cuenta, es la segunda mejor noche de mi vida— le repliqué dejándome caer en sus brazos, completamente rendida.

— ¿Quiere dormir, Sra. Cullen?— me provocó levantando una ceja.

—Oh, Sr. Cullen. No tiene idea la noche que nos espera, le aseguró que haremos de todo, menos dormir— le devolví la carta. Él solo se rió ante mi insinuación. Es una idiotez que lo diga, pero creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto hacer el amor con Edward. Simplemente, el hecho de estar casada, con él. Es realmente existente, y además, que con eso sellamos nuestro pacto de amor.

* * *

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando por nuestra familia. Hace dos meses que no los vemos. Carlie, Bella y yo, acabamos de regresar de nuestra "luna de miel" en isla Esme. Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Mi hermosa hija ahora tiene cuatro meses. Desde hace dos meses ha empezado a sonreírnos a Bella y a mí. Además de balbucear, lo hace todo el tiempo, son los sonidos más hermosos del mundo. El lado malo de está creciendo, es que se lleva todo a la boca, no podemos dejar nada a su alcance, si no sabemos que terminará con saliva de bebé.

No puedo explicar lo feliz que soy, porque no hay palabras que lo describan. Se que no merezco tanta felicidad, pero la apreció mucho. Mis padres no tardaron mucho en llegar, yo estaba cargando a mi pequeña princesa, es una bebé muy activa y observadora, se que heredó eso de su madre.

— ¿Esa cosa hermosa, es mi pequeña Elizabeth?— le habló mi mamá. Ella le regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Mientras estuvimos de viaje, sé que extrañó mucho a la familia. Al igual que Bella y yo.

—Hola mamá, papá— los saludé mientras le entregaba a Elizabeth a mi madre.

—Hola hijo, ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?— nos preguntó mi padre.

—Muy bien, Elizabeth se portó de maravilla. Y el clima, era espectacular. — le contestó Bella.

—Me alegro mucho. Sus hermanos nos esperan en la casa, están preparando todo para la mudanza.— nos explicó. Pasado mañana, nos mudaremos a Londres, queremos vivir allí por algunos años. Se que Bella está un poco triste por dejar a su hermano, pero creemos que es lo mejor. Nos parece, que empezar desde cero es un lugar, le dará más estabilidad a Elizabeth, así que los dos estamos contentos y juntos.

* * *

—Calma, princesa. — consolaba a Elizabeth, caminando de un lado al otro por la habitación. Ahora tiene seis meses, y ha empezado a molar. Estás noches han sido un poco, agotadoras. A pesar de que Edward me ayuda en todo, a veces no se duerme si no la pongo sobre mi pecho. Hemos descubierto que, depende de su humor, si quiere dormirse en el pecho de Edward o mío, pero definitivamente es su lugar favorito para dormir. Todos están de cacería, nos quedamos sólo Elizabeth y yo, quien estaba un poco molesta por su irritación. Su llanto disminuía poco, a poco. Sus ojitos, llenos de lágrimas, se cerraban. —Duerme, amor mío. Te prometo que mañana será mejor. — me acosté en la cama, y la acomodé con mucho cuidado sobre mi pecho.

Estos seis meses y medio, han sido los más felices de mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo, creo que también los de más aprendizaje. Cuidar a un bebé, no es nada fácil. Aún en una familia de vampiros, donde nadie duerme. Una vez, en una platica sobre el embarazo adolecente. Una profesora dijo algo, que, solo ahora comprendo. Ella dijo: "cuando eres madres, nunca vuelves a dormir igual". Pero ella no se refería a las horas de sueño por la noche, que es lo que yo pensaba. Ella se refería a que, cuando eres madre, creas un vínculo inexplicable con tu hijo. No puedes estar lejos de él, o de ella. Tú solo piensas en una cosa, tu hija. No hay nada más que ocupe tu mente. Y por lo que veo, ese vínculo, también aplica a los padres. No tengo duda del amor de Edward por Elizabeth, en su mirada lo que único que encuentro, es admiración. Por ambas partes, admito que me pongo un poco celosa, por el vínculo creado entre Carlie y él, es indestructible.

Es por todo esto, que no entiendo la actitud de mi mamá. Desde aquel día en el que hablamos, no he vuelto a saber de ella. Ni siquiera sabe que ya nació su nieta, y por lo visto creo que no le importe. Pero a pesar de eso, no le guardo ningún rencor. Al contrario, siento un poco de lástima por ella. Se que algún día se dará cuenta de su error. Pero, desgraciadamente, será muy tarde.

—¿Cómo estás mis princesas?— me llamó Edward, en voz baja.

—Se acaba de dormir, ha estado un poco necia. Creo que extrañaba a su papi— le dije haciéndole un puchero.

—Yo también las extrañaba — le entregué a Elizabeth para que se la acomodara en el pecho. Ella se acurrucó gustosa en su pecho, y siguió profundamente dormida. —Debe de tener mucho sueño, no ha dormido en una semana.

—Ni nosotros tampoco— le bromeé, sabiendo muy bien que él no tiene que dormir.

—Crece tan rápido— murmuró acariciando su cabello.

—Lo sé. Sin darnos cuenta, estaremos bailando en su boda.— mi pequeño ángel, será la mujer más bella y hermosa. Es difícil imaginarme a alguien que merezca su amor.

—Bella, hemos hablado de esto. Nuestra hija no se casará, nunca. Nunca. Creo que la enviaré al internado irlandés. Será una muy buena monja— explicó con mucha seguridad. Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle. Solo me reí por horas. O hasta que me dio una mirada de hablo—en—serio—no—le—encuentro—el—chiste.

—Sabes Edward, me encantaría seguir bromeando— hice un énfasis en la última palabra —Pero, estoy muriendo de sueño. Hablamos mañana— le contesté mientras me acomodaba junto a él, y le daba un pequeño beso a mi Elizabeth. Edward cantó para las dos, toda la noche.

* * *

—Vamos muñeca, come algo. Por papi, por favor— le rogaba a Elizabeth, acercándole la pequeña cuchara con la asquerosa papilla. Desde hace dos meses, se rehúsa a comerla. Solo quiere la papilla de avena, pero necesita comer otras cosas. Lo malo es que, sacó la testarudez de su madre. Mi pequeña hija, se reí, y trataba de rodar en la silla. Desde que aprendió a gatear, y a sostenerse en los muebles. No soporta estar sentada, en su mente solo piensa en los bellos colores, y las extrañas formas de los objetos. Su nuevo juego favorito: tirar cualquier objeto al piso y recogerlo. Se entretiene horas repitiendo esa acción.

— ¡Lizy!— gritó Emmett. Bella y yo, odiamos el sobrenombre que le ha puesto. —Si te comes toda la comida, tu tío Emmett te llevará al parque— le dijo quitándome la cuchara de las manos, y acercándola a su boca en forma de avión. — _Lo ves hermanito, mi sabiduría siempre te sacará de apuros.— _agregó. Yo me reí, pero al final le concedí la razón, él había hecho que Elizabeth comiera.

—Emmett, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que se llama Elizabeth, no Lizy. — lo regañé.

—Oh, vamos Edward. Admite que ese nombre está muy largo. No entiendo por que no lo podemos acortar. Además, Lizy, se escucha más tierno— no hay forma de ganarle a Emmett, cuando me entrega su tarjeta de hombre—vampiro.

—No, Edward. No te estoy entregando mi tarjeta de hombre—vampiro. Simplemente, según Rose, tengo que trabajar en mi sensibilidad. Y si me disculpas— se levantó de la mesa y tomó a mi tesoro. —Esta princesa y yo, nos vamos al parque. Rose…

Alcé todo en la cocina. Bella está de compra en el mercado de comida con Esme. Eso me deja sin nada que hacer, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba sólo. Alice y Jasper fueron a un viaje de caza, solos. Y Carlisle está en el trabajo. Después de un debate conmigo, decidí que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es tocar el piano.

Estaba componiendo una canción para mi Bella. Mi esposa. Y justo en ese momento ella llegó a casa. Pensé en ir a recibirla, pero pensé que sería mejor darle la bienvenida con una nueva nana. Aunque, pronto no la necesitará. Podía oír sus pequeños pasos acercarse hacia mí.

—Me alegra que estés en casa, amor. — hablé cuando ya estaba seguro que llegó a la puerta. Me puse de pie, y la envolví en mis brazos. La besé intensamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Lamentablemente, ella necesita respirar, así que duró muy poco. La llevé a un sillón, y la senté en mis piernas. Ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello. Estuvimos un pequeño momento en silencio, disfrutándonos el uno, al otro.

— ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?— me preguntó.

—Emmett y Rosalie, la llevaron a jugar. Como si pudiera jugar. — aunque mi pequeño moustro, disfruta mucho la resbaladilla.

—Así que, ¿Estamos solo?— inquirió levantando una ceja. —Creo que se me ocurre como pasar el tiempo. — me dijo muy seductoramente al oído.

— ¿En serio?— le devolví la pregunta —Me encantaría escucharla, Sra. Cullen. Se acercó más a mi oído, y me dijo unas cosas, que en mi más de siglo de vida, nunca pensé que existieran, y menos que mi inocente Bella las conociera.

—Claro que si no quiere, Sr. Cullen— fingió cara de tristeza y yo, no dude. La cargue en mis brazos, y la llevé a mi habitación. Gracias a Dios, Esme está en el jardín, espero que no nos escuche. De otro forma, creo que quedará traumada.

Nunca en mi vida me imaginé, que Bella fuera tan elástica.

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños número uno de mi pequeño ángel. Alice había tratado de que le hiciéramos una gran fiesta, pero Edward y yo nos pusimos firmes, le dijimos que no puede hacerle una fiesta con 500 invitados. Al final llegamos a un trato: cuando cumpla cinco años, empezarán las grandes fiestas. Fue lo mejor que pudimos conseguir, ella quería que empezaran desde los tres años.

—da—mi— me llamó mi pequeña.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña?— le dije acercándome a su cuna. Ella me extendió, un poco molesta. Su vacía tetera. Y me extendió sus bracitos.

—Lete— me pidió.

—Bien, vayamos a darte de comer princesa.— la llevé a la cocina. La coloqué en su silla, mientras le calentaba su fórmula.

—Dapi, Di— saludó a Edward y Alice. Nunca entenderé por qué la llama Di.

—Ángel— murmuró Edward mientras la cargaba. — ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy esta nena hermosa?

—Den (bien) — le replicó aplaudiendo.

— ¿Será cierto? — ella asintió emocionada.

—Dejemos las sorpresas para después, ahora me tengo que llevar a esta pequeña señorita. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no está cambiada, aún?— me reclamó, arrebatándola de los brazos de Edward.

—Se acaba de despertar, además tiene que comer— le di la tetera ahora con leche. Pensamos quitársela en una semana, así que la estamos consintiendo en ese aspecto, en estos días.

Carlie la tomó gustosa y empezó a beber. —Bueno, no importa. Vamos a cambiarte, pequeña comilona— finalizó desapareciendo de la cocina con mi hija.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?— le interrogué a Edward. Vivimos en un pequeño pueblo, muy parecido a Forks, solo que en Inglaterra. Así que somos los "recién llegados". A los dos nos pareció bien que Edward, por fin ejerciera su carrera como doctor. Ahora es un interno en el hospital del pueblo. Y yo voy a la pequeña universidad del pueblo vecino, estoy estudiando literatura. Esme y los demás, siempre nos ayudan con nuestra hija. Son la mejor familia.

—Sin nada interesante. Salí un poco antes de que terminara mi turno, y le compré esto a Elizabeth, iré al auto por su regalo— antes de que pudiera parpadear, él ya había vuelto. — ¿Crees que le guste?— me mostró una gigante, repito, gigante casa de muñecas. Incluso tiene elevador. Le iba a informar que Carlie está muy pequeña aún para jugar con muñecas, pero no quise romperle la ilusión.

—Creo que le encantará. — le mentí. Me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y me besó. Alrededor de unos 15 minutos después, Elizabeth, llegó con un hermoso vestido de puntitos de colores, rodé los ojos cuando vi la marca. No entiendo que caso tiene comprar ropa de marca para bebé. Crecen muy rápido, pero según Alice. Ninguna sobrina suya se puede vestir con que no sea de diseñador. Dios nos libre vivir en un mundo, donde los bebés se vistan con ropa común.

—Te ves encantadora— la aludí ayudándola a darse una vuelta. Mi pobre princesa, heredo mi torpeza. Así que aún le cuesta un poco de trabajo caminar sin tambalearse.

Llegaron los Cullen faltantes, y empezamos nuestra pequeña celebración.

* * *

—Adiós Esme, Carlisle. Cuidan mucho a mi pequeña— le suplicó Bella.

—Amor, solo estaremos fuera una noche, creo que no habrá mucho problema. — hoy es nuestro primer aniversario, iremos a cenar, y pasaremos la noche en una hermosa cabaña. Bella está un poco nerviosa, pues nunca nos hemos separado de Carlie por tanto tiempo. A decir verdad, yo también estoy un poco nervioso. Pero, confió en mis padres y mis hermanos. Terminamos de despedirnos y nos fuimos al restaurant. Encontré un hermoso restaurant, donde sirven la cena en la terraza, es lo que más me gusto. Reservé esa área solo para nosotros, pedí que quitaran todas las mesas, que dejaran solo una. Y también contraté un mesero privado, quiero que Bella tenga la mejor cena de aniversario. Antes de entrar, le tapé los ojos, protestó un poco, pero al final accedió. La senté y le quité la venda de los ojos.

—Edward, es…maravilloso— dijo emocionada. —Muchas gracias, no tenías que hacerlo. Probablemente costó una fortuna.

—No hay límites cuando se trata de sorprenderte— le aseguré. Tuvimos una plática muy amena, y por lo que me dijo, la cena y el postre, estuvieron exquisitos.

— ¿Ya me dirás cuál es la segunda parte de la sorpresa?— preguntó haciendo un hermoso puchero.

—No, tendrás que esperar. — se que odia las sorpresas, pero creo que esta le gustará. Antes de llegar a la cabaña, le tapé, nuevamente, los ojos.

—Alguien quiere jugar al Sr. Super Misterioso, ¿Verdad?— se burló. La ayudé a entrar a la pequeña casa. —Veamos, estamos en un lugar caliente— dijo cuando entramos.

—Eres muy perceptiva, amor— le devolví la broma mientras le quitaba la venda. La cama, estaba cubierta de un edredón blanco y, además, formaron un corazón con pétalos de rosas. Bella, literalmente se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Algún día me dejarás de sorprender?— habló cuando se recuperó.

— ¿Te gusta?— murmuré nervioso.

—Ni siquiera responderé a esa pregunta— contestó sonriendo. — ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de hablar, disfrutamos de nuestra noche junta?

— ¿Le han dicho lo traviesa que es?— jugué con ella. Esa noche, hicimos el amor, hasta que amaneció.

—————————————————————————————————————————————John— le grité a mi hermano en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Isabella?— me preguntó asombrado. —Estás hermosa.

—Tú también te ves muy bien— le devolví el cumplido, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza —No sabes cuanto te he extrañado— solo lo había visto una vez, desde que Edward y yo nos casamos. Y en realidad, lo vi en su boda, así que no pudimos estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, John— le saludó Edward, después de que lo solté.

—Igualmente, Edward. ¿Está pequeña muñeca, es mi sobrina?— Carlie se escondió en el cuello de Edward. Es un poco tímida.

—Es tu tío John, no tienes que esconderte— le susurró mi esposo. Se acercó poco a poco, a mi hermano. Hasta que perdió el miedo y le respondió.

—Hoda— dijo sonrojándose.

—Hola, preciosa.

— ¿Dónde está Gabriela?— es un poco raro que mi hermano haya viajado sin su esposa. Y más porque realmente la adora.

—Desgraciadamente se enfermó, era imposible que viniera. — nos explicó con tristeza. —Pero me dijo que les mandaba muchos saludos.

—Esperó que se mejore— le deseó Edward. Nos subimos a mi nuevo auto, regalo de mi marido. Y por fin, nos fuimos a casa.

—Vaya, es más grande que la de Forks— comentó en cuanto vio nuestra nueva casa. —Es hermosa.

—Esme se ha esmerado mucho, ya sabes cuanto le encanta redecorar. — le expliqué, no era mentira. Alice y ella, cambian la decoración cada año. Carlie ahora jugaba gustosa en los brazos de mi hermano. Que mañana, se convertirá en su padrino. Después de mucho pensarlo, le pedí a Edward que él sea el padrino, esto será como nuestra despedida. Elizabeth, ahora tiene un año, 6 meses. Solo faltan cuatro meses para convertirme. Decidimos también, que es mejor que todos piensen que morimos. Haremos un accidente falso, sin sobrevivientes.

Acosté a Carlie, y me fui a hablar con mi hermano. —No tienes idea de lo mucho que extraño tu lasaña— confesé acomodándome en su hombro.

—La vida es tan diferente sin una adolecente hormonal en casa. Gabriela y yo, estamos seriamente, pensando en adoptar un adolecente. No queremos perder la práctica— me dijo entre risas, que yo seguí. —No sabes que diferente es la vida sin ti, en Forks. Todos te extrañan mucho. Sobretodo, Jacob. — yo también lo extraño mucho, pero sé que verlo, solo lo lastima más.

—Yo también los extraño a todos.

—Es extraño cómo nuestras vidas cambiaron en un año, ¿No lo crees?

—Creo que ya me acostumbré al cambio, soy muy feliz. — los primeros meses de mi nueva vida, fueron los más difíciles. Ahora solo me dedico a disfrutarla con mi familia.

—Y yo soy feliz, porque lo eres.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo— lo abracé.

—Lo sé— presumió —Y pronto, seré el mejor padrino—tío del mundo— le sonreí con un poco de tristeza, al pensar que no nos volveremos a ver.

—Sé que adoptes o no. Serás un muy buen padre. No tengo duda— será un bebé muy afortunado.

—Gracias. Me retiró a dormir, quiero estar muy despierto en la misa de mañana.

—John, aunque no estemos juntos, y aunque no esté. Quiero decirte que te amo, y me hiciste muy feliz. Como te dije el día de mi boda, papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti. — murmuré esa última parte, llorando.

—Yo también te amo, y se que estaría igual de orgulloso de ti. — dos días después, mi hermano regresó con su esposa. Fue la última vez que lo vi.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños Elizabeth— la recibimos todos en el comedor, ella estaba vestida de princesa.

—Cumpo tos (cumplo dos) — me dijo alegré.

—Eres una niña grande— le replicó Edward. Hoy Carlie cumple dos años. Hoy en la noche, será mi conversión. Ya esta todo listo, el lugar donde me convertirá, y donde estaré hasta que me controlé. Mañana, Carlisle le hablará a mi hermano, para decirle que Edward, Carlie y yo, hemos muerto. Borré de mi mente, esos pensamientos, y seguí con la celebración de mi princesa.

Carlisle investigó, al igual que toda la familia, hasta que encontraron a personas como Carlie, según ellas "semi vampiros". Aunque Carlie no ha mostrado su lado de vampiro. Nos explicaron que su transformación, comenzará a los doce años, y terminará a los diecisiete u dieciocho años. Gracias a Dios, nos aseguraron que no sufrirá. Será lenta e indolora. Ella también se quedará congelada en su juventud, aunque también seguirá conservando su lado humano.

—Dulces sueños pequeña— le deseé mientras le daba un beso en la frente —Te amo— le dijimos Edward y yo.

—Amo— nos trató de responder. Cerré la puerta de su cuarto, con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Estás lista, amor?— me preguntó tomándome de la mano.

—Completamente— le contesté segura. — ¿Será aquí en la casa?

—No, tengo preparado algo muy especial. — me susurró al oído.

—Tú siempre tienes preparado algo especial— tomó todo mi autocontrol no lanzarme sobre él. Como odio cuando me habla al oído. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, nos besábamos, como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando nuestro beso se iba a profundizar, él se separó de mí, dejándome sin aire, y completamente deslumbrada.

—Es hora de irnos, amor— habló con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Disfruta tanto el dejarme así.

—Me vengaré, Edward Cullen— le prometí.

—Si lo harás.— ni siquiera se molesto en pedirme permiso, me tomó en sus brazos, y corrió hacia el bosque.

—¿A dónde vamos?— tal vez en medio del bosque, así no asustaré a Carlie. Él no me respondió. Unos segundos después, nos detuvimos en una pequeña casa. Bueno, pequeña en comparación a nuestra casa actual, pero es muy hermosa. Como las que salen en los cuentos de hadas. –Que hermosa casa, ¿Quién vive aquí?— es muy raro que vivan en medio del bosque.

—Es nuestra casa.— me respondió emocionado.

—¿Nuestra casa?— pero nosotros ya tenemos una casa, no lo entiendo. Edward, viendo mi cara de frustración, me explicó.

—No podemos vivir en la misma casa que Elizabeth, por un tiempo— eso me partió en corazón, ya habíamos hablado del día de mi transformación, y nunca lo mencionó. –Calma, mi Bella. Te prometo, que no dejaras de ver a nuestra hija, es solo por simple precaución, no quiero arriesgarme. Además, esté será, como nuestro pequeño lugar de descanso. Cuando tú ya estés, más acostumbrada a los humanos, podemos vivir una temporada, aquí los tres.

—Eso suena muy bien— le dije sinceramente.

—En dos o tres horas llegará Carlisle y Emmett, por si hay algún problema— traducción: por si no me puedo contener.

—¿Cuántas veces, te he dicho que confío en ti, ciegamente?— lo reprendí.

—Lo sé, como dije, es solo por precaución. No puedo inhibir a mi lado sobreprotector— bueno, eso tiene sentido. Un momento, ¿Dijo que en tres horas llegarán?

—¿Por qué se demoraran?— creí que lo íbamos a hacer ya.

—Les pedí un poco más de tiempo. Quiero hacerte el amor, por última vez como humana, antes de que te convierta. – cuando dijo eso, me sonrojé profundamente. –No sabes cuanto lo extrañaré— murmuró recorriendo con sus dedos mis mejillas –Te amo, Isabella Cullen. Quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad.

—Yo también te amo. No puedo esperar porque eso pase— sostuve todo el aire, mientras él me llevaba en los brazos a la habitación principal. Me puso en la cama, y me empezó a quitar la ropa poco a poco. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Unimos nuestro cuerpo, como la primera vez. Nos convertimos en uno.

Quedé agotada en los brazos de Edward, cuando terminamos. Ni siquiera pude cambiarme, él tuvo que hacerlo por mí. Diez minutos después, llegaron Carlisle y Emmett. Esté ultimo, estaba a punto de comentar sobre nuestra actividad de hace unos minutos. Pero afortunadamente, Edward lo detuvo.

—Es hora, amor— me avisó Edward. Yo asentí en respuesta. Él me acomodó con mucho cuidado en la cama. –Eres mi vida.— le iba a responder, pero en ese momento, sentí un pequeño piquete en mi brazo, debe de ser la morfina. Pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo, lo que me detuvo. Fue el dolor insoportable en mi cuello, poco a poco se extendía por mi cuerpo. El fuego empezó. Dios, me quemó.

* * *

El oír a mi Isabella gritar antes de que hiciera efecto la morfina, es un dolor indescriptible. Estuve a punto de chupar el veneno, pero Carlisle y Emmett, no me lo permitieron. ¿Cómo se supone que soportaré tres días? Cada gritó de agonía, yo lo siento, es como si me estuviera quemando junto con ella. Sentí una pequeña mano sobre mi hombro. Al menos parece, que ahora la morfina hizo efecto.

—Ella estará bien, despertará en tres días. Y serán felices, para siempre.— me consolaba.

—Lo sé, pero es insoportable verla así.

—Elizabeth, no ha dejado de preguntar por ustedes, ¿Por qué no vas un momento con ella?— me sugirió.

—No puedo dejar a mi Bella, sola. Alice.— ni siquiera lo considerare.

—No se quedará sola. Me quedaré con ella. Todo el tiempo, lo prometo— insistió. –Además, piensa en Bella, cuando se despierte, se enojará porque no estuviste al lado de Elizabeth. La conoces muy bien.

—Está bien— acepté, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Pero, creo que el ver a mi hija, me hará bien. Solté la mano de mi esposa, y le supliqué a Alice que no la dejara pronto. —Volveré en poco tiempo, mi Ángel. – me despedí besándola en la frente. Corrí hacia la casa, sin mirar atrás.

—Papi— me saludó mi princesa cuando entré a su habitación. No me había dado de cuenta, que ya amaneció.

—Mi muñeca. ¿Cómo amaneció, el amor de mi vida?— le pregunté tomándola en mis brazos, para así, brindarme un poco de consuelo.

—Mu ben, tude un suedno mub bodito (Muy bien, tuve un sueño muy bonito)— me respondió contentan.

—Tuviste un sueño, muy bonito— la corregí. —¿Qué soñaste?

—Mami y papi, jueg—juega— se trabó en lo que pienso era "jugaron conmigo", su frente se arrugaba un poco por la frustración.

—Mamá y yo, juagamos contigo— la ayudé.

—Ti, edamos pincesos. (Sí, éramos princesos)

—Tú y mamá, son princesas. Y papi es un príncipe. – asintió emocionada. –Que bonito sueño, mi vida.

— ¿Y mami no está?— inquirió con tristeza.

— ¿Recuerdas, que mami y yo, te dijimos que ella se tendría que ir por unos días?— le expliqué.

—Ti, ader me do mutos besos (Ayer, me dio muchos besos)

—A sí es. Te dio muchos besos, por esa razón, pero mami volverá pronto— le aseguré. Después de eso, la llevé a desayunar, y salimos un poco a jugar. Pero necesito, volver con Bella ahora. No puedo soportar más tiempo lejos de ella. Me despedí de mi amor, y la dejé con sus abuelos. Quienes la cuidaron, gustosos.

Han pasado tres largos días, hoy mi Bella despertará.

————————————————————————————————————————————El fuego, el fuego se está apagando. Siento mis brazos, mis piernas. Pero, no los puedo mover. Están muy pesados. Necesito. Necesito moverlos. Tengo que irme antes de que empiece el fuego de nuevo. Por favor, no más fuego. Ya no puedo más.

—Abre los ojos, amor. Estas a salvo—me decía una hermosa voz. –Vamos, Bella. Se que puedes. Estoy aquí, a tu lado— él dueño de la hermosa voz me apretó la mano. Edward…es Edward…mi Edward.— mis ojos están muy pesados, no puedo abrirlos. No tengo fuerza…mi hija, mi esposo. Necesito verlos. Utilicé todo mi esfuerzo y, abrí mis ojos. No puedo creer lo que veo. Todo es más claro, veo cada detalle con claridad —¿Estás bien?— me interrogó Edward, con su cara llena de preocupación. Su cara…es perfecta. Él es, completamente, perfecto. Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, recordé que aún no le he contestado.

—Estoy enamorada— fue lo único que pude decir. Por suerte, él lo tomó, como buena señal. Y me regaló su perfecta sonrisa.

—Me alegro que estás bien, amor— suspiró con alivio.

—¿Dónde está Elizabeth?— quiero verla.

—Está en la casa, con Rose y con Emmett.— cuando mencionó, a sus hermanos. Me di cuenta que en la habitación, están también, Alice y Jasper, junto con Carlisle y Esme.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?— me preguntó Carlisle.

—Muy bien— le repliqué, parándome de la cama. Creí que con el movimiento me iba a marear, pero fue todo lo contrario. No se por qué, pero Jasper, adquirió una posición extraña.

—¿No tienes sed?— se dirigió a mí. Ahora que lo menciona, mi garganta me quema.

—Creo que sí— hable confundida.

—Vayamos a cazar, y después vamos con Elizabeth— me tomó Edward de la mano. –Creo que estaremos bien los dos. – le comentó a Jasper. Seguramente, teniendo una platica privada en su cabeza. Esté afirmo con la cabeza, y salimos por la ventana.

—Estoy asustada, no sé como cazar— le confesé a Edward.

—Como dije amor, estoy a tu lado— me repitió.

* * *

—Elizabeth— me llamó mi mami. Solté mis muñecas y corrí hacia ella.

—Mami— me lancé a sus brazos. Mi mami me recibió gustosa en ellos.

—Es hora de irte a la cama. Mañana es tu primer día en la primaria. Tienes que dormir muy bien esta noche.— me llevó en brazos a mi cuarto. No me gusta que me carguen, a excepción de mi papi. Porque él es un super papi. Entonces, tiene que usar sus poderes en mí. Pero, los demás no tienen que hacerlo. Ya casi cumplo seis años. Estoy a un paso de ser una mujer adulta e indediente. Como dice mi tía Rose.

—¿Segura que no puedo jugar un poco más, mami?— le supliqué haciéndole la cara que tía Alice me enseñó. Me iba a responder, pero entró papá al cuarto.

—Como dijo tu mamá— me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama –Es hora de dormir, mujer fuerte e independiente— habló entre risas. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo sabe mi papi, todo lo que pienso? –Papá tiene un don especial. Como tío Jazz. Que te ayuda a dormir cuando estás enferma, ¿Te acuerdas?— me explicó papá.

—Sip, papi—mi mamá me cambió a mis pijamas, muy rápido. No entiendo por qué no soy tan rápido como ellos.

—Hablaremos mañana cielo. Buenas noches.— me desearon los dos.

–Te amamos.

—Yo también, mami.— no sé como podré dormir hoy, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabecita. Es tan difícil cuando creces. Abracé a Jacob, mi cachorro de peluche. Y me dormí. Soñando en mi nueva vida, como mujer. Creo que escuché a mi papi reír.

—Prometes que no me pasará nada— le pedí a mi papi. No quiero quedarme en la primaria.

—Princesa, ya habíamos hablado de esto cuando entraste al jardín de niños. Sabes que estás a salvo— me recordó.

—Pero que tal si mientras no estoy, encuentran a una niña pequeña, y la cambian por mí. Me voy a quedar sola, y en la escuela, aquí no tengo mis juguetes— mi ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, y ya no pude ver nada.

—Cariño, sabes que eso es imposible. ¿Por qué lo dices?— me preguntó preocupado.

—Es que oí que mami y tú— hipé –Decían que había crecido muy rápido. Y un niño del kínder, me dijo que sus papás no quieren a su hermano mayor. Porque es un adulto indediente.—sollocé en sus brazos.

—Mi amor, que seas una mujer independiente. No significa que no necesitas a papá y a mamá, solo significa, que tendrás que comer tus verduras sin protestar. O irte a dormir temprano, y no pelear con tus papis— ¿Eso significa ser mujer fuerte e indediente? Prefiero ser una niña. Mi papi se estaba riendo, pero no se por qué. Se aclaró la garganta y me dijo –Hora de entrar, ¿Estas lista?

—Si papi, no puedo huir de mis responsabilidades— dije resignada.

La primaria no es tan mala como dicen. Tengo una nueva amiguita, además de Andrea, mi amiga desde el kínder. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, nunca podría dejarla.

—Papi—le grité en cuanto lo vi en la reja, y corrí hacia él.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en la primaria?

—Me divertí mucho. Tengo una amiga nueva— le presumí feliz. — ¿Pueden ir a la casa a tomar café?

— ¿Por qué no nieve?— mi papi es un despistado.

—Porque somos mujeres adultas. – rodé mis ojos.

—Oh claro, ya me acordé. Perdón— se disculpó. –Aunque, también venden nieve para adultos— mis ojitos casi se me salen.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es. Te compraré nieve para adulto, e invitaremos a tus amigas a la casa— mi papi es él mejor. Igual que mi mami. Soy la mujer adulta e indediente, más feliz en el mundo.

* * *

Estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida de Elizabeth, cuando llegó Alice, dando brinquitos con un sobre amarillo. Está dirigido para mí. No puede ser mi hermano, él piensa que morí, hace casi, cuatro años. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. Hace dos años, recibimos una visita de la familia Volturi. Gracias a Dios, mi Elizabeth estaba de viaje con sus abuelos, así que no la vieron. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado. Si mi hermano sabía la verdad, íbamos a comprometer su vida. Fue mejor de esa manera.

—Bella— me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Perdón, ¿Qué decías? Me distraje— admití apenada.

—Es una carta de Jacob para ti.— repitió.

—¿De Jacob? ¿Estás segura?— no podía ser de Jacob.

—Sí, yo nunca me equivoco. Si quieres, puedes ir a leerla, yo termino la comida de Carlie— le agradecí y me fui a leer la carta.

_**Querida Sra. Cullen:**_

_**Bromeó. Lo siento, no pude evitar escribir así tu nombre. Te preguntarás por qué te escribo ahora, si en seis años, nunca lo hice. No sabes cuanto lo lamento, Bells. Pero, necesitaba sanar. Yo realmente estaba enamorado de ti, pero comprendí, que tú no estabas hecha para mí. Sino para él. No sabes cuanto me alegra imaginarme lo feliz que eres. Regresé a Forks, tres años después de tu boda. Tu hermano me dijo que Edward, Carlie y tú, habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Incluso me llevo a tu tumba. Fue aterrador, no puedo explicarte mi dolor, cuando vi tu tumba. Pero siempre supe, que fue por tu conversión. Ese mismo pensamiento, me obligó a alejarme de ti. No quería ser un intruso que arruinara tu felicidad. Una semana después, resignado a no verte nunca más. La conocí a ella. Mi hermosa, Giovana. Adivinaste, me imprimé. Ahora tiendo todo, no te puedo explicar que es, porque es algo más allá de lo que las palabras pueden decir. Pero, en ese momento, comprendí que siempre te amé, y te amaré como mi amiga. Independientemente, de lo que sucediera. Me tomó tres años escribirte esta carta. Te extraño, Bells. Extraño nuestras caminatas en la playa, nuestros días en el garaje, pero se que eres muy feliz. **_

_**Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver. **_

_**Te ama, tu amigo, Jacob. **_

_**P.D: No te preocupes por tu hermano, creo que ya ha superado un poco su muerte. Te prometo que lo cuidaré por ti. **_

Si todavía fuera humana, en estos momentos, la habitación estaría inundada por mis lágrimas. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación, son mis secos sollozos. Me alegra tanto saber que Jacob es feliz, y más que ha encontrado a una persona especial. Dudo que alguien pueda merecer el amor de Jacob, pero al menos, él es feliz. De inmediato, le escribí la respuesta:

**Jacob:**

**No sabes lo feliz que me hace, saber que encontraste a tu pareja. Y también, saber que, el día que nos volvamos a ver, será como hace muchos años. Simplemente dos amigos que se aman y se apoyan. Lamento decirte, que no nos podremos ver pronto. No puedo arriesgar a mi familia, espero que comprendas. Aunque, Giovana y tú, son más que bienvenidos en nuestra casa. Pronto nos mudaremos a Alaska, te enviaré la nueva dirección. Por cierto, en Alaska, pienso entrar a la universidad, por segunda vez. Estudiaré, leyes. Siempre supe que había sed de justicia por mis venas. Muchas gracias, por cuidar de mi hermano. **

**Te ama, tu amiga, Bella. **

**P.D: ¿Recuerdas el peluche que me regalaste? Se lo día a Carlie, y le puso tu nombre. Te recuerdo todas las noches, espero que no te moleste.**

Mi vida no puede ir mejor.

* * *

Han pasado 45 años desde que Edward y yo, nos casamos. Hace una semana, murió mi hermano. Sufrió un paro cardiaco mientras dormía. Al menos, sé que no sufrió. Ya está descansando al lado de su esposa. He querido viajar para ayudar a mis sobrinos. Jacob me ha mandado las fotos de ellos. Su hijo menor, es idéntico a él. Creo que iré a visitarlos un día.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?— me preguntó Edward.

—En mi hermano— comenté con tristeza.

—Él es feliz, está con su esposa. Donde pertenece.— me consoló.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo. A pesar de que no lo veía, el saber que estaba vivo, mantenía su recuerdo. –tengo miedo de olvidarlo.

—No lo olvidaras, Bella—me dijo Edward, como si pudiera leer mi mente. –Lo recordaremos por siempre.

—¿Sabes que es extraño?— cambié de tema.

—¿Qué?

—El primer día en la preparatoria, cuando te vi. Deseé no verte nunca más. Puedes creer los cambios de la vida.

—Creo que lo único que necesitamos para ser felices, es saber acostumbrarnos a los cambios. Y más, si son tan maravillosos como mi hija y tú.

—Bueno, yo quiero disfrutar a mi cambiante en esté momento— lo jale del cuello de su camisa.

—Por toda la eternidad.

—Para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: ¿Le gustó? Espero que sí. Se que me tardé mil años, pero es que, quería darles un epílogo muy largo. Les importaría decir, ¿Qué pensaron de la historia? Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Muchas gracias por leerme, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que los lectoras anónimos, se animen a dejarme un comentario. Los quiero a todos. **

**Colgué las fotos de los vestidos, etc. En mi perfil.  
**

**Muchos besos. Muchas gracias por leerme. **

**P.D: Para los que se preguntan, ¿Qué sucedió con Elizabeth? Escribiré un one-shot, sobre su vida, sus novios, etc. **

**Sally =]**


End file.
